Home
by WildHope83
Summary: They say home is where the heart is. I never knew how true that saying was until I found my heart resting in the hands of a tall Quileute in La Push, Washington of all places. With him I truly was home. PaulOC; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Well, here is my newest story and once again it's slightly AU since it's a PaulOC. No Paul yet in this chapter, but he'll make an appearance very soon. Let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The sun was hidden behind the light gray clouds that covered the blue sky from my eyes as I sat in the passenger seat of the rented moving van as my father drove along the highway to what had to be one of the smallest towns I had ever been to in my life. "Is the sun ever going to come out?" I asked and I heard my dad's deep rumbling laugh and I couldn't help the half smile that came to my face as I turned my hazel eyes to him. "What?"

"Forks is the rainiest city in the continental U.S., Mari," he said calling me by the nickname he gave me when I was little. I really didn't think that Marisol was all that hard to say, but he liked the shortened version better. I sighed and rested my head against the back of my seat. "But the sun does peak out every once in a while."

"Great," I said quietly, which earned another small chuckle from my father. I hadn't heard him laugh in so long, it was nice to hear it, but sadly it was at my expense. I hated the fact that we had moved from the beautiful two story old farmhouse I had grown up in Nebraska to my father's hometown of Forks, Washington. As much as I hated that we moved I understood why my father wanted to move. There were too many painful memories in that old house, and even though there were happy ones too, it was too hard to continue living there.

It was the middle of July, the perfect time to move to a completely different state. I'd be able to settle in and familiarize myself with life in Forks before I started my senior year, and hopefully I would meet a few people my age and make a few friends. I wasn't the most sociable of girls, but I was somewhat determined to turn a new leaf. I will admit the greenery that lined the road into the city was beautiful despite the clouds. I loved exploring the woods and I was already making plans to get a map, find some trails, and get lost (figuratively of course) in the woods.

"Are there a lot of trails?" I asked softly as we passed the welcome sign for Forks.

"Quite a few," my dad said. "I know you'll want to go exploring, but let's get settled in first. I'll even show you a few of the trails myself if you want." I smiled at that before I laughed lightly and turned my eyes to him once more.

"You hate hiking," I said and he shrugged, with a grin on his face.

"I can make a few exceptions for you," he said and he glanced at me, the grin still in place. It didn't quite reach his eyes just yet, but I knew once we were settled in and he caught up with his old buddies the light would once again return to my father's blue-green eyes. It had to if there was any hope for me.

"All right, Dad, whatever you say," I said with a chuckle. It wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of a modest sized two story house. The house itself looked like it had seen better days and the police car parked on the road in front of the house wasn't all that comforting. "Is there a reason why there's a cop car sitting outside our house?" I asked and Dad just laughed before he parked the rental truck and quickly climbed out, leaving the door open. The chilly air assaulted my t-shirt clad body and I shivered before I grabbed my hoodie from the bag at my feet. It was the middle of July and it felt like it was March outside. I really hoped the weather wasn't always like that. It had to have been thanks to the rain.

Sighing, I pulled my hoodie over my head and as I started to pull my long dark hair out of the back I heard something I hadn't heard in what felt like ages. A true, hearty, echoing laugh that was emanating from my father as he embraced the policeman that had climbed out of the car and two other men I hadn't seen when he parked the truck. For some reason, tears prickled my eyes at hearing Dad's laugh. I summed it up to being emotional over everything that had happened over the last eight weeks and being tired.

"Mari come here!" Dad called as he turned a bit and waved his hands for me to join him. I climbed out of the truck, leaving my bag in the truck, and I closed the door. My butt was asleep and I had a feeling I was walking a little funny, but the three men standing with Dad just smiled at me.

"Well, you've sure grown since your dad last sent us pictures," a tall man with graying dirty blonde hair and matching mustache said as he smiled and I laughed. "Hard to believe this is little Marisol." I was surprised he knew my name, but I really shouldn't have been because it was obvious these men were friends of Dad and undoubtedly had heard of me a time or two.

"Mari, this is Calvin Johnson, Mark Freeman, and Chief Charlie Swann," Dad said as introduced the man that spoke, then the shorter stockier man, and then the police officer. "They're old friends of mine."

"Who you calling old, old man?" Chief Swann asked and I laughed at that, which earned grins from all four men around me.

"At least my daughter's not married off yet," Dad said and Chief Swann just gave Dad a small smile. "How's your girl doing by the way?"

"Good," he said. "I don't see her as often as I'd like, but she's good." Dad nodded and looked back at me.

"They're going to help us unload the truck," he said and I smiled at them yet again.

"Great! Does that mean I get to direct?" I asked hopefully and the men laughed.

"That it does," Dad said and I gave him another smile. Maybe Forks would be a good place for both Dad and me because I too hadn't smiled as much as I had in the last few minutes in weeks.

"Billy's having his boy and a few of his friends head over to give us a hand," Chief Swann said.

"I'll have to give Billy a call to thank him," Dad said and Chief Swann smiled.

"We'll have everything in the house and in its place in probably an hour or two with those boys helping," Chief Swann continued and that I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Dad asked with a frown and Chief Swann chuckled as we heard a car coming up the road.

"That's why," he said as he pointed across the street and I turned my head to look over my shoulder only to have to clinch my jaw tight so it wouldn't drop open at the sight of the three boys heading our way. Dressed only in light t-shirts and dark jeans the three boys smiled brightly at our group.

It was obvious they were Native American, and probably from the reservation in La Push, Dad had told me about that boarded Forks. Their skin was a beautiful russet color and each boy had thick dark hair, which was short but not terribly short. They didn't look related, but I had never seen anyone as big as those three boys were. My dad wasn't a small man, at six feet even, but each boy had at least three inches on him and they were just as broad.

"Charlie," the leading, and biggest boy, said with a smile as he looked at Chief Swann.

"Jacob, thanks for agreeing to help boys," Chief Swann said and the boys looked to my father and then me. I gave them a small smile and prayed my face wasn't pink as I turned so I was fully facing them. "Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call; this is Tyler Janks and his daughter Marisol."

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said with a slight nod of his head and I heard Dad chuckle.

"What do they feed you boys up on that reservation, miracle grow?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I looked away from the boys and at Dad.

"Seriously Dad?" I asked and he shrugged, while the boys just laughed.

"It's all right," came Jacob's voice and I returned my eyes up to him. I usually felt short around Dad, but next to these boys I felt dwarfed. I was five feet six inches, so, I was average but I felt far more vertically challenged than I was next to them. "We're used to it. Ready to get settled in?" he asked, looking at Dad and I assumed he nodded. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Fatigue from the last few days on the road, directing where all the furniture was going to go, and unpacking our kitchen items was catching up to me. Dad had parked the car we towed behind the truck in the garage that was empty save for the car. Apparently, the house had been the one Dad grew up in and when my grandparents died they left it to him and he held onto it in case he ever could convince Mom to move to Forks. Our move had been surprisingly easy. Dad was going to be working at a plant just outside of town, the very one his father worked at, and once we were settled in I planned on looking for something part time for spending money of my own.

Calvin had kept up the house for Dad and when Dad called him and told him that we were moving to Forks, he and his wife spent a day cleaning and painting the walls with a fresh layer of white paint. They did an amazing job and I had no complaints except for the white on the walls. I planned on going to the hardware store and adding some color to our lives in the coming weeks, but knowing Dad he would tell me to only paint my room because he liked white walls. My dresser was the only piece of furniture that was left to be brought in, and my dad had been far too kind by giving me the bedroom that was upstairs while he took the one on the main floor. The upstairs bedroom was much larger than the one downstairs and all my furniture fit rather nicely. I was attempting to make my bed, but my eyes were so heavy with sleep I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Where'd you like this?" Jacob asked and I jumped a bit at his deep voice cutting through the silence in the room and he gave me a smile as I blushed and laughed a bit at my silliness. He and Quil were holding the heavy oak long dresser like it was nothing, but I didn't want them to hurt themselves.

"Under the window, please," I said and Jacob nodded before he and Quil carried the dresser and set it down across the foot of my bed. "Thanks," I said again and Quil smiled as he leaned back against his hands on my dresser.

"You know, you don't have to say 'thanks' every time we bring something in for you," Quil said and I laughed lightly as I started to unfold the dark blue sheets.

"It's a habit," I said. "I like people to know I appreciate it when they do something for me." Quil smiled and gave me a short nod.

"So, will you be going to Forks High School this fall?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's my senior year," I said.

"That had to suck moving before your senior year," Quil said and I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "Dad and I . . . we both needed a change of scenery, and it gives me a chance to see where Dad grew up."

"You'll be crying to go back to where ever you're from by the end of the week. There's nothing really to do around here," Quil said and I laughed.

"There's plenty for me to do and I don't think I'm going to miss Nebraska too much." I said. "I like the outdoors. I'm itching to hit up a few of the trails and explore." The boys shared a smile that I figured I wasn't meant to understand before they both looked at me.

"You should come out to the reservation this weekend," Quil said. "We're having a get together at a friend's place on Saturday." I looked at Jacob, a little unsure if I'd be welcome only to see him smiling at me.

"Yeah, you should come out," he said. "If you don't have a ride, I could come pick you up and take you out."

"I'd have to ask my Dad, but I'm pretty sure he'd be fine with it," I said and the two boys grinned.

"Great," Quil said as he pushed his body up and clapped his hands. "Come on, man, I'm starving," Quil said and Jacob laughed before he gave him a small nod and smiled at me.

"We'll see you Saturday night," he said. "I'll come by around six."

"Sounds good," I said and the two boys left, leaving my bedroom door open as they did so. With them gone, I did the one thing I'd been dying to do since I unpacked the last box in the kitchen and came upstairs to find my bed set up; I fell back on the bare mattress, sheet in hand, with a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Aren't beds usually made before people climb on them to sleep?" came my dad's voice, startling me a bit. However, I kept my eyes closed. I figured I had fallen asleep for a little while because I felt slightly rested, but still tired.

"Usually, but I'm too tired to actually make it," I said dryly and I felt the bed shift slightly as he sat down on it.

"Don't you want something to eat?" he asked and I shook my head. I really wasn't hungry. "All right. Everyone said to tell you good night. Jacob said you looked like you were ready to fall over from exhaustion and when you didn't come down after an hour we figured you fell asleep." My eyes shot open at that and I frowned at Dad, only to find him smiling.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked and he laughed lightly.

"About two hours," he said and I sat up, stiffly thanks to the fact my legs were hanging over the bed. "I wanted to make sure you were actually in bed, and I'm glad I came to check on you." I kicked off my shoes and turned so I was sitting completely on the bed and facing my dad. I'd taken off my hoodie so I was in my t-shirt and jeans. Not the most comfortable clothes to sleep in, but I was not about to change. "We'll finish up tomorrow. I don't start work until Monday, so, we got plenty of time to settle in." It was only Wednesday, and he had a point. It was then that I remembered Quil's invite.

"Quil and Jacob invited me a party on Saturday at one of his friend's place," I said and his eyebrows rose at that. "Is it okay if I go?" I asked and he nodded.

"As long as you're home by eleven," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks Dad, and I'm sure Jacob will bring me back way before then," I said and he nodded again before he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Mari," he said and I smiled at him as he stopped at the door, his hand on the light switch.

"Night, Dad," I said as I laid back down on the bed, forgoing making it and digging through the boxes for my pillows. He laughed and turned off my bedroom light before closing the door behind him. The door no more closed and I was out for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds already! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Here is the next chapter. I planned on putting this chapter up on Saturday, but I'll be away from home this weekend thanks to some last minute plans. Thanks for reading and I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

By Saturday, Dad and I were officially home. Everything was in its place, pictures were on the white walls, and we had cable (much to Dad's pleasure). As I suspected, Dad told me he wanted to keep the walls white but that I could paint my room if I wanted to, so, I decided that I'd go to the hardware store during the week and pick up some paint. I decided to go with a light gray since my bedding and curtains were dark blue, gray, and white. At that moment I was standing and looking at myself in the long mirror that rested in its frame in the corner between my closet and dresser with a slight frown.

Dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and my black hiking boots I wasn't sure if what I had on was appropriate. It had been a long time since I'd been to a party of any kind, and I couldn't remember a time when I had just hung out with a group of people my age instead of a group of adults. I had plaited my long brown hair in a single braid down to the middle of my back, and I even put a little bit of make up on (mascara and a bit of lip gloss). I wasn't beautiful like my mother had been, but I wasn't ugly.

My skin was a light olive tone, my complexion thankfully had never given me any problems, and Dad often told me I looked a lot like mom when she was younger; but I didn't think so. I had too many of his features mixed in with hers to be beautiful like she was. I could pass as pretty when I wanted to, but most of the time I was average. Plus, I didn't exactly have the perfect figure. I was a little thicker in the hips and my bust was between a full D cup, which tended to draw more attention than I liked; so, I rarely wore anything that was tight and low cut. I tended to live in baggy t-shirts and sweatshirts.

The doorbell sounded and my eyes instantly went to my alarm clock settled on my nightstand and I sighed when I saw that it was a little after six in the evening. That would be Jacob and my stomach was in knots already. I had no idea why I agreed to go. My antisocial tendencies were making their presence known, but I pushed them down. I needed to stop being so hermit like. I sighed quietly before I went over to my dresser and grabbed my small coin purse that served as my wallet and my cell phone before I put them in my jean pockets. I grabbed a black zip up hooded sweatshirt from the chair resting next to my dresser just as I heard Dad's voice call up.

"Mari, Jacob's here!" he called.

"Coming!" I called as I left my room, turning the light off behind me. "Hi," I said with a smile as I reached the living room to find Jacob and Dad standing there talking. "I've got my phone in case you need me," I said as I looked at Dad before I paused with a frown and looked at Jacob. "I'll still get reception out there won't I?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said and I looked at Dad.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own, Mari," he said and I nodded. "Don't get into any trouble."

"We won't Mr. Janks," Jacob said and we left the house. "Hope you don't mind riding in this beat up truck," he said as we walked over to a rusting out light blue small bed truck. "I've got some tuning to do on my car and I borrowed a friend's truck to come out to pick you up."

"I don't mind," I said and he nodded before we climbed into the vehicle. The truck was surprisingly clean on the inside; however, there were a few stray snack food wrappers, but nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't smell like most cars owned by teenage boys did. It actually smelt woodsy and spicy. I'd have to ask whoever owned the truck what freshener they used because I really liked it and wanted to get one for Dad's sedan. We started driving and a comfortable air settled around us, until Jacob broke it as we exited the city limits.

"Can I ask you something and you won't get offended?" he asked and I frowned as I looked at him.

"That depends on the question," I said and I saw a grin come to his face.

"It's nothing too terrible," he said, "it's just Marisol isn't a name you hear every day around here and you and your dad don't exactly look alike." I blushed lightly as I laughed and he glanced at me.

"I look more like my mom, and I was named after my maternal grandmother who died a month before I was born," I said. "My grandmother was from Barcelona and when she came to America she met and fell in love with an Irishman that had just moved to the states in New York," I explained. "They were married a year later and then had my mother who grew up to marry an American mutt after meeting him at the University of Nebraska." Jacob smiled at that and I took a deep breath, wanting to get the focus off of me. "So, are the rest of your friends as nice as you, Quil, and Embry?"

"For the most part," Jacob said as he started to slow the truck to turn up a well worn drive. I bit my lip in worry, which made Jacob laugh. "I'm kidding," he said, "they're all great. We haven't gotten together like this for a while so it'll be a nice treat for all of us." He parked the truck and after taking a deep breath I followed him by climbing out of the truck. The house in front of us was a modest yellow house and the smell of burning charcoal was the first thing I smelt as I closed the truck door.

"Glad to see you brought it back in one piece, Jake," a deep, husky voice said. I pulled on my sweatshirt, zipped it up, and walked around the truck as I pulled my braid out from my sweater and brought it to rest over my shoulder.

"I'm a better driver than you give me credit for," Jacob said and I heard him tossing the keys. I looked at the boy that stood with Jacob and I couldn't help but wonder the same thing Dad did. What did they feed the boys on the reservation?

The guy standing with Jacob was only a fraction shorter than Jacob and looked a little more muscular. His skin was russet like Jacob's and his hair was slightly longer on top but just as black. He was looking at Jacob so I could only make out his profile, but he had a beautiful profile. I realized I had been staring at the guy and blinked several times and glanced at Jacob. Thankfully, neither boy noticed my staring and I walked over to the pair for Jacob to introduce me.

"Oh," Jacob said when he saw me and I smiled at him. "Marisol this is Paul Lock; Paul, this is Marisol Janks, the newest resident of Forks, Washington." I smiled and turned my eyes up to the boy's dark brown ones. I swore my heart palpitated in my chest slightly and our eyes locked for far longer than they should have. My shyness took over and I looked away towards the side of the house only to see Embry rushing over to me.

"Hey, Mari, let's go introduce you to everyone," the boy said before her threw his arm around my shoulders and led me away from Jacob and Paul and towards the large group of people settled in the yard and around several picnic tables and a burning barbeque. Embry's body was warm, bordering on hot, and welcomed against my slightly chilled body.

Before I could stop myself, I turned my head over my left shoulder to look back at Paul and Jacob. Jacob was talking quietly and quickly to Paul, but the other boy in question was only staring at me with strange look on his face. I quickly returned my eyes ahead. I suddenly had a feeling that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

After a whirlwind of introductions I decided to help two girls, Emily and Kim, fix the insane amount of food they were cooking for everyone. Both Emily and Kim were very pretty, but Emily had several scars that marred one side of her face. I personally didn't think they took away from her looks. She was far more beautiful than I could have ever hoped to be.

"Is there a reason you guys are making so much food?" I asked and Emily and Kim laughed. There were only thirteen of us there and the girls were fixing enough food for fifty.

"The boys tend to eat a lot," Emily said simply.

"And you might want to snag a plate first if you actually want to eat anything," Kim said, which made me laugh and they joined me.

"Would you mind bringing this bowl of chips to the table, Marisol? We might ebb their appetites a bit," Emily said and I shook my head as I took the large blue bowl from her and headed over one of the two picnic tables they had set up. I no more put the bowl down and several hands were reaching into the bowl.

"So, what do you think of life in Forks, Mari?" Embry asked and I smiled as he shoved several chips into his mouth and waited for my answer.

"It's nice," I said. "A little chilly, but nice."

"We'll be warming up again soon enough," Embry said through his mouthful of chips and I made a face as a few pieces flew out, one landing on my sweatshirt. "Sorry," he said and I laughed again and shook my head as I flicked it away.

"You're fine," I said before I turned around to rejoin Emily and Kim only run smack into the broad chest of Paul. "Oh," I said as I looked up at him with a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come up behind me." He shook his head as if to say it wasn't a big deal, but his eyes were troubled as he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Paul said his voice heavy, "you just reminded me of someone for a minute." His eyes held mine and my heart palpitated once more as I looked up at him. Now that we were standing close, I realized that the top of my head barely reached his shoulders like the other boys and that his eyes were really beautiful.

That was the only word I could think of that could describe his dark colored eyes lined by long black lashes. His gaze was firmly on me and I felt like a large lump had formed in my throat as butterflies flew around in my stomach. I couldn't explain what it was about him, but he was really something else.

"It's okay," I said weakly before I walked around him and practically ran back over to Emily and Kim who had watched the scene with Paul rather curiously. My cheeks were flaming as I gave them each a small smile and busied myself with finishing wrapping the potatoes in aluminum foil so they could be put on the grill before Sam, Emily's fiancé, put on the hamburgers.

"Everything okay, Marisol?" Kim asked and I nodded as I turned my eyes to her.

"Yeah," I said softly and she moved a little closer to me.

"Did Paul say something?" she asked and I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato while I shook my head.

"No, it's just . . . he's rather intense isn't he?" I asked softly and a frown formed on her face before she glanced at Emily and I looked to Emily as well.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked and I bit my lower lip for a second before I sighed heavily.

"It's like he can see right through you. I've never seen anyone with such deep eyes. It's rather frightening," I said with a shake of my head. Kim and Emily shared a surprise look while I returned my attention to my task at hand.

"Hey," a voice said behind me and I jumped a bit as Quil came up next to me, a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sure Emily and Kim are thankful for your help, but I've come to steal you."

"Steal me?" I asked and Kim laughed as she took the half wrapped potato from my hand. I looked at her and she smiled.

"He means that everyone wants to ask you a million questions," she said and my panic must have shown on my face because her smile turned encouraging. Kim was my age, but for some reason she seemed much older. "Don't worry, they won't bite."

"Too hard anyway," Quil added with a laughed before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ushered me over to the group of guys, minus Sam who had joined Emily and Kim to start cooking on the large grill. Like Embry, Quil was rather warm and as we neared the large group settled around two of the three tables that were set up his warmth was welcome.

Quil settled me on one of the benches next to Jacob before he sat down on the other side of me. Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brady, and Paul were all there and it felt like all their eyes were on me as I pulled the sleeves of my sweatshirt down to my hands. Paul was settled across from me, but to the side so he was directly in front of Quil, and his eyes were once again on me intently. It was like I could feel them, so, I turned my own eyes to my hands as I rested my arms on the table and did my best not to show how uncomfortable I was.

"Do you prefer to be called Mari or Marisol?" Embry asked, breaking the silence that settled around us. I looked at him only to see his grin was lopsided as he looked at me.

"It doesn't really matter," I said with a small shrug and a smile. They seemed to like calling me Mari, and I didn't mind it so much anymore. "I answer to both." Embry nodded and I noticed his eyes glanced over to Paul. "So, I'm going to venture a guess that all of you aren't still in school," I said hoping to get the conversation off of me. I really didn't want to answer a whole lot of questions. I was slow to come out of my little shell, but I was proud of myself for as far as I had already come out.

"Colin and Brady are freshman, Seth's a junior; and Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, and I are going into our senior year," Jacob said as he looked at me and I nodded.

"Do you guys go to Forks or school on the reservation?" I asked, knowing they probably went to school on the reservation and meaning that I had yet to meet any of my fellow classmates.

"On the reservation," he said through a smile and I nodded yet again.

"Why'd you and your dad move to Forks?" Seth asked and I turned my eyes to him before I tucked some wayward strands of my dark hair behind my ears and looked to the fire again.

"Dad's originally from Forks," I said, "and he wanted to move back home. I wasn't going to stop him because we both needed a change and . . ." I trailed off, not really know how to continue. I had said that so many times that it felt more automated than anything. I hadn't really talked to anyone about how I felt about everything. Dad took my mother's death hard, and I put on a brave face to make it a little easier on him. When he wanted to move I didn't fight him because I wanted to run away from everything just as much as he did. All I've said was that we needed a change, but as I sat there with everyone's expectant eyes on me it all seemed to catch up with me at that moment.

I liked that we moved so far away from everything that reminded me of what I no longer had. I liked that I didn't want to cry my eyes out only to hold them back every time I walked into the house and I didn't hear my mother in the kitchen or see her on the sofa. I liked that I no longer had that ache in my chest every time I went to put laundry away in Dad's room because the smell of my mother's perfume no longer lingered from the bottles on the dresser. Those bottles were no longer there and the only smell in the room was a faint paint smell and Dad's cologne. However, I hated the fact that I was glad we moved. I hated that I was happy to be far away from the life I once had. I hated that I was happy those reminders were gone. I would only forget her faster and I didn't want to forget her. I just wanted to get away from the pain.

"Marisol?" a deep voice asked before a gentle hand settled on my arm. Startled by the contact, I jumped and turned my eyes to the left to see Jacob looking at me with a slight frown. "You okay?" he asked and I frowned. "You trailed off and I said your name a couple of times but you didn't answer."

"Sorry," I said, blushing a bit as I glanced around at everyone. They were all looking at me with mild concern etched across their faces and I blushed even more when I saw Leah smack Seth's arm as she spoke quickly and rather quietly to him.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to, Mari," Quil said softly from beside me and an awkward air settled around us after I nodded.

"Excuse me," I said before I stood and walked towards the dense trees. I wrapped my arms around my waist as I broke the line of the trees. I wasn't going to go far. I just needed a minute to compose myself and I hoped they didn't think I was rude for walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I got home earlier than I thought I was going to, so, I thought I'd post the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the adds and reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I'd gone a little ways into the trees just trying to get myself together and to be away from the concerned gaze of the others. I hastily wiped at the stubborn tears that started to fall and I mentally cursed myself. I wasn't making a very good first impression on people I was hoping to make my friends, and I was pretty sure they'd never invite me to any get together again. I looked up into the trees after I came to a stop near a cluster of large roots. Sighing, I walked over to the moss covered roots and climbed up on one, drawing my legs as close to my chest as I could.

"Marisol?" a voice asked after several minutes and I looked to my right to see Paul of all people walking my way. I would have preferred Jacob, Quil, Embry, or even Emily or Kim to come looking for me. Paul made me feel unsettled and in my current state, I really didn't think he was going to help. When my eyes met his, I saw his brow furrow before he moved closer, settling himself on the root that rested just to the right of the one I sat on. "Are you okay?" I forced a small smile and nodded my head.

"I'm fine," I said, trying my best to convince both him and me. "I'm sorry, it's really nothing you need to worry about," I assured him, but he didn't seem convinced. The tears I felt lining my eyes weren't helping my cause any.

"Whatever it is, it's something to worry about because it's making you cry," he said. I looked away from him and at the canopy of trees once more. I figured the sun would be setting in an hour or two, but it was hidden behind the clouds so it was hard to know for sure.

"You don't know me, Paul," I said, rather bravely for me. "You only met me an hour and a half ago. How do you know I don't cry over silly things?" I quickly climbed down from the root, rubbing at my eyes as I did so. He was quick on his feet and I nearly collided at him as I lowered my hands.

"You can talk to me," he said and as his eyes met mine once more I had the strongest desire to tell him everything. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to do just that when Emily's voice called out to everyone.

"Guys, food's ready!" she called and I looked away from Paul with my heart racing. Apparently, I had been sitting there alone for longer than I thought. I couldn't explain the connection I felt with Paul and just being next to him made me feel like everything was going to be okay and my problems just disappeared.

"Come on," he said, putting a gentle hand on my back and I could feel the heat from his hand seep through my hoodie. I looked up at him again and he gave me a small smile. "You'll want to hurry so you actually get a plate." I found myself smiling as I looked up at him, and his eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"Kim said the same thing," I said and he chuckled before we walked together out of the trees and towards everyone else who had gathered around the tables the guys had set up. However, the fact that he hadn't lowered his hand didn't go unnoticed by me and my heart only raced all the more.

"Everything okay?" Kim asked once we reached the table and I smiled at her and nodded as I felt Paul's hand leave my back.

"Yeah, I just had a moment," I said as I waved my hand nonchalantly and Kim smiled before she took my hand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before the guys attack," Kim said, which made me laugh as she pulled me along. I glanced over my shoulder at Paul to find him watching me as I walked away with a small smile on his face. I bit my lip as I turned my eyes ahead and I heard Kim chuckle.

"What?" I asked as we came to a stop at the other table where Emily was fixing her own plate. Emily looked at us briefly, smiling as she did so, and Kim laughed again as she handed me a paper plate already settled in a holder.

"Nothing," she said innocently, a little too innocently, but the smile on her face was a happy good natured smile. She wasn't mocking or making fun of me for something; she was just happy. "Let's hurry. They're starting to drool," she said and I looked at the guys who all looked like they were ready to tackle us to get at the food. I laughed and glanced at Kim while I started to fix my plate.

"You'd think they were starving or something," I said, and the two girls laughed. "They certainly don't look underfed."

"Trust me, they're not," Emily said and I smiled at her. My little breakdown was a memory as I talked with the girls and quickly finished fixing my plate. I really didn't want to get in the way if the boys started to stampede.

* * *

The food was gone and the cloud covered sky was dark as night took over. Thankfully, my mini breakdown was long forgotten by everyone, except for me and apparently Paul who I had caught staring at me on more than one occasion. I got along with everyone, Leah was a little snippy but never with me and was Sam a little intimidating, however, they all seemed to accept me into their circle of friends rather quickly. It was getting late and I knew I needed to be heading home soon, and when I looked at my watch I was surprised to find that it was quarter to eleven.

"Crap," I said quietly and Jacob looked away from Jared, who he was having a debate over something with, and at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's almost eleven," I said standing from the bench. "I've got to get home." Jacob gave a nod, but before he could even stand Paul was at my side.

"I can give you a lift," he said and I looked up at him. "Since Jacob used my truck to pick you up anyway." I looked down at Jacob only to see the boy giving Paul a half smile before he looked at me and shrugged.

"It's fine with me if you're okay with it, Mari," he said and I licked my lips as I nodded and returned my eyes to Paul.

"Sure," I said and he smiled down at me. After a few minutes of good-byes and trading numbers with Kim and Emily, Paul and I were heading to his truck. "Thanks for offering to give me a ride, Paul," I said, not looking at him but at the earth at my feet as we walked.

"It's no problem," Paul said. "You just have to tell me where you live." I laughed lightly and nodded just as we reached the truck and to my surprise he opened the passenger door for me. I looked up at him and even in the darkness of the night I could see his beautiful eyes focused down on me intently once more.

"Thank you," I said before I climbed into the truck and fastened my seatbelt as he closed the door and quickly walked around the truck and climbed in. He started up the truck and I gave him my address, which he nodded.

"I know where that is," he said gently and our drive started in silence. It wasn't awkward or tense though, but after a night filled with active chatter and stories it was a little too quiet for me.

"What air freshener do you use in your truck?" I asked suddenly, earning a light laugh out of Paul as he glanced at me.

"What?" he asked and I blushed, thankful for the limited light because he wouldn't see my heated cheeks.

"Your truck smells nice," I said. "I was just wondering what freshener you used."

"I don't think I've ever used any, but I had it cleaned a couple months ago when I had some work done on it," he said. "I could ask the place if you want."

"No, that's okay," I said, my face heating a little more. "I was really just trying to make small talk," I admitted and thanks to the dim light from the dashboard I could see him smiling. "So, if you're not in high school anymore, how old are you?" I asked.

"I graduated last month. I'll be nineteen in November," he said and I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. He was younger than I thought since he looked a lot older, just like the other guys. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be eighteen in December," I said and he nodded. We fell into a silence again, a comfortable silence, and it wasn't until he pulled the truck up in front of my house that I realized I'd been staring at him.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," he said and I nodded, giving him a small smile as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks for the ride." I opened the door to the truck and started to climb out when Paul caught my hand. I gasped quietly at the contact and at the heat emanating from it before I turned my eyes to his face.

"The offer's still open, Marisol," he said, his voice rough as he looked at me. "If you ever want to talk, I don't mind listening." I smiled at him once more before I did something that not only surprised me, but I'm sure it surprised Paul. I closed the small distance between us and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek, which was just as hot as his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled back and his grip slacked on my hand as he looked at me with a mildly dazed expression on his face. "Good night, Paul," I said once my feet were firmly planted on the ground and he seemed to recover then because he gave me a small smile.

"Good night," he said and I closed the truck door and ran up the walkway, pulling out my keys. I unlocked the door and went into the house, a small smile on my face.

"You're five minutes late," came Dad's voice from behind me as I locked the door.

"Sorry, I lost track of the time and it was quarter to eleven by the time I realized what time it was," I said, still smiling as I looked at him and where he sat on the sofa with a can of soda in his hand as he watched TV. He grinned as he watched me walk over and flop down on the couch next to him.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at him. "I'm glad we moved to Forks, Dad." His grin turned into a smile as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So am I, Mari, so am I."

* * *

Monday came and I was set for a day of exploration. Dad had taken my map and highlighted a few of the trails for me that weaved through the woods behind our house. I'd convinced him I'd be fine on my own because I had gone hiking countless times before and it wasn't like I was going up cliffs or rock climbing. I wasn't crazy enough to go those routes alone. I was simply going to wander the trails for a little while and enjoy the quiet of the trees. My backpack that held my first aid kit, three bottles of water, and several granola and protein bars was strapped to my back, my map was in hand, and my compass in my back pocket of my dark jeans. I was good to go.

It was surprisingly warm outside, so I was dressed in one of Dad's very old Nebraska t-shirts with my hair up in a high ponytail and I had a sweatshirt tied around my waist in case it got cold while I was out. I'd been out for nearly three hours and I had never seen a more beautiful place. It was so green and full of life. I spotted a clearing ahead and I thought that it would be a perfect place to settled down and have a drink and a protein bar. Sitting down at the base of a large tree, I pulled off my bag and opened it. Halfway through my protein bar, I heard a rustling to my left and I sat up from resting against the tree and looked to my left.

"Hello?" I asked after I swallowed the bite I had taken. "Is someone there?" I asked when I didn't get an answer. The feeling of being watched washed over me and I realized that maybe going out on my own wasn't such a good idea. "Hello?" I tried again and all but held my breath when I heard several twigs snap and leaves rustle once more.

After a few stress and fear filled beats a very large dark gray and white wolf slowly walked into the clearing. I dropped my protein bar to the ground and using the tree behind me for support, I slowly stood. I'd never seen a wolf that big before in my entire life and I swallowed hard as I gripped the bark of the tree in fear. I had nothing to protect myself from him and I knew I couldn't out run him. Wolves, small wolves anyway, were lightning fast; I couldn't imagine how fast the practically horse sized wolf could run. His stride alone could easily be at least thirty feet at a time.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered even though I knew the wolf didn't understand. I didn't want to die by being torn to shreds, hell, I just didn't want to die.

As an unwanted tear rolled down my cheek from my left eye, the wolf whined as he lowered his head and crouched down. He went into a submissive position that I had only ever seen dogs go into and my fear slowly ebbed. Suddenly, it didn't seem like he was going to attack me, and he crawled on his stomach so he was closer to me. He whined again as he raised his head so it was nearly even with mine, and I looked into his dark eyes. Those eyes seemed so familiar as we held each other's gaze and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away.

A strange calming feeling washed over me and I knew, I just _knew_, that he wasn't going to attack me. My feet seemed to move on their own accord and I found myself standing in front of the large wolf, his large head turned up very slightly so he was still focused on my face. He was amazing and absolutely beautiful. I raised a slightly trembling right hand to wolf's neck and ran my hand along his thick silken fur before resting my hand on his cheek and his eyes closed as he seemed to lean into my hand. I smiled as I ran my thumb underneath his closed eye.

"You're beautiful," I whispered and he straightened his head before he opened his eyes. A howl sounded in the distance and he let out a small 'gruff,' licked my face, and stood so quickly I was knocked back onto my backside in surprise. He had turned to run off, but stopped and looked at me. His eyes seemed to apologize for knocking me over and just as quickly as he had came he was gone and running off into the thickening trees. As I watched his large form disappear, the strange feeling of familiarity left with him. I didn't understand what had just happened, but I hoped to see the wolf again.

* * *

A few days later I was at the hardware store deciding on which gray I wanted to use to paint my room. I was going to use a light gray tone, but after seeing the beautiful darker gray of the wolf I couldn't decide which tone to use. I hadn't told Dad about my close encounter because if I did, he would band me from going into the woods alone ever again. I hadn't gone back out exploring because it had been raining for the last two days, but as soon as it stopped I was planning on going back out to the clearing to see if the wolf would come back.

"Hey Marisol," a voice said behind me and I turned around to see Paul and Jared standing there. It had been Jared that spoke because Paul's voice was deeper and I smiled at the duo.

"Hey guys," I said and Jared walked over to me looking at the paint swatch in my hand.

"You painting something?" he asked and I laughed as I nodded.

"Yeah, my room," I said. "I can't stand white walls, but Dad won't let me paint any of the other rooms." Jared laughed and handed me back the swatch.

"You're painting it gray?" he asked and I nodded again, my eyes glancing at Paul when I heard him shift his feet. "Can you even consider that a color?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, it is," I said looking back at Jared. "My bedding's dark blue, gray, and white; and gray happens to be one of my favorite colors." Jared smirked and I fought against rolling my eyes at the expression. "I can't decide on the medium or darker tone. I've got two big windows in my room that let in a lot of light, so, I could go with the darker tone, but I don't know. What do you think?" I asked and Jared chuckled as he shook his head.

"Don't ask me, I'm as far from a decorator as you can get," Jared said and I laughed as I tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled up at Jared. I'd left my hair down that morning and I was starting to regret it because it had been getting in the way all morning since I walked down to the hardware store with my umbrella in hand.

"What do you think, Paul?" I asked as I looked at him. His strong arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed agitated for some reason. "Any opinion on which tone I should use?"

"Whichever you one like I better, I guess," he said and I sighed.

"That's just it, I can't decide," I said softly before I looked down at the swatch in my hand. The dark gray looked like it had flecks of silver, like the fur on the wolf, and the memory of how soft and beautiful his fur had been helped me make my decision. "I'm going to go with the darker gray," I said.

"How come?" Jared asked and I smiled, figuring I could tell them about what happened.

"It's the same color as this wolf I came across in the woods on Monday," I said.

"A wolf, huh?" Jared asked a smirk still on his lips as he glanced at Paul, but I ignored the glance and continued on.

"Yeah, at least I think it was a wolf," I said. "I mean, it was a wolf but it was so huge. I'd never seen one that big before." I turned around and called the clerk over and ordered the paint. I could hear Jared and Paul talking quietly while I got my two buckets of paint and paid for them. I turned around with the paint in hand and smiled at the guys. "Well, I'll see you guys. I got a bit of a walk ahead of me."

"Paul can give you a lift," Jared said and I stopped in my tracks. "I'm meeting Kim for lunch anyway, I'll just have her pick me up here; so, he's all yours," he concluded as he smacked Paul on the back and went off towards the back of the store. I smiled as I watched Jared walk away and then looked up at Paul.

"You don't have to give me a ride, Paul," I said and he shook his head.

"I don't mind, and if you want, I can even help you paint," he said and I blushed a bit at the warm look I saw in his eyes.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked and he shook his head negatively, as he smiled and took the paint from me.

"Come on," he said and I followed him out of the store and to his truck.

"Thanks, Paul, it's very sweet of you to help me," I said as he put the paint cans in the bed of the truck and opened the passenger door for me a grin on his face as he held the door and looked down at me.

"I've been called a lot of things, but sweet is definitely not one of them," he said and I laughed. He joined me before he raised his left hand to my hair and wove his fingers into the dark strands. My face flushed and my laughter died in my throat at the feel of his fingers in my hair, but just as fast as they appeared they were gone. His eyes returned to mine, and obviously after taking in my surprised expression he cleared his throat before he held up a piece of a leaf. "This must have blown into your hair when you were walking this morning."

"So, I've been walking around the hardware store with a piece of leaf in my hair for the last hour?" I asked as I watched the leaf float from Paul's fingers and then returned my eyes to his. Paul had a smile on his face and I chuckled before I climbed into the truck and he closed the door behind me. Awkward moment avoided.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. Next chapter will probably come on the weekend. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

We were half way to my house when it started raining again. I sighed as I rested my head against the window and I heard Paul laugh, but I didn't look at him. "What?" I asked with a small smile, still looking out of the window.

"You don't like the rain, do you?" he asked and I lifted my head and looked at him.

"No, I like the rain," I said. "It's just that I want to go back out into the woods to see if I can find that wolf again." A frown marred his features as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"You shouldn't go off into the woods alone," he said. "You could have come across a bear or something worse than that wolf. You're lucky he didn't hurt you."

"He came right up to me, Paul," I said, "and I knew he wasn't going to hurt me." He glanced at me, but quickly returned his attention to the road, his grip tight on the steering wheel. I swore his hands were actually shaking because of how hard he was gripping the wheel.

"How could you know that?" he asked. Something was off, but I let it slide. After all, I was still new to the area and Paul probably knew the woods better I did. However, when the wolf had walked over to me, I actually felt safer with him there than I did when he ran off.

"I didn't at first," I said. "I was afraid, really afraid, but when I looked in his eyes I just knew he wasn't going to hurt me. It was strange, and I really don't know how to explain it, but I felt safe with him." We road in silence the rest of the way and until he pulled up into the driveway and parked the truck. He seemed confused. Conflicted about something, but not as worried as he had been when we were talking about the wolf. "Paul," I said as I unbuckled my belt and he looked at me. "My dad doesn't know about the wolf, and if you're still here when he gets home, please don't say anything."

"I won't if you promise me that you'll be careful if you go out on your own," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt." The way he said it made it seem like he cared for me far more than he should have since he only knew me for less than a week, and my voice didn't work for some reason. I nodded instead and he smiled. "Good, let's get inside and start painting."

We climbed out of the truck and Paul grabbed the paint cans from the bed of his truck while I raced to the porch to get out of the rain. I laughed as Paul jogged up the steps of the porch and shook the rain from his hair. Both of us had only been in the rain for seconds, but it had been coming down pretty steadily and we both were pretty wet. He smiled at me as I unlocked the door. We went inside and I turned on a light since the gray sky didn't allow much light into the house. I sat my keys down on the table next to the door before I pulled my long hair over my shoulder as I turned around and looked at Paul, who still had the pain cans in his hands.

"I'm going to run upstairs," I said. "Make yourself at home and I'll be down in a couple of minutes." He nodded before I turned around and raced through the living room and to the stairs. I closed my bedroom door behind me and quickly moved to my closet where I pulled out a new t-shirt and then to my dresser. I changed my shirt and then brushed out my hair before I pulled it back with a clip.

After tossing my old shirt into the hamper, I went downstairs to find Paul standing in front of the fireplace and looking at the photos that lined the mantle. He was holding one as he turned his head to look at me and smiled sheepishly as he slowly settled the frame back on the mantle. I smiled at him as I walked over to where he stood and looked at the photo he was holding. It was a picture of me when I was six; my hair in pigtails on top of my head and my toothless smile was bright for the camera. In my hand was a melting chocolate ice cream cone and most of the ice cream that I had eaten seemed to be on my face. I thought the photo was embarrassing, but it had been my mother's favorite picture of me when I was little, so, Dad framed it for her and it had sat in her hospice room. Now he displayed it on the mantle.

"I was six," I said as I looked away from the photo and up at Paul, "and we were at the county fair. Back then more food ended up on me than actually in my stomach." Paul laughed again before he glanced at the photo and then returned his eyes to me.

"You were cute," he said and I smiled.

"What happened right?" I asked, jokingly, but the smile left his face. "What?" I asked after a few silent seconds, my own smile gone.

"You're still cute," he said, his eyes firmly on mine, and complete seriousness on his face. I felt my cheeks heat, and I was yet again blushing. Instead of responding to his comment, I turned away from him and headed towards the utility closet by the door. I stepped inside the closet and pulled the plastic tarp out that Dad had put in there for me. Once I had the tarp, I walked out of the closet and closed the door only to find Paul standing in the small foyer with me. I smiled at him and held the tarp close to my chest.

"Ready to get to work?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and after he picked up the paint cans from the floor I led him upstairs to my room. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

Soon, my furniture was pushed away from the walls and settled in the middle of the room covered by the plastic tarp while Paul and I were painting. I was glad that Paul was there because if he hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't have been able to move the furniture from the walls. We had talked the whole time we painted and we had shared many amusing stories. It had been a long time since I had so much fun, and if I had to guess by the way Paul was smiling and laughed that he was enjoying himself too. It wasn't until we finished and we were gathering everything to put away when I came to a sudden realization about the boy helping me. A realization that frightened me a little more than my encounter with the wolf had. I liked him.

I liked Paul a lot and I really didn't know how to handle that. He was a year older than I was and out of high school, a fact that would probably give my father a heart attack since he had a hard enough time when I went on a few dates with a guy back in Nebraska who was a year younger than me. Plus, Paul was gorgeous and I fell in the 'plain' category. It didn't help that I wasn't exactly Miss Personality, but it was obvious that he kind of liked me too. However, I think I fell in the friend category for him and we'd only known each other a few days.

I didn't know that much about him, but I did know that he was an only child and that he still lived with his mother because he didn't want her to be alone. He worried about her and since his father died six years earlier he wanted to make sure he was close so nothing would happen to her. That sort of opened my heart to him a little more. I worried about Dad despite the strong front he always put up. I was probably crazy for liking him as much as I did, but I couldn't help it. He was sweet and painfully good looking. It was hard not to like him more than I should have.

"Thank you for helping me, Paul, I really appreciate it. I probably would still be painting if it wasn't for your help," I said as we carried everything downstairs to wash the brushes and to let the paint dry. I would get Dad to help me to put my furniture back once the walls were dry.

"It's no problem, Marisol, I actually had fun," he said and I smiled. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said as I led him into the kitchen. I turned the hot water on and started to wash out the brush I used before I glanced at him when he came to a stop at my left.

"I know when Seth asked you that it upset you, but I'd like to know why you moved to Forks," he said. I returned my eyes to my hands that would be mildly stained by the paint. I should have expected the question and I knew I'd have to answer the question sometime.

"My mom died in May," I started and I could feel his eyes on me yet again. "She'd been sick for a long time and she just couldn't fight anymore. It was hard for Dad and I, and Dad decided to move back to his hometown to try and get back to normal with the help of his friends and being in a completely different place. It's still hard, but it's easier without all the reminders surrounding us."

"Marisol, I'm sorry," Paul said deeply, but I kept my eyes on my hands as I finished washing the brush. When I was done I sat the brush in the sink and turned off the water so I could continue.

"You don't have to be sorry, Paul," I said as I looked up at him. "You know what its like," I said referring to the loss of his father, and he nodded gently as he looked down at me. "The reason I got upset when Seth asked was because I realized how happy I was to be away from the reminders, and I hate that I'm happy. We've only been here for a little over a week, and I'm happy to be away from everything that reminds me of my mother. I'm happy that I'm not ready to cry at the drop of a hat. What kind of daughter does that make me if I'm happy and not grieving?" He put the paint tray that held his brush down on the counter and in swift movement he cupped my face in his warm hands.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy, Marisol," he said. "Would your mom want you to be sad all the time? Would she want you to only remember that she's gone?"

"No, she wouldn't," I said weakly as tears filled my eyes and Paul ran his thumbs along my cheeks. I wiped my hands dry on my jeans and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. Paul didn't even stiffen like most boys would have as I started to cry, burying my face in his chest. The familiar spicy and woodsy scent that was in his truck enveloped me then, and I realized that it was Paul that smelt like that and I closed my eyes as I cried. He just held me firmly, putting his left hand on the middle of my back and his right hand on the back of my head just under my hair clip. "I'm sorry," I said, muffled by his warm chest and I felt him shake his head.

"It's okay, Marisol," he said gently before I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head as his left hand slid across my back and his arm wrapped around me. My grip tightened on the back of his shirt and I had to admit it felt good to just be held like Paul was holding me. It was comforting and safe, and I didn't have to be strong and I didn't have to put on a brave face like I did with Dad.

With Paul I could just let go of all the pent up pain that had buried its way inside my chest. With his strong arms wrapped so securely around me, it made me feel as though nothing could get to me. That as long as I was there, nothing would ever hurt me again. I liked the feeling. My tears quieted after a while and as I lifted my head and looked up at Paul's face I sniffed and blinked. He moved his right hand to my face and gently wiped at the tears on my face with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his voice rough as he looked down at me. I nodded and I wasn't lying. I actually felt better than I had in a long time.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm okay now." He gave me a smile and my grip on his shirt loosened as I slowly started to pull back. His left hand rested on my upper waist after he slid it across my back and his right stayed on my face, gently holding my cheek, while mine remained on his waist. "Thank you, Paul," I said. "I needed that." His smile grew as he ran his thumb along my cheek once more.

"Any time Marisol," he said softly. Many things started happening then. Paul took a deep breath and started to lean in to me; my heart started racing and I found myself licking my lips as I tilted my head up and towards him; and just as his lips were about to touch mine a voice jolted us apart.

"Mari!" Dad called and I jumped back from Paul, practically stumbling into the counter before I turned away from him. I wiped at my tear stained face and I could feel the heat of my blush before I turned the water back on and set to washing the brush Paul had used. Paul sighed heavily before I thought I heard him growl softly and I cleared my throat.

"In the kitchen Dad," I called, my voice shaking slightly, as I focused my eyes on the brush in my hands and ridding it of the offending paint.

"Oh," Dad said as I heard his footfalls come to a stop and I looked over my shoulder, giving him a smile. Dad was pretty oblivious as to telling when I had been crying and at that moment I was glad for it.

"Hi, Dad, this is Paul; Paul this is my dad, Tyler Janks," I said introducing the two men. "He helped me paint my room today."

"Really," Dad said eyeing Paul and I wanted to laugh. I really did. Paul had about forty pounds of muscle and five, maybe six, inches of height on Dad. The old man couldn't take him down even if he wanted to. "Are you friends with Jacob and the guys?" he asked as I turned back to washing the brush and I assumed Paul nodded.

"Yes, sir," Paul said formally before he shifted and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and my face heated with a vengeance once more at his smile. "I'll see you later, Marisol," he said and I pushed away the disappointment that rushed through me at his words. "Maybe you can come out to La Push this weekend. Emily wants you to give her that recipe to the cake you talked to her about last Saturday." I turned my head a little more and glanced at Dad who was looking at Paul curiously.

"Sure," I said. "You'll probably have to give me a lift."

"I'll be here, three okay?" he asked and I nodded. Paul lowered his hand and turned away from me. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Janks."

"You too, Paul," came Dad's skeptical voice and Paul walked out of the house. Dad waited until we heard the front door close before he pounced. "Marisol, you were home alone with that boy?" he asked and I turned off the water since I finished washing the brush.

"Paul's a nice guy, Dad, and we're nothing more than friends. I met him when I went out to La Push with Jacob last weekend," I said looking at him. "I ran into him at the hardware store and he offered to help me paint. If he hadn't, I would probably still be painting."

"Next time, ask me before you have him over," he said and I raised my eyebrow. That was a new rule. Of course, I never had any friends to have over before and the dates I had been on had been simple; movie and then dinner; and we'd never gone to other's house. "What?" he asked. "You are my daughter and I have every right to be protective."

"Okay, I'll ask you next time," I said. "After dinner will you help me put everything back in place in my room?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I will," he said. "So, what's for dinner?" That always worked with Dad, bring up food and he'd forget even the most serious of conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I meant to have this up earlier, but for some reason my internet was down. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Even though it had only been two days away, the weekend seemed like it had taken forever to arrive and my nerves were on full tilt when my alarm went off that morning and throughout the day. I had even burned the grilled cheese sandwiches I fixed Dad and me for lunch. I never burned anything, and Dad just ate the sandwich I fixed him with a forced smile as he soaked the dark bread in the tomato soup, which was the only thing I didn't ruin. If he thought anything was off, he didn't say anything and I was thankful for it because I would have fumbled over some lame excuse for my absent brain that morning and early afternoon.

After a long and somewhat relaxing shower, I dried my long hair and left it down but pushed it way from my face with a headband. I'd gone through three different outfits before I settled on a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a dark green blouse. It was one of my better tops, and I hoped Paul would like it. The sun was actually out that day, so, I was going to just bring a thick black cardigan in case it got chilly while I was at Emily and Sam's. I wasn't normally so fussy or took so long to get ready, but since that afternoon with Paul I wanted to make sure I looked decent.

"Well," I said as I pulled on my tennis shoes and looked at my reflection. "This is as good as it's going to get." The blouse fitted a little closer to my body than my usual baggy t-shirts and thanks to the snugness of my jeans, my figure was on display. I silently hoped that it wasn't too much and that Paul wouldn't find my sudden clothing change displeasing. Sighing, I glanced at my alarm clock and picked my phone up off the bed before sliding it in my back pocket and grabbed my sweater. It was a quarter to three and Paul would be there soon. I left my room and bound down the stairs not the least bit surprised to find Dad settled on the sofa with the newspaper spread out next to him and the TV on in the background.

"Out to La Push again right?" Dad asked and I nodded as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "I talked to Billy Black yesterday," he said as he lowered the paper, turned down the TV, and looked at me. "He told me Paul is nineteen. I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be seeing him. He's older, what if he tries to take advantage of you?"

"Dad, Paul isn't nineteen until November, and he's only a year older than me not ten. Plus, he's not like that," I said. "We're friends, and the same goes for Jacob and the others. They may all be guys, but that doesn't mean they all are going to try to get me into bed." I may have been shy around people I didn't know at first, but when it came to Dad, I could say almost anything to him. Dad wasn't used to me actually leaving the house on a regular basis, and in truth neither was I, but I knew then that it wasn't the fact that I now had a big group of friends and was living life that worried him. Paul had him on edge, why I didn't really know, but for some reason Dad didn't like the idea of me spending time with Paul; so, that's why I brought up the other guys.

However, I still couldn't explain why I felt so drawn to Paul, but I gave up on trying to figure my feelings out. All I did know was that when I was with him I felt like I was the only girl in the world and ever since I told him about my mom and he just held me, I felt like a big weight was lifted off my shoulders. For the first time in months, I felt like I did before my mom got sick and I was truly happy. I wasn't about to tell Dad that, but again maybe he knew and that was what had him so worried.

"Still," Dad said, but I just shook my head.

"You don't have anything to worry about," I said. "Trust me Dad." We held each other's gaze for a few beats before he sighed and gave me a small nod.

"All right, Mari, I trust you," he said. "I just want you to be careful."

"I am, Dad, I am," I said and he smiled just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said standing and walking over to the door willing away the knots in my stomach. I opened the door to see not Paul as I expected but Quil, with a small smile on his face. "Quil," I said surprised and he chuckled.

"Hey Mari," he said.

"Hello Quil," Dad said from his place on the sofa and Quil smiled as he stepped inside.

"Hello, Mr. Janks," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door and he looked down at me.

"Paul asked me to pick you up because he got held up and couldn't make it," Quil said and I nodded, "Plus, I wanted to make sure you didn't forget that cake recipe." I laughed and nodded my head as I patted the left back pocket of my jeans, where I had tucked it after deciding on my pants.

"I've got it," I said and he smiled as I turned and looked at Dad. "I won't be late," I assured him and he gave me a tight lipped smile before he nodded.

"Have fun," he said and Quil opened the door to leave when I stopped short, turned, and walked over to Dad, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, Dad," I said and he smiled at me as I pulled back.

"Love you too," he said and with that I walked over to the door and pulled a chuckling Quil with me.

* * *

The ride to La Push was an interesting one. I still wasn't completely out of my shell, but that didn't seem to bother Quil any. The boy could talk and talk he did. He was like a never ending ball of energy, and I found myself laughing the entire way. So much so that when we climbed out of his car, my stomach actually hurt.

"Mari?" a surprised sounding Embry asked and I turned my tear lined eyes to him as I started towards the house with a grinning Quil.

"Hey Embry," I said with a smile and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. I knew I probably looked a sight with my face flushed and tear stained eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked, but in my still giggling state I couldn't really answer, so, Quill volunteered.

"I was just telling Mari some stories from when we were younger," Quil said and Embry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever he told you, don't believe him," Embry said as we reached the porch that Embry stood on. "He tends exaggerate."

"Oh, I know that," I said giggling softly. "I really don't think half of what he said was true. It was too farfetched."

"Hey!" Quil said, feigning hurt, but I just smiled at him before I walked up the steps and stood next to Embry before he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he said and I laughed again as he lead me inside. "Look who's here!" he called as he went inside and I was surprised to see Jared, Brady, Colin, Seth, and Jacob all settled in the living room of the modest house. I was greeted by a chorus of 'hey' before I laughed again and blushed lightly. Emily came from the kitchen then and smiled at me.

"Hello Marisol," Emily said before she waived me over to her. I excused myself from the guys and rushed over to Emily only to have her pull me into the kitchen. The kitchen was a good size with plenty of counter space. "So, how have you been?" she asked me quickly, her smile still bright.

"Good," I said with a small smile and she seemed to look me over.

"You seem different than the last time I saw you," she said. "Has something changed?"

"Not really," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table with her. "I'm just finally feeling at home and dressing in clothes that are actually my size." Emily laughed quietly before she patted the table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, a glass of ice water would be nice," I said and she stood, moving over the cupboard to get a glass before filling it with ice and then cool water from the tap. She brought it back over to me and I smiled my thanks before I took a small sip from the glass. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the cake recipe I had written out for her on an index card. "Here's that recipe you asked for."

"Thanks, Marisol, I could never find a decent recipe for a strawberry cake," she said as she took the card and I laughed lightly.

"Well, you'll love that one," I said. "Just make sure you use fresh strawberries."

"I will," she said. "I heard that Paul helped you with some painting the other day." I don't know why, but when she said it my face flooded with heat and I quickly took a big drink of my ice water. So much so that I choked slightly and Emily chuckled as she reached around the table and gently patted my back.

"Thanks," I whispered as I wiped my mouth, "and yeah. He helped me."

"So?" she prodded and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of him?" My face flushed once more and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Paul's very nice," I said, turning my eyes to my glass and the thin layer on condensation that I formed on the outside of the glass. "He . . .," I trailed off with a sigh, not really sure if I should say what I was feeling. After all, I didn't know Emily any better than I knew everyone else, but for reasons I had yet to figure out all of them made me feel at ease and like I was with family and not just people I'd known for a week. Emily shifted in her seat, but I kept my eyes on my glass before I took a deep breath and turned my hazel eyes to her brown. "Can I tell you something and you won't think I'm crazy, especially after only knowing me for a short while?" I asked and she laughed lightly again.

"Sure," she said.

"He just makes me feel safe," I whispered. "I mean, despite his intensity and the slight apprehension I get because of it, I feel like as long as I'm around him, everything is going to be okay." Emily gave me a warm smile before she reached across the table and covered my resting hand with her left hand, the modest diamond ring sparkling on her ring finger.

"Tonight, we're having a bonfire with the tribal elders," she said. "They're going to tell the old Quileute legends. Would you like to join us?" I tilted my head with a slight frown before I bit my lower lip.

"Would I be welcomed?" I asked freeing my lower lip from my teeth and Emily nodded as she pulled her hand back and sat back in her chair.

"You'll be most welcomed," she said. "We enjoy sharing our legends with our friends. Besides, Paul will undoubtedly want you to come. In fact, he's probably going to ask you once he and Sam get back." Once again I felt myself blush, and Emily gave me a small smile.

We sat and talked for a good long while, just enjoying each other's company before Kim soon joined us. Kim was eager for me to come to the bonfire too, and assured me that everyone would be glad I came and that I should hear the legends. It wasn't too much longer before shouted greetings came from the living room and heavy footfalls met my ears. I turned slightly in my chair to see Paul walking in with Sam right behind him. Paul's intense gaze was on me once more and my stomach was in knots by the time he crossed the short distance from the doorway to where I sat at the table.

I barely noticed Sam move over to Emily and place a kiss upon the top of her head before taking her hand and walking her into the living room and Kim following the couple with a smile on her face as she glanced over her shoulder, which left me alone with Paul. The Quileute boy towered over me when we were standing, it was even worse as I sat in the low chair and he stood next to me. There were few occasions where I felt small, but when I was around Paul I felt small all the time.

"Hey," I managed, craning my neck up to look at him. He smiled before he reached down and grasped my hand from the table only to pull me to my feet. The sudden movement and his strength surprised me, so, I found myself tumbling into his broad chest. His body was so warm like the other boys', so warm that it was hot, but I always seemed to be chilled lately so his heat was welcomed.

His arms found their way around me as he steadied my body against his and the second my eyes met his I found myself captured by the dark color of his eyes. It really was unfair how beautiful his eyes were, even when the corners crinkled and he smiled down at me. I could just stare into his eyes for hours and not look away, and judging by the way he steadily held my gaze, he wouldn't have minded. Pressed up against him, it was then that I realized just how put together he was. I knew he was rather built thanks to my crying session the other day, but actually paying attention and feeling the muscles of his chest under my hands and the muscles of his abdomen against my forearms sent my heart racing and a blush raging across my cheeks.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "There's a bonfire tonight and I-," he started but I interrupted.

"I'm already going," I said and he quirked an eyebrow, which made me laugh. "Emily invited me just before you came in." Reluctantly, I pulled myself out his arms and took a small step back. He frowned as he watched me move away and I knew my face was still flushed. "You're a little warm," I said, using his heat as my excuse when in truth I just couldn't concentrate very well being that close to him. He scratched the back of his neck and gave me a crooked smile.

"Sorry," he said and I shook my head.

"I don't mind it, I like it actually, but I'm a little warm right now," I said and my blush deepened even more at the words that left my lips. I was such an idiot. He lowered his hand from his neck and looked down at the tiled floor at our feet with a small smile gracing his lips. "Paul," I said his name slowly and he returned his attention to my face. "You didn't tell the others what I told you the other day did you?"

"No," he said slowly with a shake of his head as he seemed to be thinking quickly. "But Jacob's dad told him and he told the rest of the guys the other day. I assume your dad told Jacob's dad about why you guys moved."

"Oh, probably," I said softly, but Paul closed the distance between us and put his warm and large hands on my upper arms.

"They're not going to treat you any different, Marisol, I made sure of it," he said.

"I know, they haven't mentioned a thing since I got here. You didn't threaten them with bodily harm or something did you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Paul laughed. His laugh was a deep rumbling laugh that made goose bumps rise on my skin.

"Not really," he said and I smiled. It had grown silent between the two of us for a few seconds as we simply looked at each other. The silence around us wasn't uncomfortable and I could just look into his eyes for hours. "You look beautiful with your hair down," he said as he raised his right hand to the side of my head and tucked some of my hair behind my left ear. "You look beautiful with your hair up too, but I like better down," he said as he grasped a lock of my hair and gently toyed with it, "and you look great tonight by the way. The color brings out the green in your eyes." My eyes were a murky hazel, a fighting combination of brown and greet that I thought wasn't the most pleasing color. However, it seemed that Paul liked them. My heart felt like it jumped to my throat. Aside from my father, Paul was the first guy to ever tell me I was beautiful and with the sincerity I saw in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying, but I couldn't help voicing my doubt.

"I'm not beautiful," I found myself saying in response and he shook his head as he held my gaze.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said before he let go of the lock of my hair he was playing with and moved his hand to my neck. With his thumb, he tilted my chin up and he started to lean into me. My eyes fluttered to his lips as they descended closer to mine and I wondered if they were as soft as they looked; and as my heart pounded heavily in my chest and my eyes closed I knew I was about to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. Sorry to leave you hanging at the end of the last chapter, but I hope this quick update makes up for it. Thanks again, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Mari, you-," Quil's voice started and stopped as I jumped in Paul's arms and Paul looked over his shoulder and growled at the other boy with narrowed eyes. He literally growled and I knew I wasn't hearing things then like when I thought he growled at Dad's interruption the other day. "Oh, sorry," Quil said quickly when he spotted me in Paul's arms, but I shook my head and slipped away from Paul.

"It's okay," I said after I cleared my throat. I knew my face was flushed and the grin Quil sent me only made it flush deeper. Paul had almost kissed me yet again, so, obviously he liked me in a more than friendly manner; and I bit my lower lip at the realization.

"What do you want, Quil?" Paul snapped in an unpleasant tone that made me turn my eyes to him. That tone from him was new to me, but when I looked back at Quil and saw the smile on his face it obviously wasn't new to him.

"I went out to get something from my truck when I saw that Mari left her sweater in my truck," Quil said looking at me as he held up my sweater, and as I opened my mouth to respond Paul cut me off.

"Thanks Quil," Paul snapped as he took my hand and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Paul, he picked me up for you after all," I whispered and as we passed Quil, Paul stopped and looked at the other boy.

"Thanks for picking her up," he said before he grabbed my sweater from Quil's hand and we continued out into the living room. I heard Quil's laugh follow behind us as we went into the living room with the others. I sat down on the sofa next to Kim while Paul sat on the arm of the sofa next to me, scowling as he looked at Quil who was still chuckling as he sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"So, Mari, you like it here yet?" Embry asked, his eyes going from me to Paul for a second before settling back on me.

"I've never disliked it here," I responded with a smile, "so, yes I like it here just fine. However, the seemingly endless rain and cloudy skies are a little disheartening; but since the sun is out today I'm feeling much better."

"What seventeen year old uses the word 'disheartening'?" Quil asked and I rolled my eyes as I pointed to myself.

"This seventeen year old," I said, earning chuckles from everyone as I lowered my hand back into my lap. It wasn't long before the conversation was once again flowing easily and the banter between the boys once again started. It was comforting being at Sam and Emily's house and unconsciously I found myself leaning closer towards Paul as the afternoon wore on.

At some point during a conversation with Kim, I felt Paul's arm settle around my shoulders and his hand gently rested on my upper arm. Kim glanced at his hand and sent a raised eyebrow my way, which made me blush and glance up slightly at the man in question who was talking to Sam as the slightly older man stood next to him. I returned my flaming face to Kim, who smiled brightly before she started talking again and I my embarrassment was soon forgotten.

* * *

It was almost seven when Emily started ordering the boys to bring baskets and coolers out to the trucks. It was funny to watch the boys move so quickly to appease the tall and thin woman. I assumed it was because Emily fed them on a regular basis and they wanted to stay on her good side. I was riding to the beach with Paul and we were last to leave the house with Sam and Emily. After Sam locked up their house, the four of us headed towards our respected vehicles and I quietly trotted over to Paul's truck as I pulled on my sweater. It had gotten chilly and I was glad I brought it with me. I went to open the passenger door to his truck, but Paul stopped me as everyone pulled out, drove down the driveway and left, leaving Paul and I alone in front of Sam and Emily's house.

"Aren't we going with them?" I asked with a frown as I turned around and looked up at him. He nodded, but the look on his face was serious and his eyes seemed a darker shade of brown. My heart was suddenly in my throat and I found it hard to breathe as he looked down at me.

"We are, but there's something I have to do first," he said as he gently pushed against me, pinning me between the door of his truck and his rather intimidating body.

"What's that?" I asked, finding my voice was barely above a whisper at the look I saw in his eyes. My stomach knotted as his scent washed over me again and my breathing problem was still an issue. I wasn't exactly sure why I was reacting that way, but my head felt like it was swimming as he raised his right hand to my face.

"This," he said before he leaned down and captured my lips with his. The second his lips pressed against mine, my entire body felt like it was on fire and my legs shook for no reason other than to make me reach out and hold onto Paul so I wouldn't fall. I had only been kissed once and it was a quick awkward peck by the boy I had gone out with a couple of times. It had been nothing like the kiss I was sharing with Paul at that very moment.

I really hadn't the slightest clue what I was doing so I just mirrored Paul's movements. When his left hand gripped my waist tightly before he pulled me flush against him; I figured I was doing something right. After several long seconds that felt like minutes, he slowly started to pull away. I found myself following his lips from mine. I didn't want the kiss to end, and he pressed his lips back to mine as he gently pushed me back so my back was once again pressed against the cool metal of his truck. After another bliss filled moment of kissing, he started to pull back again and I reluctantly let him since air was so desperately needed. Again, my breath had left me as I opened my eyes and looked up at him in mild amazement. He smiled as he pushed some of my hair from my face and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Come on," he said, his husky voice a few octaves deeper than usual. "We better get going." I nodded numbly before he helped me into his truck and we were on our way. As Paul drove, he took my left hand into his right and laced his fingers with mine. We rode in silence, but it was a comfortable silence and I couldn't stop the goofy smile that made its way across my face.

* * *

When we reached the beach and started towards the others, Paul had re-taken my hand in his once again, lacing his fingers with mine. Jacob was the first to spot us and he grinned when he glanced down at our hands. I didn't blush and I didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. I just smiled at him when he looked at me and Paul's grip tightened on my hand. I glanced up at him to see him grinning but looking ahead. I laughed lightly before I returned my gaze ahead only to see just about everyone looking at us. It was then that I blushed. I didn't mind attention, but when a beach full of people (most of who I didn't know) were looking at me like they knew something I didn't, was a whole different story.

"Everything's going to be fine, Marisol," Paul said quietly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand and I believed him without a second thought.

"It's about time you two got here!" Quil said once we joined the group and Paul scoffed. I noticed a little girl, who was probably no older than four or five settled on the sand in front of him and she was trying to get his attention. He quickly returned his eyes to her when she smacked his knee.

"You got here, what, five minutes ago?" Paul asked.

"More like fifteen," Embry said. "What took you guys so long? You were heading to Paul's truck as we were leaving."

"We hit a bit of traffic?" I tried, which only earned me several chuckles from the boys around us and caused me to blush lightly. Paul laughed before he led me away from the guys and over to a group of older women who were busy fixing a mass amount of food with Emily and Kim helping them. "Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper and he looked down at me.

"I want to introduce you to my mom," he whispered back and my eyes widened, which made him chuckle before he leaned down and kissed my temple. "Don't worry, she'll love you." He straightened himself before we weaved our way through the women and I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Mom," Paul said as he walked up to a woman who was an inch or two shorter than me with long graying black hair that was plaited down her back. She turned around and smiled up at Paul. "Mom, this is Marisol; Marisol this is my mom, Sara." I must have started trembling a bit because Paul squeezed my hand encouragingly as his mother looked at me. Her smile grew and I gave her a small smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lock," I said and she laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"Likewise, and please call me Sara, dear," she said and I nodded before she looked at Paul with what I could only describe as a knowing smile. "She's even prettier than you said, Paul," she said and I too looked up at Paul only to see his cheeks darken in a blush. I was surprised to see Paul blush. Obviously he had mentioned me to his mother, but I really hadn't been expecting that. After the kiss we had shared, it was pretty clear that we both liked each other, but we still barely knew each other.

"Mom," Paul said quickly, but she just laughed as she pried my hand away from Paul's.

"You go join the boys, Paul, while Marisol here helps us finish up the food," Sara said and I looked at Paul.

"But-," Paul started but he didn't get to finish.

"I'll have her work with Kim and Emily, so, don't worry. She'll be fine," she assured him before she pulled me along much like Paul had. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he gave me an encouraging smile before slowly turning and joining the others by the bonfire.

* * *

Thankfully, Emily and Kim took me under their wings and I worked along with them in helping prepare the food. My hands were still a little shaky, but I had a feeling that was more do to the chill that was in the air by the water and my cardigan wasn't doing much to protect me from it. "Do the guys always eat so much food?" I asked when I realized we were yet again making enough food to feed an army and all the women around me laughed lightly as Emily gave me a small smile.

"They've got hearty appetites," she said and I shook my head as I smiled. I didn't understand how Emily cooked like this every day, but my hat went off to the woman. I wasn't sure I could do it, especially after my attempt at making lunch for Dad and me today.

"I think I'd know that smile anywhere," a deep voice said and I looked up to see a man in a wheelchair being pushed our way by Jacob, who looked like he was having absolutely no trouble getting the wheels to move over the rough sand. "Marisol Janks, the last time I saw you, you were barely out of diapers and look at you now. Pretty as can be an almost your mother's twin." I think my confusion showed on my face because the long haired man smiled while Jacob grinned. "I'm Billy Black, a friend of your father's." My eyes flickered to Jacob as a smile came to my face. "Glad you could make it tonight."

"Well I was going to spend the evening with Emily and everyone anyway," I said. "I was invited and really couldn't say no."

"Would you have said no?" he questioned and I shook my head negatively. I was proud I didn't blush upon feeling several pairs of eyes on me.

"No, sir," I said. "It's been a long time since I've been to a bonfire, and Emily said that the old Quileute legends were going to be shared. That only served to peak my interest." He smiled then before he nodded.

"I hope you enjoy them then," he said and I smiled.

"I'm sure I will," I said and he nodded again before Jacob wheeled him over towards the fire and where I assumed the tribal elders were sitting. I smiled at Kim as she looked at me and we quickly set back to work. Everyone was getting restless and the elders wanted to begin the legends before too much longer.

* * *

Once the food was ready and everyone had had their fill we all were settled around the fire. I was sitting next to Paul on a log around the fire with Jared and Kim next to us. He had put his right arm around my shoulders and I was tucked into him comfortably as everyone was talking quietly. When he had first done it, I had jumped at the contact and looked up at him, but he just smiled and said I looked cold. I couldn't argue with that and so I had scooted closer to him and further into his warmth. He was only wearing a t-shirt, but he wasn't the least bit cold. My head rested on his chest/shoulder area and I swore I felt him kiss the top of my head.

As soon as everyone was settled Billy started speaking and telling the legends of the Quileute tribe. I was enthralled by the stories and of how the Quileutes were descended from wolves and the warriors of the tribe were shape shifters. When a danger they called 'cold ones' came to their lands, the young men of the tribe would be able to transform into gigantic wolves that were strong and fast. They didn't age while they continued to transform, and lived long lives protecting their people from their enemies. People would call them werewolves, but in my opinion they weren't werewolves. They didn't transform because of the moon's cycle, they transformed at will and only did so to protect their people. It was fascinating.

After a while, the story's theme turned slightly and Billy spoke of what were called imprints of the transforming warriors. The warriors' imprints were basically their soul mates and once they found each other, separation would be painful for both parties. As Billy spoke of a legendary pair, Paul's arm tightened around my shoulders and he ran his hand up and down my upper arm. I looked around the fire as Billy spoke and I saw Sam and Emily sitting pretty much the same way Paul and I were. Jared and Kim were snuggled close and Quil was listening to Billy speak as he gently rocked a sleeping Claire in his arms. It was the quid essential Kodak moment, and I was a little sad that I didn't have my camera with me.

* * *

When the stories were over, everyone sort of scattered, but many remained near the fire. It was getting late, and I was pretty sure it was very close to my curfew, but I didn't want to go home yet. Paul and I were still settled on the log and I was still wrapped warmly in his arm and tucked into his side. He wasn't complaining, so, I was going to take advantage of it for as long as I could. I was completely at ease as I sat there with him just watching the embers of the fire burn and listening to the wood crackle slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked softly, his breath washed over me and I smiled as I sighed quietly.

"Nothing," I said happily. "Absolutely nothing."

"Really?" he asked and I laughed quietly as I raised my head and turned it slightly to look up at him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, I always thought that girls never had a moment where they weren't thinking about something," he said and I shrugged my right shoulder as I smiled at him before turning my eyes back to the fire.

"I'm not a normal girl then I guess," I said.

"Trust me, you're not," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I returned my eyes to his, but he laughed before he kissed my forehead.

"It means your special," he said as he raised his left hand to my face. "You're perfect." I blushed under his heated gaze and licked my lips.

"You know, if you keep feeding me compliments like that, they're going to go to my head and I'll be very difficult to deal with," I said softly as he ran his thumb along my cheek. He chuckled and made a 'so what?' face before he grinned.

"I'll manage," he said before he leaned down and kissed me chastely, earning several cat calls from the boys that were around us on the beach. Paul pulled his lips from mine and raised his face skyward. "Shut up guys!" he bellowed which turned the cat calls into laughter before he looked back down at me.

"Well that was-," I started but didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine yet again. I giggled against his lips when I heard the boys start up again, but kissed him back anyway. I suddenly didn't care that his friends were teasing us. All I cared about was the feel of his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your reviews and ads! I'm not so sure about this chapter, so, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_The forest around me was dark and rain pelted down from the sky making my clothes stick to my body and my hair to my face. The trees providing little coverage from the rain as I started to shiver as I tried to figure out exactly where I was. I was panting, exhausted, and scared. "Marisol!" echoed a familiar voice and my heart jumped._

"_Paul! I'm he-," I didn't get to finish because an ice cold hand clamped firmly over my mouth and a stone like arm wrapped around my waist. Suddenly, a large wolf was in front of me as I struggled against my captor. It wasn't just any wolf. It was my wolf. The wolf I had seen in the forest just behind my house. My captor chuckled behind me as the wolf barred his teeth and growled deeply._

"_Do you really think you can stop me?" My captor asked, his voice laced with an accent I did not recognize. "All I need to do is nip at her skin and you will be too late. You won't be able to stop it. She'll be just like me and thirsty for blood." He pressed his face close to my neck and he inhaled deeply. "Mhm, she smells delicious," he hummed and I tried to fight against his grip, but only ended up hurting myself in the process. My captor chuckled as he kissed my head._

_The growling from the gray wolf intensified before he barked loudly. Tears of fear filled my eyes. I was going to die. Just then two more wolves walked into the clearing, both a little bigger my wolf, but one was black and the other a dark rust color. My captor just laughed again before I felt his teeth graze along my neck and the next thing I knew the gray wolf launched into the air._

* * *

I woke with a gasp and my heart pounding heavily in my chest and a pair of arms tightened around me. "Hey, what's wrong?" Paul's voice came from above me and I blinked rapidly as the light of the fire met my eyes and I raised my head from his shoulder and turned my head so I was looking at him. Concern was clearly etched on his face as he looked down at me. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head negatively as I tried to get my heart to stop racing.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," I said before I laughed lightly. "I think the legends Billy told put some strange ideas in my head."

"Why? What did you dream?" he asked. His body was tense, just like his voice as he held onto me tightly.

"It was raining and I was in the forest. I was lost and I heard you calling out for me," I said as I pulled back slightly and shifted how I was sitting so I could face him directly. Nearly everyone had gone with the exception of Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily. I vaguely noticed they were listening to me as I spoke, but I continued on. They would have found out eventually anyway. "I went to answer you, but someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with their hand. They were like ice, whoever they were, and their grip was like steal.

"Suddenly, my-that wolf I told you about appeared. He was growling at the guy that held me, but they guy wasn't scared. I think it must have been one of those 'cold ones' Billy was talking about, you know a vampire. He was talking about biting me and turning me, telling the wolf I smelled delicious." Paul was trembling slightly, but his dark eyes held mine and I heard the other guys shift in their seats around the fire.

"What happened?" he asked. His deep voice quiet as his dark eyes seemed even darker thanks to the shadows the flickering fire created on his face.

"Two more wolves joined m-the first. One was black and the other a dark rusty color. They were both a little bigger than the first, but not by much. The vampire that held me just laughed before he ran his teeth along my neck and then the first wolf launched himself into the air. I woke up then, but it scared me all the same."

"The wolves scared you?" he asked and I shook my head fiercely.

"No, I wasn't afraid of the wolves; not at all. They were there to protect me. I was afraid of whatever had a hold of me," I said. Paul sighed heavily, his body still trembling slightly, before he pulled my body close to his. I welcomed the warmth his body provided and I wrapped my arms around him. The trembling slowly started to ebb away as I held onto him and he kissed the top of my head. "What time is it?" I asked absently and Paul's left hand left me as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

"Nearly midnight," he said quietly and I gasped as I pulled away from him.

"Crap," I said as I stood quickly and grabbed his hand. "You got to get me home. I'm almost an hour late."

"Late?" Paul asked as he stood since my pulling on his hand wasn't budging his large frame.

"My curfew's at eleven, Paul," I said and with another firm tug, I assumed he had enough and he stood from the sand in front of the log. "Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder to Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily; and I heard the four of them laugh before they said good bye to us as Paul let me practically drag him towards his truck. "He's going to kill me," I said as I let go of his hand when we reached the truck and I ran to the passenger door.

"Relax, Marisol," Paul said as he caught my arm and stopped me from throwing myself into the cab of his truck. He turned me around to face him and I looked up at his smiling face, which I could see thanks to the moonlight shining down through the thin vale of clouds in the night sky.

"Relax? Paul, my dad is going to have my head," I said, my voice a few octaves higher than usual and his smile only grew.

"Emily called him, Marisol," he said as he raised his free hand to my other arm and gently held my arms in his hands as he looked down at me.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled as he raised his hands to my face and ran his thumbs along my cheeks.

"When you fell asleep, Emily called him to tell him that you had fallen asleep and that she'd make sure that I brought you home before it got too late," he said.

"Is that why everyone was laughing?"

"Probably, and the fact that you looked like a crazy person," he said with a chuckle and I smirked before I punched at his chest only to cry out quietly in pain as my hand throbbed like it had hit stone. I brought my right hand to my chest and covered it with my left. Paul's hands quickly left my upper arms as he cursed quietly and grabbed my right wrist and pulled my hand towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said weakly and he gently ran his fingers over my clenched hand and spread out my fingers. It ached as my fingers straitened and as he rubbed them softly in his hands, but it wasn't terribly painful so I knew nothing was broken. "I'm fine," I told him again as I looked up from our hands and at his face. He too turned his attention to my face and I gave him a small smile. "I think you work out too much if your chest is that hard." He scoffed a laugh then before he shook his head and raised my hand to his lips, where he placed a soft kiss on my aching knuckles. My heart felt like it was in my throat as his warm lips brushed over my chilled skin and I took a quiet but sharp intake of breath at the sensation. His gaze held mine as he lowered my hand and I saw a small smile settle across his lips as he looked down at me.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said softly before he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and sat there numbly after Paul closed the door and started round the truck to the driver's side. At that moment I knew my feelings for Paul had taken a huge turn, and I was pretty sure that I was falling in love with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around ten to an empty house and a note from Dad stuck on the fridge letting me know that he had gone fishing with Billy and Charlie. I had barely slept through the night, which was why I had gotten up so late. I was trying to wrap my head around my sudden realization of the night before as Paul drove me home. I had known the boy for all of two weeks, and knew only a little bit about him. There was no way I was falling in love with him, but I was. Suddenly, I was imagining what my future was going to be like now that Paul was in my life. It was all very exciting and terrifying at the same time.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that there was no way in the world I was ever going to tell him how I felt. At least, not until I was sure he wasn't going to go running for the hills. After all, I was still in high school for crying out loud and he was only eighteen. There was a high probability that Paul and I wouldn't even be together in a year, let alone a lifetime together. Hell, I didn't even know if we were officially together. We hadn't been on a date, unless you counted the bonfire with everyone else or when he helped me paint my room. I didn't want to put a label on whatever it was we had going on, but I had hope that since he seemed to enjoy kissing and holding me so much that there was more to our relationship than friendship. However, I could just be setting myself up for heartbreak.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I focused on my grumbling tummy and set to making myself breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for anything that required too much effort, so, I settled on cereal. I poured myself a hefty bowl full and padded out into the living room before settling onto the sofa. I turned on the television to try and find something entertaining on Sunday morning, but before I could even change the channel a firm knock sounded on my door. Sighing, I sat my bowl of cereal and the remote down on the coffee table before I walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it surprised to find Paul on the other side.

"Paul," I said as I smiled up at him. He smiled back before he gently pushed me back a bit so he could enter the house and I closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jacob told me your dad went fishing with Billy and Charlie today," he said. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, you could have just called. You didn't have to drive all the way out here," I said, but he simply smiled and shrugged before he put his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

"I wanted to see you," he said. It was then that I remembered I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a baggy dark blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants that had seen better days. Plus, my hair probably looked a mess as most of it was falling out of the loose bun I had pulled it into when I got ready for bed last night.

"Oh," I said softly before I pulled the hair tie from my hair and fixed it as best I could all the while looking at the floor. When I returned my eyes to Paul's I found him smiling.

"Did I wake you or something?" he asked and I shook my head negatively as I gestured towards the coffee table.

"I woke up a little bit ago and was just sitting down to breakfast and to watch some TV," I said and he nodded. "Want to join me?" I asked and he was smiling again.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, if you like frosted flakes, you can have the bowl on the table," I said as we walked further into the living room. "I haven't eaten out of it yet." He nodded and walked over to the sofa. "I'll be right back," I said as I started for the stairs.

"Isn't the kitchen that way?" Paul asked from behind me and I turned around at the base of the stairs to see him holding the bowl of cereal in his left hand while pointing with his right thumb over his right shoulder.

"Yes, but I should get dressed," I simply said, before I turned back around and raced up the stairs. His laughter only made me blush.

* * *

We had spent the rest of the morning and part of the early afternoon settled on my sofa, just watching various infomercials and talking about how lame the product was or how overly dramatic the people were being. The air around us wasn't uncomfortable or strained, and we sat close together; Paul with his arm around my torso and me tucked into his side with my right leg crossed over my left and my bare foot resting against the shin of his right leg. Paul's hand rested on the lower part of my waist and just above my hip and as he flipped through the channels trying to find something for us to watch, I could feel his thumb rubbing tiny circles against my waist. He stopped on some car show seeing as nothing else was on, and he lowered the remote to his lap.

"Is this okay?" he asked and I nodded. It was a show I had seen before, thanks to Dad, and I didn't mind it even though I didn't know what they were talking about half the time. We watched the show in silence, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Paul, can I ask you something?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure," he said and I lifted my head from his shoulder and turned my head so I was looking at him. I had expected to find him still looking at the TV, but his attention was solely on me and he had an expectant look on his face. I had lost my nerve for a second until my brain reminded me that I needed to ask the question that had been plaguing me, even though I was worried as to how he was going to take it.

"Um, well, I was just wondering . . .," I trailed off, my hazel eyes locked with his brown, and his arm tightened around me.

"Wondering what?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I was wondering . . . what are we?" I asked and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed quietly as I uncrossed my legs and sat up fully, pulling away from him a bit, but his hand remained on my waist.

"Obviously, we like each other," I said as I focused my eyes on the dark wood coffee table, "but we don't know much about each other yet. I'm new to the whole relationship thing, Paul, and I'm curious as to what we are. Are we friends with a few added benefits or are we more than that? I mean, technically we've never even been on a date; so, could we really say we're dating?" I was nervous and I was babbling; and the fact that Paul hadn't said anything yet had me a bit on edge.

I looked at him expecting to see a look of contemplation on his face, but all I saw was his smile. His beautiful, knee weakening smile, and I felt m face heat in a blush as I bit my lip. He sat up and after setting the remote on the sofa next to him; he raised his left hand to my face. He simply looked at me for a long time before his thumb gently tugged my lower lip from the grip my teeth had on it.

"Marisol," he said with a pause, "I 'm under the impression that last night was a date, but since we were with everyone else we should probably have a redo. Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah. I've got to show my girl a good time now and again," he said and my heart started racing in my chest.

"_Your_ girl?" I asked and his smile was back.

"Do you want to be my girl?" The first answer that came to mind was 'yes,' but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"Do you want me to be?" I asked back and he nodded.

"Always," he said and I smiled softly at the answer. My thoughts from earlier in the day were long gone thanks to the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke that one simple word. I had no doubt that he meant it. "So, dinner tomorrow; we'll make it our first _official_ date?"

"Sounds perfect," I said and he smiled before he started to lean into me and I met him halfway. Our lips melted against each other, with such ease that I felt the fire clear to my toes. His arm tightened around my body and his hand slid into my pulled back hair before he gently pulled on my hair, tilting my head back a little more, so he could deepen the kiss. My hands slid up his chest and settle on his shoulders as he gently pushed back and I found myself lying back on the sofa. My brain was battling with my heart while Paul's lips continued the assault against mine, and as I felt his calloused fingers against the skin of my stomach, my brain won. "Paul," I breathed after I pushed him away and he looked down at me, his dark eyes darker and his full lips slightly swollen. I was pretty sure I was in the same state, but my brain was a little quicker to come together.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding just as breathless as I felt.

"We need to stop," I said and realization lit up his face.

"I'm sorry, Marisol," he said as he raised his broad shouldered form from mine slightly, but we both remained lying on the sofa, me underneath him.

"We both got carried away, but I'm not ready. Not for anything more than that anyway," I told him truthfully. He nodded and he opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, he didn't get to say it. The front door opened and we both looked to the door and I felt the world around me give way when I saw the furious look on my father's face.

"What the hell is going on?" Dad demanded as he slammed the door shut behind him and Paul scrambled up from the sofa. I sat up quickly and stood, adjusting my t-shirt as I did so. "Marisol?" Dad asked sharply while his murderous eyes remained on Paul.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like," I said and he looked at me then and I winced. "Okay, it kind of was what it looked like, but we weren't going to do anything." Dad turned his eyes from me and dropped his tackle box on the floor before he charged over to Paul and took hold of Paul's t-shirt before he started to drag Paul towards the door.

"Get the hell out of my house," he said as he opened the door and shoved Paul out onto the porch.

"Dad!" I said as I ran towards the door, but Dad grabbed me before I could go to Paul's side. He held me firmly, but kept his eyes on Paul.

"I don't care that Billy vouched for you, if I see you anywhere near my girl again, you won't be walking away. Do you understand me, boy?" Dad asked and Paul glanced at me and the grip my Dad had on my arm. I had never seen Dad as angry as he was that very moment, and despite Paul's concern I knew he would never hurt me. Paul, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure at that moment he would have had no problem killing.

"Yes sir," Paul said his eyes on me and I felt my heart sink at the words.

"Paul," I said quietly, but he shook his head subtly and Dad didn't notice. Paul turned around and went down the steps of the porch. It was then that I saw that his truck was nowhere in sight. Dad slammed the door shut and let go of my arm and looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Marisol Elizabeth Janks, I told you not to be alone in the house with that boy, and you do it anyway," he said and I sighed quietly.

"He came over to see me, Dad. We had breakfast and spent the day watching bad infomercials," I said. "Yes, we kissed, and things got a little heavy; but we both realized we were moving too fast. Dad, he was getting up when you walked in. I swear, we weren't going to do anything."

"You're grounded until school starts," Dad said and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, Marisol," he said tersely. "You're grounded until school starts. No more going to the reservation, no more hiking, no more 'friends' coming over, no more anything. I love you, Marisol, but you need to re-earn my trust."

"I haven't done anything to lose it," I said sadly, but Dad didn't say anything at first. He just sighed and picked up his tool box before he grabbed the doorknob. He paused and looked at me.

"I don't know what has gotten into you over the last week, Marisol. Spending all this time with those boys, and brining Paul around when I told you not to. I'm disappointed in you, Marisol, and I never thought I'd say those words," he said before he left the house and I assumed he went out to the garage. Tears filled my eyes and I let out a quiet sob before I ran upstairs and closed my bedroom door behind me before I laid down on my bed and let the tears fall. My day had gone from amazing to terrible in less than thirty seconds, and I felt like I was going to be sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews and adds! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've re-written it like three times and I'm still not completely happy with it, but it's a lot better than the first draft. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

I didn't talk to Dad at all the rest of the night, especially after he called Billy and basically told him to tell Jacob and the rest of them to stay away from me. They argued while I fixed dinner, left him a plate, and took mine upstairs to my room. Billy was yelling back at Dad just as heatedly as he was arguing with Billy because I could hear the other man's voice coming through the other end of the phone. Dad hadn't invested in a cordless house phone, and the only phone aside from the one in his room was in the kitchen. Needless to say it hadn't been easy to hold my tongue while he badmouthed my newly formed friends and my boyfriend.

The next morning I got up, showered, and just laid on my bed all day; not really in the mood to do much else. I didn't go downstairs for breakfast or lunch even though I knew Dad was at work. I wasn't hungry and the small television I had in my room provided my entertainment. It was almost time for the evening news when there was a stiff knock on the other side of the door. From my cocoon of blankets and pillows that I had piled on the bed, I sighed and looked away from some syndicated sitcom I had been watching and to the door. I knew it was Dad since it was about time he got off of work and for a second I debated on not answering, but I knew he would come in anyway.

"Come in," I said loud enough for him to hear before I turned my eyes back to the small TV. The door opened and I heard Dad's sock clad feet shuffle against the hardwood of the floor by the door.

"Mari?" Dad asked, but I didn't answer him. I continued to watch the sitcom, but I wasn't really paying attention to it as I heard him sigh heavily before I heard him walk over and then felt him sit down on the bed next to me. "Marisol, have you even left this room?"

"I took a shower this morning," I said dryly, "but after that, not really. No." He sighed again before he snatched the remote from where it rested on the blankets and turned the television off. It was my turn to sigh as I turned my eyes away from the now darkened screen and to my father's frowning face. "What; does me doing this kind of nothing disappoint you too?" I snapped and Dad's frown only deepened.

"Watch your tone, young lady," he said firmly. "I just came up here to talk to you." I scoffed and looked away from him as I laid back against the pillows and turned my eyes outside and at the rustling trees. My sheer curtains were rustling in the gentle breeze blowing inside. I had opened the windows to let in some fresh air, and it had grown chilly in the room, which was why I had all the blankets on me. I'd been too lazy to close the window.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you right now," I said stiffly. "I'm tired, so, please leave me alone." I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders and turned my back on him as I closed my eyes. I had never talked back to my father, and I was pretty sure he was going to yell at me; but I was surprised when I felt him get up from the bed and heard him close the door behind him as he left. I sighed as I opened my eyes and rolled back so I was staring up at the ceiling.

I had tried to call Paul countless times throughout the day, but he didn't answer his phone and when I called one of the other guys they simply told me that Paul was busy. They had even sounded distant, and I'm sure Billy told them what Dad had said to them. They probably wanted nothing to do with me now, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they all changed their numbers and avoided me like the plague. As I laid there and thought about the last twenty-four hours, an ache formed in my chest. It was a familiar empty feeling that I felt when Mom died only the empty feeling felt like it went much, much deeper.

* * *

The next day was pretty much a repeat of the previous day, however, after showering and actually eating something for the first time in two days; I decided that since Dad wasn't home, he wasn't there to tell me I actually couldn't go anywhere. I decided to go for a short hike. I wasn't going to go far, but I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. It didn't take me long to pack my backpack and dress in a pair of jeans, my hiking boots, and a red long sleeved t-shirt. After pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, I threw on my backpack and started out the back door.

I walked and walked for what seemed like ages, but in reality it had only been about thirty minutes. Paul hadn't answered any of my calls that morning and neither had the guys. I called Emily and Kim only to have both girls tell me that the guys were working for the tribal elders. I was disappointed to hear the uneasiness in both Emily and Kim's voices when I was talking to them, and I figured it had to do with everything that happened the other day. I found a fallen tree and sat down upon the thick log, just looking through the seemingly endless lines of thick trunks and winding moss. It was just as beautiful as it had been the first time I went for a hike, but it seemed a little duller and I wasn't exactly sure why.

Taking off my backpack, I sat it on the ground before I pulled my canteen of water from inside and as I took a long drink, I heard rustling behind me. I lowered my canteen from my lips and looked over my right shoulder only to smile at what I saw behind me. Slowly approaching me was my wolf; my beautiful dark gray wolf. As he walked around the fallen tree so he was standing in front of me, but several feet away, I put my canteen back into my bag and stood.

"Hey boy," I said softly as I reached my hand out to him, and just as slowly as he had first approached me, he walked over to me. Standing, his head and shoulders were well above mine, but he seemed to be slouching and when he was close enough he turned his head into my hand. I smiled as my fingers weaved into the fur of his face and he once again closed his eyes. There was such a human quality about him, that it was hard to believe he was just a wolf but obviously that's what he was.

"I was hoping to see you again," I said and he opened his eyes while my hand remained against his cheek, and when his eyes met mine I gasped quietly. He looked sad, so terribly sad, and the ache in my chest seemed to grow as I looked into his eyes. His mood seemed to match mine and I smiled sadly. "Looks like we're both hurting today, huh?" I asked him as I raised my hand slightly and ran it across his fur. He whined and laid down on the ground. He face was even with mine then and I sighed quietly as I once again found myself petting him.

"Do you want to know why I'm sad?" I asked and he huffed in response. For a moment I thought there was a possibility that he could understand me, but I chalked it up to my imagination and pressed on. He was a wolf. Who was he going to tell my secrets to? "There's this boy," I said with a small smile. "My dad caught us in a rather . . . compromising situation. We weren't doing anything, but it didn't look right; and my dad went crazy. I don't think he'll ever want to see me again, and I'm sad because I really, really, like him and I think that after what my dad did he thinks I'm not worth his time.

"Plus, all the friends I've made since moving here have taken to avoiding me or giving me vague answers. They're really his friends, so, I think they're trying to come up with a way to sever ties with me too without just coming right out and telling me to get lost." I sniffed quietly and continued to run my hand along his fur as he looked at me sadly. "Funny thing is, I barely know the guy but yet I feel like everything's crumbling down around me because he's not here. I think I've finally lost it." I shook my head and lowered my hand to my side before I sighed quietly and looked down at the ground between us as I tried to push away the tears. I raised my head and looked back at the wolf's face only to feel a lone tear make its way down my left cheek.

Suddenly his head reached forward and I saw his pink tongue slide out just before he licked the left side of my face. I laughed quietly and removed my hand from his fur before I wiped at the spit he left behind on my face. "What was that for?" I asked though a light chuckle before he stood suddenly. There was a serious look on his face, as if he was telling me to stay put, before he turned and disappeared into bushes he had come out of. I stood, frozen in place for some reason, with a frown as I stared at the bushes. What I saw next I definitely wasn't expecting. Walking out of the bushes, where my wolf had disappeared into was Paul. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of jean cut offs that fell to his knees and rested low on his hips.

"Paul?" I asked quietly. I sounded breathless and I felt lightheaded as I looked at Paul and as he drew closer. I wasn't sure if it was because he was half naked and completely ripped or if it was because when his brown eyes met my hazel I realized several things at once. I realized why my wolf seemed almost human. I realized why his eyes were so familiar, and how I knew it wasn't going to hurt me. All the pieces suddenly fell into place and my eyes widened. "Holy crap," I whispered before the world spun and the next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

I wasn't unconscious long, but when I came to and I found myself in my bedroom lying on my bed I was mildly confused. "Are you okay?" came a deep voice from my right and I turned my eyes in the direction of the voice only to see Paul sitting on the side of my bed. My hand was warm and I realized it was because my hand was encased in his. Part of my brain screamed at me to jerk my hand away and run, but the other part of my brain was doing back flips and cheering because he was there; and that part seemed to be the part that had control of my body.

"Yeah," I said softly before I pulled my hand from his and sat up before I practically launched myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me firmly to his body as I buried my face in his neck and took in his spicy woodsy scent. I closed my eyes tightly, taking into memory the feel of his warm body surrounding me and the feel of his breath as he washed down my exposed neck and down my back. After a few beats, I pulled away, but my hands remained on my shoulders and his on my waist. "Your . . . the legends are true, aren't they?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," he said and his brown eyes held mine firmly.

"Okay," I said very slowly as I blinked a few times. "How?"

"Descended from wolves remember?" he asked with an awkward smile. He was trying to lighten the sudden heavy air, but it didn't really work.

"How?" I asked a little firmer and he shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. We stared at each other for several quiet seconds until I raised my right hand to the side of his face.

"You're my wolf, aren't you?" I asked, not even bothering to correct myself that time, and the slow smile that made its way across his lips made my heart race. His eyes changed then as he looked at me. They went from concerned and slightly fearful to warm and happy. There was such a deep admiration in his eyes as he looked at me that it felt like my heart was in my throat.

"Yeah," he said again, but his tone was whisper quiet.

"Then it was you I was talking to?" I asked and his answer was another quiet 'yes' as I moved my hand back to his shoulder. "So, if you . . . does this mean vampires are real too?" I asked my eyes wide and a curt nod was the only response he gave me. My hands slid down his shoulders and his chest before I settled them in my lap and looked at him, my eyes still wide. "Holy crap," I said again.

"Don't worry, Marisol," he said as his hands tightened their hold on me and he pulled me a little closer. "No leech will ever even get close to you. I won't let it." I could only blink in response as I looked at him. Words failed me. I had no idea what to say. "I guess . . . I guess I have some explaining to do." I nodded and Paul slid his hands from my waist before he ran his hair over his short hair and started to speak.

* * *

We had been sitting on my bed, just looking at each other, after Paul finished telling me everything. "Marisol, are you going to say anything?" he asked me and I let out a heavy breath as I ran my hand over the top of my head.

"What do you want me to say, Paul?" I asked him quietly. "You and the guys change into giant wolves, don't age if you continue to phase, vampires are real, and I'm . . .," I trailed off, not really sure if I wanted to continue.

"And you're what, Marisol?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"You're basically forced to care about me, Paul, all because I'm your imprint," I said. "Is that why when we met for the very first time, you looked at me like you did? Did it happen then?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "when we were standing with Jake by my truck; that's when it happened and I'm not forced to do anything."

"Yes you are," I said and he shook his head as he grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm not," he said heatedly. "The whole imprinting thing is to help us find our soul mate, to help us find the person who will make us stronger."

"How do I make you stronger?" I asked and he raised his right hand from our joined hands and brought it to my face as he smiled softly.

"Because you give me something to fight harder for," he whispered and I felt my cheeks heat in a blush at the look in his eyes.

"What's that?"

"A lifetime with you," he said and for the first time since I saw Paul come out of the bushes, I smiled.

"You know that was really cheesy," I said and he laughed before he leaned in and kissed me. Despite everything I kissed him back and the ache that had been in my chest for the last two days was gone. He sighed after he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"It may have been cheesy, but it gets my point across," he said before he pulled his head back and looked at me. I laughed quietly and shook my head as he lowered his hand and took mine into his once more. "Are you okay with all of this?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I sort of have to be, don't I?" I asked.

"No, you don't. You have a choice," he said, but in my heart I knew I didn't.

"You heard what I said when you were in your wolf form, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded. "I may have a choice, but I'm not going to push you away because I like you, you idiot."

"Good, because I like you too."

* * *

Paul had left shortly before Dad was due to get home after promising to call me and let me know if he was able to get away again to see me. I decided to fix dinner for Dad and I since I hadn't the night before and if he found me in the kitchen that night, he would probably want to talk to me. Since I now knew that I hadn't lost Paul or my friendships with everyone else, I figured if Dad wanted to talk, we'd talk. I was just putting the chicken in the oven when I heard the front door open and close. It wasn't long before Dad was in the kitchen with me.

"Hey," he said and I looked up from the open oven and at Dad as he stood next to the table that rested in our eat in kitchen.

"Hi," I said after I closed the oven door. The chicken was almost ready and the rice was almost finished as well.

"Smells good," he said and I nodded as I turned away from him and went to the counter where I was putting the finishing touches on the small salad I was making to go with dinner. "Mari?" Dad questioned and I looked at him. "Can we talk now?" he asked and I nodded again before I returned my eyes to the small cucumber I was slicing. I didn't say anything as he walked by me and into the mud room where he sat his work boots and hung up his jacket. I was putting the cumbers into the cut up lettuce and shredded carrots I had already washed.

"Look," Dad said, but I kept my eyes on my task, "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other night," he said slowly and I turned my head and looked at him. "However, I'm asking you to take a look at things from my perspective. Imagine you're my age and you have a teenage daughter. Imagine walking home and finding her lying on the sofa with a . . .," he trailed off and I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as to how he was going to describe Paul and he sighed heavily. "With an overgrown boy practically lying on top of her."

"I told you the truth though, Dad," I said as I turned and faced him fully, my hip resting on the counter. "Yes, Paul and I were kissing, but we had stopped before you walked in. I'm not ready for anything more than kissing, and Paul knows that."

"Mari are you . . . are you with him?"

"Sort of, but that's only if he wants anything to do with me anymore." Of course, I knew he did but Dad didn't and I wasn't about to tell him what I found out earlier that day.

"Mari, I was trying to protect you," Dad said. "He's practically three times your size and if he wanted something and you said no, you wouldn't be able to fight him off."

"God, Dad, Paul's not like that!" I cried as I finally looked at him and Dad's eyes widened when he saw the tears of frustration that had suddenly sprang to my eyes. I hadn't cried in any shape or form in front of Dad in seven years. The last time I cried was when Mom and him sat me down when I was ten years old to tell me that Mom was sick. I'd been scared then, but after that moment and after seeing the looks on my parents' faces I promised to never let them see me cry again. "The second I pushed him away and told him we needed to stop, he apologized and he was _genuine _about it. He was getting up when you walked in and went nuts. Dad, I like him; and when I was with him and the others I felt like it was okay to be happy. For the first time since Mom died, Dad, I felt free."

"Mari-," Dad said lightly, but I shook my head as walked a little closer to him and wiped at the few tears that escaped my eyes. Thankfully, only a few had fallen and the rest remained in check.

"We moved here so it would be easier," I said. "Things were great until suddenly I'm a disappointment. I'm a disappointment because I like a boy, who just so happens to like me back." I looked up at Dad, and he was looking at me with an expression of guilt on his face.

"You're not a disappointment, Mari," he said quickly as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I was angry and I lashed out at you. It's just . . .," he sighed as he lowered his hands from my shoulders and ran his right hand across his tired face.

"Just what, Dad?" I asked after I sniffed quietly and his eyes met mine.

"The last seven years, Mari, seemed to just fly by. It feels like you're still my ten year old little girl with no interests other than horses and dolls," he said before he raised his hands to my face. "But you're not that little girl anymore."

"No, I'm not," I whispered. He sighed heavily before he wrapped me up in his arms and I hugged him tight.

"I don't want things to be this way, Mari," he said into my hair. "I don't want to fight with you."

"He's a great guy, Dad," I said, my voice muffled by his plaid shirt. "You just have to give him a chance."

"I know," he said and I pulled away from him and looked up at him. "You're off punishment, Mari, but I'm serious about you not being alone with Paul in this house, or any house for that matter."

"Okay, Dad," I said and he turned off the water after washing his hands and as he dried them with the hand towel he turned to face me.

"I want to have him over for dinner tomorrow," he said. "I want to meet this boy properly if you two are going to be dating." I smiled then and laughed quietly as I nodded before I returned to fixing the salad. "I'm going to call Billy. I've got some apologizing to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ: **Hey everyone! I hope everyone's having a great weekend so far. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds! Here is the next chapter. If you're interested, I've created a twitter account. I really have no idea what I'm doing, but it's mainly for you guys so I can keep you updated or if you all have any questions/comments for me and I can answer/respond. If you're on Twitter and if you're interested, you can follow me. My account's under my pen name, which if you don't know is WildHope83. FF won't let me put the "at" symbol in front of it so don't forget that. Thank you all so much and I hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Later that night, I was dressed for bed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I rarely slept in anything but a loose t-shirt and sweats, but for some reason it was hot in my bedroom and I didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. After throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I walked over to the window and cracked it ever so slightly before I climbed into the bed and turned the light off. It was almost midnight, and Dad had been asleep for a couple of hours.

After his long talk with Billy, I received several calls from everyone telling me that they weren't trying to avoid me but that they just didn't want to get me into any more trouble than I had already seemed to be in. After talking to Paul I had figured that that was their reasoning, but I was happy to know that they weren't upset with me for the things my dad said out of anger. Paul had actually sounded nervous when I talked to him a few hours earlier and told him that Dad wanted him at the house tomorrow night to have dinner with us. I suppose I didn't help his nerves any when I told him to prepare to be basically interrogated.

I closed my eyes and sighed quietly as my body relaxed against the soft mattress and covers. It was then that I heard a soft clink. I opened my eyes and furrowed my brow as I laid still and waited to see if I heard it again. When I heard nothing, I closed my eyes and settled on my side, curling my arms around my pillow. Then two more soft clinks echoed in the room.

I opened my eyes and sat up, before I scanned the dark room for the source of the sound when I heard it again and I realized it was coming from the window. I turned my eyes to the window and that was when I saw a small pebble hit the glass and the soft clinking noise filled the room again. Frowning, I turned on the light next to my bed, climbed from the bed, and quietly padded over to the window. I looked outside and in the moonlight I saw a shirtless Paul standing under the large oak tree that rested next to the house. Quickly, I pushed open the window and rested my hands on the windowsill.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice, not wanting Dad to hear.

"Stand back," he said with a grin and slowly I did as he asked. Suddenly, Paul's large frame was blocking the window and he eased his body into the room and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," I said dumbly and he laughed quietly before his hot hands were on my waist and he pulled me close before his lips descended upon mine. I stiffened for a second before my hands found their way to his upper arms, and I easily returned his kiss. The kiss wasn't needy or heavy; it was just a simple kiss that Paul ended far too soon for my liking. He pulled his lips from mine and righted his tall frame. He looked down into my eyes with a smile that I returned until his eyes left mine and I saw his eyebrows raise.

"So, this is what you hide under those baggy clothes of yours," he said and my eyes widened when I remembered what I was wearing.

"Shut up," I said quietly before I started to pull away to get the blanket from my bed, but Paul's grip tightened on my waist and he held me in place. I turned my face away from him to hide my blush, but since my hair was pulled back there really was no point to it because he could see my skin clearly. I just didn't want to see the look on his face as he finally saw my curvy and fuller figure.

"Hey, I was kidding," he said lightly before he put his left hand under my chin and turned my head so I was looking up at him. "I've held you in my arms a few times now, Marisol, I already knew; and you're beautiful," he said before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "Amazing," he breathed before he kissed me again and then continued the pattern with every word he said. "Soft . . .perfect . . .j-," he started but I silenced him by raising my hands to his face and bringing his lips to mine. He chuckled against my lips before he wrapped both his arms around my waist and lifted me from the floor as he stood fully. My arms wrapped around his neck/shoulders and our kiss never broke.

"I really think you're too good to be true, Paul," I practically panted when I finally pulled my lips from his, but remained several inches from the ground as he held me close to him.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "I just love you." My mouth opened slightly and I blinked a few times as I stared at him, my face only centimeters from him, in shock. He smiled before he kissed my cheek and slowly lowered me to the floor. My legs shook a little bit as they took on my weight and Paul kept his hands on my waist to keep me steady.

"You love me?" I asked softly and he nodded as he raised his hand to my face and ran his thumb along my cheek.

"Yeah," he said and I didn't know what to say. I liked him. How was I supposed to know if what I felt for Paul was more than that? I mean I really, _really_, liked him; but I was seventeen, what did I know about love? "Hey, don't panic. I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just want you to know how I feel," he said as he lowered his hand from my face and rested it on my shoulder with his smile still in place.

"Paul, you've only known me for two weeks," I said with a small frown on my face. "How can you possibly say that you love me?"

"Imprint, remember?" he asked and I was pretty sure I had a 'duh' look on my face because he chuckled.

"So, that's the only reason?" I asked and he shook his head negatively.

"No, not the only reason," he said as he pulled me close and my hands rested against his bare chest. His muscles trembled under my touch; well, it was either his muscles or my hands but since the initial shock had worn off I was going with his muscles.

"Then what's another reason?" I dared to ask and he sighed heavily.

"You're smart," he said before he scoffed a laugh. "Hell, I'm pretty sure you're smarter than me and most of the guys." I rolled my eyes at that, but apparently he wasn't finished. "You're thoughtful and sweet. You care about everyone and like to make sure everything's taken care of." I frowned and he smiled. "Just because I'm not standing right next to you, doesn't mean I don't see when you do things. I saw how you did more than your fair share during the bonfire and Mom didn't shut up about how helpful you were. She told me I finally found a winner in the girlfriend department."

"Finally?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and I swore his copper cheeks darkened in a blush as he looked down at me with a sheepish look on his face.

"I dated . . . a lot in high school; but I only had one serious girlfriend. She wasn't exactly high on the approval list with Mom."

"Oh?" I asked and his grip tightened on me.

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about her coming around. She doesn't even live on the reservation anymore. The second after graduation she high tailed it out of here with some new guy she had started seeing. He was some nasty looking biker dude with a beard. She literally rode off on the back of his bike after the ceremony." I laughed quietly and Paul chuckled with me; however, a small bit of my insecurity reared its ugly head.

"Was she pretty?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She was okay," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't even really remember what she looks like. The second I saw you, everything else is just washed away."

"Cute," I said, not really believing the line, but I started to thanks to the seriousness I saw in his beautiful dark eyes.

"I'm serious, Marisol," he said. "No one, not even the supposed most beautiful woman in the world can hold a candle to you." My heart palpitated in my chest and I found myself smiling up at him. "I'm going to keep telling you how beautiful you are until you actually believe me, Marisol."

"I believe you think I'm beautiful, Paul," I said. "I just don't see what you see."

"One day you will," he said lightly before he leaned down and kissed me slowly. My hands slid up his chest and settled at the back of his neck, my thumbs brushing along his hairline. I knew at that moment that if I didn't love him already, I was pretty damn close to. "I should go," he said after several heated seconds and I whimpered in disagreement, but opened my eyes and looked up at him to see him grinning.

"Do you have to?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "You need sleep and I've got to get back to my side of the line and do my patrol with Jared."

"Your side of the line?" I asked with a frown and he smiled before he kissed me chastely and let me go.

"That's a story for another time," he said as he walked over to the window. He paused before climbing out and turned. "I'll be back tonight for dinner with you and your dad." I nodded him and he smiled as he turned away and climbed out of the window.

When he was gone, I rushed over and looked out the window only to see him smiling up at me. He waived good bye and I waived back before he turned and raced off into the trees. As I stood back from the window, I realized the room had gotten colder. So, I closed the window tightly and being too lazy to throw on my sweats I just crawled under the heavy blankets after turning off the light. I knew that night my dreams were going to be filled with Paul; I just hoped they stayed PG.

* * *

The next morning, Dad had already left for work by the time I finally dragged myself out of bed. Once again, it was hot in my room so I cracked the window while I went downstairs and ate breakfast. The house was strangely quiet as I sat at the dining table and ate my cereal. It was a little too quiet. So, I stood from my chair and went over to the under the counter radio that Dad had put in the other day.

Dad didn't cook often anymore, but when he did he liked to have the radio on and it was pretty comical to watch him because he liked to dance around when a song came on he liked. My poor father had no rhythm. I loved a variety of music from classical pieces to hardcore metal, but I had a real thing for country music and classic rock. It was a strange combination, but I had my Dad to thank for my love of AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and Styx; and I liked the stories that country songs always told. I could relate to a lot of them.

I digitally searched the stations and smiled when I came across the country station and they were playing one of my favorite songs. I started dancing back towards the table as I smiled, but before I even reached the table. I had gotten a little too into the fast pace of the song as my bare feet moved across the cool tile of the floor, and I spun around with my arms in the air as I started singing along with the song.

I always smiled when that song came on and my cereal was long forgotten as I danced to the music. However, a deep laugh broke the spell the song put me under and I stopped dancing and turned around quickly to see Paul standing in the doorway that led into the hall/foyer. He was leaning against the door frame and I blushed deeply as I adjusted my tank top awkwardly and he smiled. His grin only made me blush deeper, and I rushed over to the radio and turned the music off. I was trying to stop blushing, but it was no use. He already saw that my face was the color of a tomato and it didn't really help that he was once again shirtless.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked before pulled my hair from the messy bun it was in and let my dark hair fall down my shoulders, as I tried to hide my face from him and leaned back against the counter.

"You left your window open," he said and since I found the floor more interesting, I didn't know he was walking over to me until I saw his bare feet come to a stop in front of mine.

"And that was an invitation for you to just come inside?" I asked, still looking at the floor. "What if I would have been changing or something?"

"I knew you weren't in your room," he said as he reached forward and leaned down, resting his hands on either side of my waist on the counter. "Marisol, look at me," he whispered and slowly I raised my head and my still flushed face to look up at Paul. He was smiling at me, his dark eyes twinkling. "Do you like to dance?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"A little bit, but I don't think I'm very good," I said and he shook his head.

"You were great."

"Yeah, well, you're a bit biased," I said, blushing even deeper. I was starting to feel light headed from all the blood rushing to my face.

"Maybe, but you can dance," he said with a grin before he raised his right hand and tucked my messy hair behind my ear. I focused on his face and for the first time, I noticed that he looked a little tired.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked him and he shrugged as he lowered his hand.

"Not really," he said and I frowned. "After I left here I had to patrol with Jared and then I came back here to check on you before I went home." He sighed heavily as he stood fully and pulled back a bit before he ran his hand through his hair. "I woke up after a couple of hours and then came here."

"You should be in bed," I said. "You'll be here tonight and you need to be on top of your game." Paul chuckled before her wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to his body before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't worry, I will be," he said softly, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Not that I mind, but . . .," I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine once more. I sighed into the kiss and started to return it, but stopped when I remembered my question. I pulled my lips from his and sighed as I lowered myself from my tip toes to my flat feet. He looked at me expectantly and I smiled up at him. "Not that I mind you being here, but what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"I wanted to see you," he said with a shrug and I laughed.

"Like I said, you'll be here tonight. You could have seen me then," I said.

"Not the same," he said and I laughed again.

"How is it not the same?" I asked.

"Tonight, your dad will be watching me like a hawk," he said. "I won't be able to do this," he said before suddenly he lifted me from the floor and settled me on the counter. I gasped as the cold counter hit my skin, but Paul was settled between my slightly parted legs and I no longer felt the cold before he leaned in and kissed me soundly.

My legs seemed to wrap around his waist on their own accord as my arms found their way around his shoulders and I pressed my body closer to his. Alarms were going off in the back of my head, but I ignored them for several minutes as I just enjoyed the feel of Paul against me and mentally relived the not so G rated dreams I had had of Paul the night before. Paul pulled his lips from mine rather roughly and I opened my eyes as I felt him press his forehead to mine and his were closed tight as he tried to get his ragged breathing under control.

"Does the imprint thing make it feel this way?" I asked softly and he lifted his head from mine and furrowed his brow as he looked at me.

"Make what feel what way?" he asked after he licked his lips.

"Does it make me to never want to stop kissing you; make me want to get as close to you as I possibly could because this isn't close enough?" I asked and he smiled.

"Maybe, or you're just really attracted to me," he said as his smile morphed to a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Go home and get some sleep," I said as I gently pushed him away and hopped down from the counter and onto my shaky legs. "We'll see each other tonight, and you shouldn't be here anyway. I'm not allowed to be alone in any house with you." We shared a laugh before he leaned down and kissed me once more.

"I'll see you tonight," he said and I nodded before he pulled away from me and walked to the patio door that rested in the dining area. He smiled at me and sent a wink my way before he went outside, closing the door behind him. I looked away from the window and sighed heavily before I leaned back against the counter. I was in way over my head when it came to my feelings for Paul, but I wouldn't change them for anything. I liked the rush that came with a touch or a kiss. I found myself hoping that it would always feel that way.

* * *

That night, to say the mood in the room was tense would be a gross understatement of the current stiffness and mild agitation that filled the small dining area in the house. I had failed in keeping any sort of civilized conversation going after we had ate our salad and as we all worked on our plates full of lasagna the silence in the room was crushing and uncomfortable.

"So," Dad finally said and both Paul and I looked at him. "You met Mari at the first bonfire she went to after we moved here," Dad stated more than asked and Paul nodded as he lowered his fork to his plate.

"Yes, sir," Paul answered.

"Billy told me you work for Sam Uley. I've met Sam," Dad said. I frowned and looked at Dad. I didn't know that Dad had met Sam, and Sam hadn't mentioned meeting Dad to me, but I suppose they didn't have to tell me everything. I wasn't exactly an open book. "He seems like a good man."

"He is," Paul said and I looked at him. I could see the mirth in his eyes despite the neutral look on his face; and I wondered what he thought was so funny about Dad thinking Sam was a good guy.

"What exactly do you do for Sam? I know he does some carpentry work, but you don't exactly seem the type." I rolled my eyes at the subtle insult Dad sent Paul's way and looked at him.

"Sam's also the head of security for the tribal council," Paul answered. "I work mainly for the council, not so much Sam but Sam's my supervisor. I also work part time at a small auto shop on the reservation." Since I knew what he really did with Sam, his answer sounded rehearsed to my ears; but I knew Dad didn't really think twice about it since he nodded and took a large bite of his lasagna. Paul mirrored his actions and I took a smaller bite of my own food. I hadn't known that Paul also worked at an auto shop. I had more to learn about him than I thought.

"What do your parents do?" Dad asked and I looked at him again before I looked at Paul. Since each man was sitting on each end of the short table I felt like I was sitting center court and watching a tennis match the way my head kept going back and forth.

"My mom co-owns a diner in La Push with my aunt, and my dad was a fisherman," Paul said.

"Was?" Dad asked and I looked quickly at my father.

"Dad," I said quietly and he looked at me with a frown.

"It's fine, Marisol," Paul said quietly and I looked at him. He gave me a small reassuring smile before he looked at Dad.

"My dad died several years ago," he said and I looked at Dad. For the first time since Paul walked through the front door Dad's scowl actually left his face. "It's been my mom and me since I was twelve."

"Really?" Dad asked and as I looked at Paul, I saw him nod.

"Yes, sir," Paul said and I returned my eyes to Dad. Dad simply nodded before he returned to his food. When the questioning stopped, I was surprised and I looked at Paul with raised eyebrows. He subtly shrugged and the two of us started eating. We continued dinner in silence and as I started to clear off the table, Dad stopped Paul from helping me.

"Paul, how about you come outside with me for a little while," Dad demanded more than asked and after looking at me, Paul nodded.

"All right," Paul said and the two of them walked out the patio door that went out of the backyard through the patio door. They walked to the side of the house, towards the garage and out of my line of sight. As I continued clearing off the table and started the dishes, I worried my bottom lip as a million different thoughts ran through my head about what was going on outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_Third Person POV_

"Follow me to the garage," Tyler said as soon as Paul closed the patio door behind him and cautiously Paul followed. He wasn't exactly sure what Tyler was up to, but he wasn't too alarmed. They came to a stop next to the side door of the garage and Tyler turned around to look at him. "I'm still not fully on board with you dating my daughter, Paul, but they way you look at her . . . I can tell you really care about her."

"I do, Mr. Janks," Paul said, "and I can promise you that I will never do anything to hurt her." Tyler looked at the serious expression on Paul's face and he fought against the smile that he felt coming.

"You know, when you say that I actually believe you," Tyler said and Paul only nodded as he looked down at Tyler. "She's happy. You make her happy and she hasn't been happy for a long while now. However, if you do hurt her, I don't care if you are bigger and younger than I am; I'll find some way to kick your ass. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Paul said as he too fought against the smile he felt coming, but the corners of his lips turned up anyway. Tyler smiled at the young man and glanced towards the house before he looked back at Paul and gestured towards the door behind him. He may not have fully trusted the young man yet, but if Marisol was happy, he wasn't going to fight her any more about her relationship with the Quileute boy.

"I want to show you something," he said and Paul nodded as Tyler unlocked the door and opened it before stepping inside. "Mari doesn't know about this yet, and I'm hoping to keep it that way until I have it running," Tyler said and Paul frowned until Tyler turned on the light of the garage. Boxes and tools lined the shelves along the walls, but settled in the center of the garage was a beat up looking two door Chevy. He wasn't exactly sure of the model, he guessed maybe a cavalier, but he knew it was a nineties model. A smile lit up Paul's face as he looked at the car before he turned his eyes to Tyler.

"You got her a car?" Paul asked and Tyler chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck before he lowered his hands to his sides.

"Yeah, but I can't get her running," he said. "I'd like to think that I know what I'm doing when it comes to cars, but other than changing the oil and the tires I don't know squat. How would you feel about giving me a hand?"

"Really?" Paul asked and Tyler nodded once more.

"Obviously, you know more about cars than I do and I could use all the help I could get," Tyler said. "Plus, it'll give me an excuse to learn a little bit more about you."

"I'd be happy to help then," Paul said with a smile, "and I could probably get you a deal on any parts you need." Tyler chuckled and nodded his head before he led Paul over to the car and started to tell him what he thought was wrong with it.

* * *

_Normal POV_

They had been outside for almost an hour and I was heading towards the patio door to head outside and find out what exactly was going on when Dad and Paul walked through the door laughing. I froze in my tracks and frowned. They were laughing. Like heavy duty, 'just heard the funniest joke ever,' kind of laughing. I had no idea what had been said, but a part of me really didn't want to know. Dad's laughter quieted down when he saw me and he put a hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Why don't you go out with Paul for a while," Dad suggested and I silently wondered if an alien had abducted my father and put one of its own in his place. Hey, it was possible. My boyfriend could shape shift into a giant wolf and vampires were real. I was getting ready to put money down that Bigfoot existed too. "Go and get some ice cream or something. It's a nice night." That was one of the last things I had expected Dad to say at the conclusion of dinner.

"Okay," I said slowly as I nodded and Dad lowered his hand from my shoulder before he smiled at Paul and sauntered into the living room like he didn't have a care in the world. Slowly I turned my hazel eyes to Paul who was smiling smugly at me, and his smile only grew when he saw the confusion on my face. "What the hell happened while you two were outside?" I asked and he laughed quietly before he closed the small distance between us and leaned down slightly before he took my right hand into his left.

"Just male bonding, Marisol," Paul said. I opened my mouth to say something, but he simply tugged on my hand and pulled in the foyer before pausing long enough for me to pull on my tennis shoes and grab my light jacket. After saying good bye to Dad, Paul took my hand again and started to lead me to his truck, but I stopped him the minute we were off the porch steps.

"Seriously, Paul, Dad was ready to literally kill you a few days ago. How did it go from that to this?" I asked and Paul smiled before he pulled me closer.

"I told you we bonded."

"Over what?" I asked, still confused.

"The one thing we have in common," he said.

"Which is?" I asked and he chuckled quietly before he leaned down and kissed me chastely.

"You," he breathed against my lips before he kissed me once more and then stood his full height. He was looking at me with a silly grin and I had a feeling it was because the confusion was still there and my face had to look pretty comical.

"Me?" I asked slowly and he nodded.

"You," he said again.

"Me?" I asked again with a frown and a tilt to my head. He rolled his eyes before I suddenly found myself scooped from the ground and settled bridal style in Paul's arms.

"Hey!" I yelled before I laughed as I threw my arms around his neck, and Paul smiled.

"We both only want you to be happy and safe, Marisol," Paul said and I looked into his eyes. "I still have a ways to go before I'm completely in his good graces, but I've got a foot in the door." I smiled then and laughed quietly before I kissed him, my left hand sliding up from his neck and into the back of his short hair. I pulled my lips from his and he smiled as he looked down at me.

"So, are we going to get that ice cream?" I asked and he laughed before he nodded.

"Yeah," he said and I had expected him to put me down, but he carried me to his truck and finally settled me down on the ground beside the passenger side door of his truck. He opened the door and as I started to climb in he stopped me by catching my right arm and I turned my eyes to him only to have him kiss me chastely.

"What was that for?" I asked him softly and he smiled.

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing you," he said and I rolled my eyes, but laughed quietly as I climbed into the truck. The night had gone far better than I could have ever hoped it would.

* * *

The following day, Dad let me have the car for the day while he got a ride to work from a friend. I found myself at Emily's baking with her while Kim watched. Kim was settled on a stool on the other side of an opening in the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room, nibbling on a muffin and watching Emily and I. She said she wasn't one for baking, but that she would happily sample everything we made. Emily had just finished up the last batch of huge blueberry muffins she made weekly for the boys and it was my turn to take over the oven. I pulled out two of the six discs of pastry dough I had made while she was putting in the last of her muffins. Emily watched me with a small smile as she sat the tray of muffins on the rack to cool.

"I can't believe you bake," Emily said and I smiled at her as I moved aside the bowl that held the now cooled apple pie filling I had made on the stove.

"Pies from scratch. The boys are going to think they're yours Emily," Kim said with a smile and I chuckled as I looked at Emily and she shook her head.

"Trust me, I'll make sure they know who made them," she said, "and if they are half as good as this filling smells, you're going to have to give me the recipe."

"Sorry, Emily," I said through a grin as I started rolling out one of the discs to put in the bottom of the first pie pan. "I would, but it's my mom's secret recipe and I'm only allowed to pass it on to my children." Emily pouted playfully and I laughed quietly as I shook my head. "That pout may work on Sam, but it's not going to work on me," I said and Emily's pout left her face as she laughed.

"Did your mom teach you to bake?" Kim asked and I nodded as I carefully settled the rolled out dough into the pan before I started pressing it into place.

"She taught me how to cook and how to bake," I said, my eyes on my hands to make sure I didn't press too hard and break through the dough. "Up until last year we spent just about every weekend in the kitchen." I laughed quietly and shook my head. "Dad used to say we were trying to make him fat, because we were always baking something new. Before she died, my mom wanted to make sure I would be able to do stuff like this with my kids," I said. It was easier for me to talk about her, and talking with Emily and Kim was just about as easy as talking to Paul.

"Did she get sicker last year? Is that why you stopped baking together?" Emily asked softly and I looked up from hands and at her sad face. To my surprise there wasn't a trace of pity on her face, simply compassion for the loss I suffered, and I found myself smiling at her.

"Yeah," I said. "She started going downhill around this time last year," I continued as I rolled out the second disc I had pulled out to cover the filling once I put it in the crust. I was making three pies since I knew how much the boys ate, and I still wasn't sure if they would be enough. "She went into the hospital just after New Years and after four months, she asked to come home. She knew her time was almost up, and she didn't want to die in the hospital." I was proud of myself for not breaking down and crying, but I had already told Paul about how Mom passed away during one of our lazy days together and it was easier to tell the second time around. "They put her on home hospice care and she passed away in her sleep."

"How did you find out?" Kim asked as I finished rolling out the dough and grabbed the large bowl of filling and the spoon. I looked at her with a sad smile.

"Dad woke me up," I said softly before I started to spoon the filling into the crust. "Funny thing is, I didn't cry."

"You didn't cry?" Emily asked and I shook my head negatively.

"Not when he told me. Dad had been crying," I said as I continued to fill the crust. "I could see it and he was trying to hold it together for me. I knew I had to be strong for him so I just hugged him and he started crying again. I only cried when I was in the shower or when I knew I was going to be alone for a while and it was never for very long. I didn't even cry at the funeral. I wanted to, but nothing came." I finished filling the pie and carefully rolled the dough onto my rolling pin and covered the filled crust.

"Have you?" Emily asked as she put a gentle hand on my forearm and I turned my eyes up slightly to look at her.

"I have. Paul sort of brought it all out of me," I said and Emily smiled before she lowered her hand. I cut off the excess crust and sealed the edges before I cut the three slits in the center of the pie and smiled.

"That was quick," Kim said and I laughed.

"When you've made a couple hundred pies, it sort of become automatic," I said and Kim and Emily laughed quietly. "Now, we just have to get this one in the oven and I can make the other two." The conversation turned then, and I was thankful for it.

It wasn't long before all the pies were made and cooling, Emily's muffins were already in dishes, and we had chocolate chip cookies on an assembly line and going into the oven. Emily was pulling a pan from the oven when the door slid open and several large frames entered through the door. Kim turned on the stool she sat on and I looked up from the pan I was spooning cookie dough onto and the smile was instantly on my face when I saw Paul walk through the door last behind Sam and Jared.

His eyes seemed to find mine the second he was through the door and he moved past his pack brothers and walked into the kitchen before he took me into his arms. I laughed as I dropped the spoon into the nearly empty bowl of cookie dough as he lifted me slightly from the floor and kissed me gently. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but Sam and Jared had pretty much done the same thing with Emily and Kim.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked when he settled me back on the ground. "Emily told me you guys were patrolling, but I didn't think that took all day."

"It was just the three of us today," Paul said as he raised his right hand to my neck and ran his thumb along my jaw. "Jacob's pack didn't patrol with us and Sam gave the other guys a reprieve since they've been taking double patrols lately." I nodded my head and smiled up at him before a throat clearing broke the two of us apart. I looked to my right and smiled at Jared when I saw him standing next to Kim with his arm around her shoulders. Sam and Emily joined us and I laughed quietly at the thought of what we all must look like. Three large men with three average sized women tucked into their sides.

"So, what's with the baking marathon? I thought you were just going to make some muffins," Sam said as he, Jared, and Paul each grabbed wither a muffin or a cookie. The pies were settled on a back counter, and I figured they hadn't seen them yet.

"Marisol came over and we sort of just went crazy," Emily said. "She even made a few apple pies from scratch." Emily smiled at me and I smiled back before I blushed lightly at the surprised looks on Jared and Sam's faces.

"You bake?" Jared asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I bake," I said through a quiet laugh as I felt Paul's hand settled on my upper right arm as he pulled me a little closer. I raised my left arm and wrapped my arm around his waist and it was then that I realized he was shirtless because I felt his hot skin against my arm. I also noticed that Sam and Jared were shirtless, and they were as nicely put together as well, but Paul was a little more ripped then his friends; at least in my opinion.

"Hmm, who knew?" Jared teased and I rolled my eyes while Emily slinked away from Sam to get the cookies out of the oven.

"Okay, let's talk about something other than my baking skills," I said as I pulled away from Paul and finished putting cookie dough on the pan.

"Men out of the kitchen," Emily said. "We've got to finish up these cookies." Sam grinned at her before he kissed the scarred side of her face while she sat the tray down for a second to clear off the cooling rack before she put the hot cookies on the rack. Emily smiled at him before he walked out of the kitchen. I looked up at Paul then and smiled.

"That means you too, mister," I said. "Go play with your friends." Paul chuckled and rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed at my bad joke.

"Fine," he said before he kissed me chastely and walked out of the kitchen before grabbing Jared by the arm.

"Hey! I wasn't in the kitchen!" Jared said.

"If I can't sit with my arm around my girl, neither can you," Paul said before he playfully shoved Jared outside before he looked back at me, winked, and then went outside with Jared. Kim, Emily, and I laughed again and shook our heads before we continued on as though the boys hadn't interrupted our girl time.

_

* * *

_

Five Weeks Later

It was rather cool out that late August day, but Paul and I were at First Beach, lying on a blanket he had brought with him. We had no plans on going in the water, we were just spending the cloudy day together; away from everyone, and enjoying the quiet that surrounded us. Paul was lying on his back with his right hand behind his head and I was tucked into his left side, my head resting on his shoulder while his left arm was wrapped around me, his hand resting on my left arm. I was dressed warmly in a thick hooded sweatshirt and jeans while Paul was simply in his infamous cut offs and a fitted black t-shirt. I didn't feel the chill in the air thanks to the warmth his body provided and I sighed contentedly from where I laid.

"I don't want to start school on Monday," I said softly as I played with his t-shirt.

"Why not?" Paul asked and I turned my head up slightly to look at him. Not surprisingly he was looking back at me.

"Because it means I have less time to do stuff like this," I said. "Dad's not going to let me come down to La Push during the week, and you've started working weekends at the auto shop. We'll be lucky if we'll even get to see each other a couple of times a week." He smiled as he removed his hand from behind his head and gently pushed some of my hair that escaped my ponytail from my face.

"We'll see each other every day," he said as he lowered his hand and I frowned as I shifted so I was raised up on my right elbow and my left hand remained resting on his chest.

"How?" I asked and he sat up on both his elbows after he unwrapped his arm from around me. His face was above mine once again, so, I tilted my head back and looked up at him expectantly.

"How have I gotten to see you when both of us have been busy during the day?" he asked, that silly smile of his back on his lips. My frown remained before I laughed quietly and smiled up at him.

"Are you planning on sneaking into my room every night?" I asked and he shifted his weight to his left elbow and reached across his body with his right hand and wrapped his arm around me before pulling my body completely to his. My heart jumped to my throat as my legs entwined with his and my left hand slid up his chest slightly so that I could feel his heart thumping hard against my hand. I looked at him with wide eyes as he nodded his head.

"If that what it takes to spend just ten minutes with you, then yes," he whispered and I swallowed hard, pushing down the lump in my throat before I smiled at him.

"I love you, Paul," I said softly and suddenly his goofy grin was gone. It had morphed into his breathtaking smile as his hand slid up my body and moved to my face. It was the first time I had said those words to him, and the look of pure happiness that was on his face made me wish I would have been able to say them sooner.

"I love you too, Marisol," he said back just as softly before his lips molded to mine and he gently pushed me back against the blanket. As his large frame consumed my smaller one and as his lips battled against mine, my mind went completely blank and I let my body take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sorry I've been MIA for almost a month. I swear, 2010 is just not my year. First, I lost my job and then about two and a half weeks ago I find out that my boyfriend of almost three years is a cheating lying bastard. I was a wreck for a while, but I have some of the best girlfriends in the world that helped me get through the worst of it. I'm still stinging, but I'm fine and will get better as time goes on. I'm already looking forward to the New Year and hoping that 2011 will be better. This chapter probably isn't my best since I've really only worked on it the last few days, but I hope you like it. Thank you so much to Ellenaw1 for all of your reviews, they made me smile and actually gave me the encouragement I needed. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! I'll do my best to have the next chapter up within a week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

His warm hand was on my lower back, gently pushing up my hoodie and my t-shirt and soon his calloused hand danced across the suddenly very sensitive skin of my back. I shivered at the contact and gripped his shoulder tightly as he pulled me even closer so I was lying across him. Suddenly, I was straddling him as we kissed. Both of Paul's hands settled on my hips and pushed up my hoodie and t-shirt a bit more and his hands were then settled on my bare waist, his thumbs running across my skin. I gasped when I felt his hands inching up further and I broke our kiss. I moved my hands to the blanket on either side of Paul's head before I pushed my upper body up from his and looked down at him.

"I think we should stop," I said as I breathed heavily and his brown eyes met my hazel. His lips were pink and already slightly swollen, so, I could imagine what mine looked like.

"Yeah, you're right," he said huskily before he licked his lips and pulled his hands out from under my shirts. He fixed them around my waist before he put his hands on my upper waist before he sat up with me still straddling him. I rose up so my weight rested on my knees and shins and my hands settled on his shoulders. For the first time ever, I was eye level with him and I smiled at him. "What?" he asked as he fought against a grin, and I moved my right hand to the side of his face.

"This is the first time I'm actually eye level with you," I said, voicing my thoughts.

"You were eye level with me a second ago," he teased and I blushed as I rolled my eyes and moved my hand back to his shoulder.

"Funny," I said and he grinned. I knew what I was about to say was going to pop the playful mood he was in, but it needed to be said. "Paul, I'm not exactly ready for anything more than kissing right now."

"Hey, it's okay," Paul said as his hands tightened on my waist and he pulled me a little closer to him. "We don't have to do anything more than what we were, and I'll never pressure you to do anything more. You say 'stop' and we'll stop."

"Thanks," I said with a smile and he smiled back before he closed the distance between us and kissed me chastely.

"I love you," he whispered and I smiled as he wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed myself against him. His arms wrapped around me with a chuckle before I kissed him again.

"I love you too."

* * *

That Monday morning, I was standing in front of the mirror that rested above my dresser and brushing out my long hair before I pulled it up into a high ponytail. I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a dark blue t-shirt over it. It was still chilly outside, but not cold enough to warrant a jacket just yet and I didn't feel like wearing a sweater. I had just finished tying off my hair when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called, thinking it was Dad since he told me he arranged to go in late so he could give me a lift to school. Paul was supposed to pick me up because I was going with him to his house for dinner that night with him and his mom. When the door opened I looked through the mirror, surprised to see Paul standing in the doorway.

"Morning," he said with a smile as I turned around quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. I laughed quietly as I rushed over to him. He leaned down enough for me to reach his lips and I raised up on my toes and kissed him quickly. I moved back to my flat feet and smiled up at him as he righted himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Your dad has a surprise for you and I wanted to be here to see your face," he said and I frowned, which only made him laugh again. "Come on, get your bag." He turned around and went down the short hall before he descended the stairs. Still frowning, I grabbed my bag from where I had put it on the bed and followed him out of the room. I went downstairs to see Dad standing by the front door and smiling at Paul as he walked over to him.

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" I asked as I slowly started towards the door and they both turned their smiles to me.

"You'll know in about five minutes," Dad said and I frowned before they urged me outside. I laughed quietly and shook my head as I walked out onto the stoop, but stopped short when I turned around and saw a car sitting parked in the driveway next to Dad's.

"I know it's not brand new or look the best, but Paul and Jacob helped me get it running," Dad said from behind me, "and-," he made to continue but I turned around and hugged him tight, throwing my arms around his shoulders as I practically jumped on him. Dad chuckled before he hugged me back.

"This is so awesome!" I shouted as I turned around and ran to the car. I heard Dad laugh again, and Paul's deep rumble laughter before I heard them follow me as I opened the door to the car.

"You can't go anywhere without these," Dad said and I turned around to grab the keys from his hand. I hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Dad!" I said and he smiled at me before he patted my cheek. I smiled before I tossed my bag into the car, it landing soundly on the front passenger seat. I turned around again and moved past my dad to Paul. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I heard him sigh quietly as he wrapped his arms around me in return. "I'll drive out to your place after school," I said quietly into his chest before I pulled back and he smiled at me as we looked at each. He nodded and I pulled away, climbed in the car, put on my seatbelt, and started it up. I waived at them before I pulled out of the driveway and was on my way to my first day at Forks High School.

"Hey, you must be Marisol," an overly cheerful voice said as I came out of the office, schedule in hand. Dad had signed me up a little later than he intended, so, I had to stop at the office to get my things before I went to my first class. I practically jumped out of my skin as I turned to my left and saw a tall blonde haired girl with streaks of pink in her hair. The pink surprised me, but it actually suited her.

"Um, yeah, how did you know my name?" I asked and she laughed quietly.

"Small town, even smaller school," she said. "I'm Robin. I went with my mom to welcome you and your dad when you first moved here, but your dad said you were over in La Push."

"Yeah, I spent most of my time there really," I said with a small smile before I looked down at my schedule. I wasn't trying to be rude, but class started soon and Robin was just a little too cheery for me at that moment. I was in a great mood and everything, but I was trying to find my way around. My anti-social tendencies were starting to rear their head again, despite the fact that hanging out with everyone on reservation made me open up a bit. I was comfortable with them, here I didn't know anyone.

"Here, let me see your schedule. I can tell you where your first class is," she said and I looked up at her smiling face before I handed her my schedule. She did a once over and grinned. "We have the first four classes together," she said as she looked back at me and held out my schedule. I took it from her and smiled before she suddenly laced her arm with mine and started leading me through the hallway. "We should get to class," she said happily and I laughed quietly as I nodded. The stares I received did not go unnoticed and I felt slightly uncomfortable, but Robin's presence was comforting now and not as off putting. "So, why did you spend most of your time in La Push? I mean, we go there sometimes to First Beach, but there's really not that much else to do there."

"My boyfriend lives there, my friends too," I said and Robin laughed quietly.

"You've only been here for, what two months, and you've already got yourself a boyfriend?" Robin asked and I glanced up at her and laughed as I shrugged. "The guys are going to be so disappointed," Robin said with a soft sigh and I frowned as I glanced up at her again and she smiled as she glanced at me.

"What?"

"You'll see," she said with a smile. "Nick is in our first period." I nodded, not really knowing where she was going and when we reached out room, she let go of my arm before she led me inside. "Hey Nick!" Robin called to a lanky, shaggy dark haired boy, with a pair of dark square framed glasses on his face. He smiled when he saw Robin and his smile grew when he saw me.

"Hey Robin," he said as the tall blonde sat down in the chair next to him in the back of the room and I sat down in the desk in front of her. "Marisol, right?" he asked as he looked at me. I nodded as I gave him a small smile and put my bag on the floor next to my seat. "I'm Nick," he said as he held out his hand and I laughed quietly before I reached over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said and he grinned as he let go of my hand and sent a wink my way before he opened his mouth to say something. The charming smile he put on let me know that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was about to be some cheesy pick up line, however, Robin cut him off.

"Easy, cowboy, she's taken," Robin said with a chuckle and Nick looked at her before he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and nodded my head as felt my cheeks heat lightly with a blush.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't be friends," Nick said with a grin and I laughed softly and nodded my head.

"I don't see why not," I said with a smile, but before we could talk much more the bell rang and the classroom filled with students that all seemed to look my way before they talked quietly amongst themselves, glancing at me every so often, and the teacher walked in.

"Okay, settle down everyone," the older man with a graying beard said as he put a tan leather bag down on the desk up from and smiled at the class. "Welcome back to the familiar faces," he said as he scanned the room and stopped as his eyes landed on me, "and to new ones," he finished still smiling, and I blushed when practically everyone turned in their seats to look at me. I forced a tight lip smile and wished I had worn my hair down so I could hide behind it. The teacher looked away from me then and pulled some papers from his bag, which he said was the syllabus before he started handing them out. Everyone finally stopped staring and I sighed quietly as I took the papers from the girl in front me and handed the last one to Robin. I felt like I was an animal at the zoo on display the way everyone had been looking at me, and I really hoped it wasn't going to be like that all day.

* * *

Apparently, I could hope all I want but hoping did me little good. Robin seemed to be my saving grace all day, and even though I found her a bit too cheery that morning I really liked her. I liked Nick too. He was, like, genius level smart and sweet when he wasn't being flirty. At lunch, I was happy to find out I wasn't the only one he flirted with because he flirted with Robin and Beth and Melissa, who I had met at lunch. There were a couple of other guys I met at lunch, Kevin and Luke, but they were content to just stare at me during lunch. I liked to know what they found so interesting, but I ignored them and just talked with Robin and the other girls.

When my last class let out for the day, I practically ran to my car because I wanted to get to Paul's mom's to help her start dinner. However, I wasn't quite to my car when a familiar voice called out to me. "Hey Marisol!" I stopped and turned around, my ponytail flying over my shoulder as I did so and I saw Nick jog over to me from where he stood next to an SUV with Kevin, Luke, Robin, Melissa, and Beth. "We're heading over to the diner, grab a basket of fries and hang out. You want to come with?" I glanced back over at everyone and saw the girls wave at me. I smiled and waved back before I looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow," I said. "I'm actually going out to La Push this afternoon."

"Why?" he asked with a small frown and I laughed.

"My boyfriend lives there and I'm having dinner with him and his mom," I said with a smile as I took a step back and his mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked as he pointed at me and I laughed again as I nodded.

"Tomorrow," I said and he grinned as he nodded. We parted ways and I was on my way to La Push.

* * *

"I'm serious, I felt like an animal at the zoo all day," I said as I sat at the dinner table with Paul's mom, Vivian, and Paul. Vivian laughed quietly she continued to eat her dinner and Paul just grinned at me as I explained how I felt my first day of school.

"I'm sure they're just interested in the new girl," Vivian said and I looked at her, my fork in my hand. "It'll wear off after a while."

"I hope so," I said with a sigh and Vivian laughed quietly once more.

"Plus, you're a pretty girl. You're bound to turn a few heads," Vivian glanced at Paul and I looked at him too only to see his grin gone and a scowl on his face as he glared down at his plate. Vivian and I looked at each other and shared a small smile with each other.

"Maybe," I said teasingly, my eyes still on Vivian but I could feel Paul's gaze lift up to me. "There were a couple of guys that stared at me during lunch. It was weird, but flattering," I said. Vivian and I went back and forth, teasing Paul of course, but when I saw his hands start shaking I knew it was time to stop teasing him. I didn't really want him phasing in the middle of the dining room.

"However, all the guys are a little too small and pasty for my liking. I like them tall dark and handsome," I said as I turned my eyes to Paul and in place of the scowl I saw the smirk that always seemed to appear when I complimented him in some way. "You have nothing to worry about," I assured him and his grin morphed into a smile before he put a large spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. I laughed quietly as I looked at Vivian who winked at me as she smiled.

Dinner went on with pleasant conversation and Vivian practically shooed us out of dining room and kitchen. We walked out, laughing quietly with our fingers laced together. I started towards the couch, but Paul pulled my hands towards the short staircase in the small foyer. I frowned as I looked at him and he gestured towards the stairs with his head. I smiled and nodded my head as I followed him upstairs.

"I cleaned up a bit before you got here," he said before he opened the door on the left at the top of the stairs and I followed him inside. His room looked like what I expected an eighteen year old boy's room would look like. It was a small room, but it was comfortable and lived in; and smelled nice actually. It smelled like Paul. There were band posters on one of the dark blue walls and a small desk. There was a double bed with its covers throw up in an obvious attempt to make it, but it wasn't exactly neat. He closed the door behind me and I turned to my right and smiled up at him.

"It's nice," I said and he shrugged as he put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "It is," I said as I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and Paul smiled as his hands left his pockets and settled on my upper waist.

"So, you like it when guys stare at you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I slid my hands to his sides.

"No, not really. I was only teasing," I said. "It made me uncomfortable actually. You know I don't like a lot of attention, and before you say anything you looking at me is different." He smiled before he leaned down and kissed me soundly. However, before it could get any more intense, I pulled away from him. "Please tell me we didn't come up here to make out while your mother's downstairs." Paul laughed before he moved away from me and to his closet.

"That's not a bad idea, but sadly no," he said as he pulled a sweatshirt from out of his closet and tossed it at me. I caught it easily and frowned as I looked down at the much too large light gray hoodie before I looked back up at him as he walked closer to me. "I wanted to go outside, and it's gotten a little colder," he said with a shrug before he opened his bedroom door. "I don't want you to get cold."

"That's sweet," I said as I walked out of his room, pulling the hoodie on before walking down the stairs. We walked out the front door and Paul caught my hand before I went down the porch steps. I looked at him and he gestured with his head towards a porch swing I hadn't noticed when I first gotten there. We walked over and Paul sat down on the swing, pulling me into his side as I too sat down next to him. I tucked my legs under me as I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and held me close. He pushed against the wooden porch, swinging us gently.

"Marisol?" Paul questioned after several quiet seconds of us just sitting there together and I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at him. "If anyone gives you a hard time, you'll tell me right?" he asked as he looked at me. The look on his face was serious and I found myself nodding.

"I will tell you, I promise," I said and he sighed quietly before he kissed my forehead. He was far too overprotective, but I wouldn't have him any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for your encouraging words. I swear, you guys are the best, and now that I have even more time on my hands I've thrown myself into writing to keep my mind busy, so, hopefully updates will come more frequently. I wasn't happy with the last chapter because when I planned out this story I intended there to be more to it, but I'm glad you all liked it all the same. I hope you guys like this one a little more. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Christmas was three weeks away, and Dad finally caved and agreed to make the four hour drive to Seattle to do some Christmas shopping. I had no idea what to get Paul for the holiday, and I hadn't been able to find anything that called out to me in Port Angeles or Forks; after practically begging Dad every day since Thanksgiving dinner with Calvin and his wife. Dad had been a little down, and in truth so was I since Thanksgiving. It was our first real family holiday since Mom passed away, but we got through it together. However, Christmas was probably going to be another story.

Christmas was the one time of year where Mom truly went all out because not only was it her favorite holiday, but I was sort of a Christmas baby. I was born on Christmas Eve, and every Christmas from the time I could remember she would tell me that I was the best Christmas gift she had ever gotten. Despite always getting a lot of presents at Christmas, I always managed to get a lot nice gifts on my birthday as well. They were never anything big, but I still got presents. I remember on my sixth birthday overhearing Mom and one of her friends talking in the kitchen as they were putting the finishing touches on my birthday cake.

Mom's friend, who I really don't remember, had asked why she went all out for my birthday when Christmas was the following day and we could have just had a bigger celebration. Mom had laughed and told her that it would be fair to me if she did that. Birthdays were special, she said, and she didn't want me to feel like I was missing out on something. Christmas had always been my favorite time of year too, but not for the presents or the food; it was because of my parents.

They always made it special and every Christmas Eve, no matter where we were, before bed Dad would read the Christmas Story from the tattered book his father had read from to him. I wasn't so sure he was going to read it this year, but as we road through the lightly falling snow towards Seattle, I decided to ask.

"Dad?" I asked and he glanced at me for the briefest of seconds before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah?" he asked and I shifted in my seat so I was looking at him.

"Are you going to read the Christmas Story this year?" I asked him and he looked at me again before his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I was just curious."

"Do you want me to, Mari?" he asked and I sighed softly as I looked down at my hands where my gloves rested.

"Well, you've read it every Christmas Eve for as long as I could remember; and I was hoping that you would. That's all I really want for my birthday, is to hear you read the story." I looked up at him and bit my lower lip, not really sure what else to say just then.

"Really?" he asked as he glanced at me again and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I know this year's going to be hard and . . . and it would be nice to have something familiar, you know?" Dad nodded his head and sighed quietly before he slowly smiled.

"All right, I'll read the Christmas Story, just like always," he said and I smiled at him before I leaned over the center consol and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Dad," I said and he chuckled quietly and nodded his head once more.

"So, why did we have to go all the way to Seattle for Christmas shopping?" he asked, effectively changing the subject. "I thought you already got everyone's presents." I sighed once more and nodded my head as I ran my hand through my hair. I had gotten presents for everyone already, everyone except Paul and Dad.

"Almost," I said. "I've still got to get your present and Paul's present. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to get for your two. You're both very hard to shop for."

"I don't need anything, Mari, a 'Merry Christmas' and a hug would suffice," Dad said, but I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, Dad, I'm getting you something since I've already seen the three big bags of wrapped gifts in your closet, I know you've gotten me a few things."

"What are you doing snooping in my closet?" he asked, feigning anger, and I laughed quietly.

"I was hanging up your laundry when I saw them, I wasn't snooping," I said and Dad huffed. "Relax, Dad, it's not like I shook them or anything to figure out what they were." Dad glanced at me with a pointed look that clearly said he didn't believe me, but I just smiled and let him think what he wanted. After all, I had tried to figure out what they were. He knew me too well.

* * *

We separated once we went into the department store, Dad heading towards electronics where large 'sale' signs were hung and me going in search of something for Dad and Paul. I walked through the store, looking around and hoping for something to catch my eye. When I reached the jewelry counter, I walked around to the men's side and looked at the watches. I had about three hundred dollars to spend, and I knew I'd be able to get something nice if I wanted to.

Mom had left me money after she died, and it was in a small trust that Dad monitored for me. He had pulled out some money for me for holiday shopping since I had so many people to get presents for and my weekly allowance wouldn't quite cover everything. Paul didn't where jewelry of any kind and if he was wearing it when he phased it would break, so, I wasn't looking for anything for Paul. I was looking for something for Dad. When I saw a nice leather band watch that was on sale for one hundred and fifty, I smiled.

Dad needed a new watch since the one that he had broke last year, the hour hand was missing. How it came off and where it went we never figured out. Mom had given it to him on their anniversary a long time ago, and every now and again I would see him look at his naked left wrist to check the time before he would sigh and look at his cell phone. The watch in the case was very similar to the one Mom had given him and I knew I had to get it for him. I looked up and around, but the two sales consultants were busy. I was patient enough, so, I decided to wait before I went in search of something for Paul.

"Service here is terrible isn't it?" a smooth voice asked from my left and I practically jumped out of my skin because I hadn't even heard or felt anyone walk up next to me. I turned my head to look at the man only to see that he wasn't much older than me. He was tall and lithe, with a terribly pale complexion and a too charming smile. I didn't like the tinted glasses he wore since they hid his eyes.

"It's not so bad," I said. "They're busy and I don't mind waiting."

"Are you purchasing something for your boyfriend?" he asked me and I mentally sighed as I glanced between the two sales representatives, hoping one of the would help me soon enough.

"My father," I said, being polite even though I didn't too much care for the man since he was standing rather close. "My boyfriend doesn't wear jewelry."

"Do you really have a boyfriend, or are you just saying that as a polite way of telling me to get lost?" Suddenly, his pale right hand was settled on my upper back as he moved a little closer to me, and I stepped away from him and turned so his hand fell from my back. He was coming on a little strong and was giving off a vibe that had me more than a little uncomfortable.

"I have a boyfriend," I said as I turned my face up to look at his face, but the charming smile was still in place. My words didn't stop him from once again getting a little too close for comfort, but I saw his nose crinkle slightly before he moved back from me.

"Where are you from?" he asked and I looked away from him and back between the sales clerks.

"Not here, and exactly where is none of your business," I said, which made him chuckle, but I ignored him when I saw one of the sales clerks heading my way.

"I like a challenge," he whispered before he took a deep breath, caressed my upper arm, and walked away with a slight pep in his step. I sighed heavily and plastered a smile on my face when the sales clerk asked how she could help me. That guy was a total creeper.

* * *

As the woman wrapped the watch box for me; I could feel a pair of eyes on me. However, as I looked around no one was looking in my direction and the strange man from earlier was nowhere in sight. I summed it up to being on edge after he had gotten a little too close, and as the woman handed me the package, I thanked her with a smile. Dad's gift was done, now I just needed to find something for Paul. I continued my way through the department store deciding to head down to electronics where I had last seen Dad. I saw Dad talking to a sales associate and looking at a flat screen TV, and as I headed towards them that was when I spotted it.

It was the car stereo and speaker system I had seen Paul looking at in a magazine. The sound system in his truck was a bit dicey since it was so old, and it only played cassettes. Who had cassettes anymore? This new one played CDs, and had an mp3 jack. When I asked him about it, he told me it was one of the few models they made now that would actually fit in his truck properly. I knew he couldn't afford it though, but I knew I could.

Quickly, I walked over to the display and smiled when I saw that it was also on sale. It was slightly over what I had left to spend, but Dad would pay the balance. It was only an extra thirty dollars, and I knew wouldn't mind. Carefully moving my purse and the small bag that held Dad's gift to my left arm, I picked up the heavy box and walked over to Dad. He looked away from the sales clerk and laughed lightly when he spotted me walking with the box.

"Mari, what's this?" Dad asked as he took the box from me since it was just about as big as I was. I was even surprised I could carry it and the sales clerk smiled at me because I was panting slightly.

"It's for Paul," I said and Dad laughed again before he shook his head and looked at the sales clerk.

"We'll add this to the TV, I guess," he said and the sales clerk nodded before he took the box from Dad and I looked at him as we followed the clerk.

"You got a TV?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We need a new one," he said and I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against his shoulder as we followed the clerk.

"Can I borrow thirty dollars for Paul's present?" I asked as I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I stuck out my lower lip in a pout as I looked up at him. He chuckled once more and shook his head.

"Sure," he said and I smiled as I retuned my attention ahead. I loved Christmas.

* * *

The following morning was Sunday and after showering and getting dressed, I settled myself at my desk to finish up my homework. Dad was spending the day with Chief Swan, Calvin, and his friends to watch the Seahawks game at Calvin's place. Dad was a little sad to not be watching the game on his new TV, but Calvin's wife was putting together a pretty good spread for them to enjoy during the game. There was no way Dad would pass up free food. He was a guy after all.

I was halfway through my calculus assignment when the doorbell rang. Sighing quietly, I stood from my chair and bound down the stairs. I looked out the bay window and when I saw Paul's truck, my feet moved a little faster to the door. I made quick work of the locks and I swung the door open, letting in the cold air, but I didn't feel it as I looked up at Paul's smiling face.

"Hey," he said before he walked inside.

"Hi," I said as I closed the door and he leaned down and kissed me chastely.

"How was Seattle?" he asked and I locked the door as Paul shrugged out of the light jacket he wore. I was pretty sure he was wearing it for appearances since I knew the cold didn't bother him in the least bit.

"Fine," I said. "I was able to finish up my Christmas shopping."

"And it looks like your Dad got something new," he said as he looked at the TV and I laughed quietly as I opened the coat closet by the door to hang up his jacket. I reached in to get a hanger when Paul suddenly pulled me away from the closet rather roughly.

"Ow, Paul, what the hell?" I asked as I dropped his jacket and stumbled back slightly. He didn't say anything as he grabbed my jacket from the closet and held it tightly in his trembling hands. "What's wrong?" I asked and he quickly turned around and looked at me.

"When you were in Seattle did anyone come up to you? Touch you?" he asked me and I frowned as I took in his expression. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. He looked pissed off, concerned, and worried all at the same time.

"I . . .," I trialed off when I remembered the creepy guy at the jewelry counter.

"Marisol," Paul said forcefully and I blinked as I looked at him. "Did anyone come up to you?" he asked, his voice tight.

"There was this creepy guy," I said as I shrugged. "I was looking at getting a watch for Dad when he came up to me. I brushed him off." Paul literally ripped my jacket apart and my eyes widened. "Paul! My jacket," I said as I grabbed the ripped up material from his hands. However, he just ignored me before he walked past me and up the stairs. "Paul, what's going on?" I demanded as I followed him and he looked around my room before he went to the window and made sure it was locked tight. It was winter, I certainly wasn't going to have it opened.

"Put your boots on," he said as he turned around and looked at me. "You can wear my jacket for now." I just stood there and looked at him with a frown. "Come on Marisol, move!"

"Paul, seriously, what the hell is going on?" I asked and his broad shoulders were shaking slightly as he took a slow deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Look, Marisol, I can explain everything, but right now I want you to get dressed so I can take you to Sam's," Paul said and the expression on his face was so serious I knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Okay," I said. "Okay, can I at least bring my homework with me?" Paul nodded his head and I moved over to my desk and gathered my homework. I put it in my backpack and Paul went to take it from me. "You promise not to rip this to shreds?" I asked and Paul gave me a tight lipped smile as he nodded his head. I let him take the bag before I left the room with him hot on my heels. I picked up his jacket from the floor and slipped it on before I went over to my boots that rested by the door. The second I had them tied, Paul had the door open and my keys in his hands.

After he locked the door he was practically like my body guard as we walked to his truck. As soon I as when sitting the cab of his truck he handed me my bag and closed the door as his eyes looked out into the trees behind the house. I frowned as I watched him slowly walk around the truck and climbed in. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway like a bat of hell before he sped down the road.

* * *

On the way to Sam and Emily's, I called Dad to tell him that I was going there just so he knew where I was in case he was looking for me; but when we went inside, Paul had taken Sam into the other room leaving me standing with a confused looking Emily. "I have no idea," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and sat my bag down next to the dining table before I sat down. "He came over and the next thing I know, he's ripping my jacket, and demanding we leave and come here."

"That would explain why you're wearing his jacket then," she said as she sat down in the chair next to me at the round table. I laughed quietly and looked down at the fabric I was basically swimming in before I shrugged it off.

"Don't mind the outfit. I was planning on a lazy day today before Paul showed up," I said, referring to my sweats and oversized t-shirt. "I was lucky he let me get my homework together before we left." Emily smiled and shook her head.

"You look fine," she said and I smiled at her. I opened my mouth to say something when Sam came out of the room Paul had dragged him into. I frowned and sat up a little straighter as I looked at him.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"Gone, he'll be back," Sam said and my frown only deepened. "Marisol, this man that came up to you when you were shopping yesterday; what did he look like?"

"Um, why is that important?" I asked and Sam walked around where Emily was sitting and moved into a squatting position in front of me so our eyes were practically level.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked me again and I glanced at Emily to see that she was slightly alert as she looked at me with wide brown eyes. I returned my eyes to Sam and took a deep breath.

"He was tall, but who isn't next to me?" I joked trying to lighten the heavy mood that suddenly filled the house. I cleared my throat awkwardly when Sam didn't even crack a smile. "He had shaggy dark hair, thin, and he was really pale." Sam let out a heavy breath as he glanced at Emily, but I didn't like the stiffness that had entered Sam's shoulders when he looked back at me.

"What color were his eyes?" Sam asked and I shook my head negatively.

"I don't know," I said and Sam frowned before he stood fully, once again towering over me.

"You don't know?" he asked and I shook my head negatively again.

"No, he was wearing tinted glasses. I couldn't see his eyes clearly," I said and Sam ran his right hand down his face.

"Sam, what's going on?" Emily asked as she stood and put a hand on Sam's left forearm. He looked down at her before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Sam turned his eyes to me and for some unknown reason, slight panic washed over me.

"Paul went to get the others," he said, "and I've got to call Jacob. We're going to work something out with . . .," he trailed off as he glanced at Emily and she seemed to know who he was talking about because she nodded; and then he looked back at me. "We're going to set up shifts."

"Shifts for what?" I asked as I stood from the chair I had been sitting in and looked up at him. "Sam?" I asked and he sighed.

"To watch over you, and protect you, just to be safe for now," Sam said.

"Why do I need protecting?" I asked slowly.

"That creepy guy at the store," came Paul's slightly breathless voice from behind me and I turned around to see him standing there in only the jeans he had been wearing when he picked me up. Jared was behind him as were Colin and Brady.

"What about him?" I asked and he walked over to me and raised his still slightly trembling hands to my arms.

"He's a leech," he hissed as his grip tightened slightly on my arms.

"A what?" I asked, beyond confused.

"A vampire, Marisol, and I'm going to rip his head off for touching you," he said, and I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. I was speechless. For the first time in my life, I had no idea what to say as fear gripped my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ: **Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I rewrote it a few times and I'm still not happy with it. In a way it's more of a filler chapter, but there are adult situations in this chapter at the end, so, be warned if you don't care to read that kind of stuff. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

An hour later, I was standing in Emily's kitchen a large mug of hot chocolate in my hands while Sam, Paul, and the rest of the guys were in the living room talking strategy and who was going to watch over me and when. I was more than a little freaked out and Emily had fixed me some hot chocolate to try and keep me busy while the guys talked. "Are you okay, Marisol?" Emily asked quietly as she sipped from her own mug of hot chocolate and stood in the kitchen with me.

"Not really," I admitted before I took a big gulp of the hot liquid, not even feeling the slight burn as it made its way down my throat. "Do they think he's going to come for me?" I asked and Emily sighed quietly.

"Because of what you told us he said to you, I'm pretty sure they think so," she admitted and her tone of voice made it clear that she hadn't wanted to say it, but she knew she had to tell me the truth.

"He said he liked a challenge," I said quietly and my hands started shaking. Quickly, I put my mug down on the counter so I wouldn't drop it and Emily mirrored my actions before she reached out and took my shaking hands into hers.

"Hey, it's okay, Mari. They won't let him get close enough," Emily said, but I couldn't stop the panic that rushed through me as tears filled my eyes. My hazel eyes met Emily's and she sighed softly before she wrapped me into an almost motherly hug. She wasn't much older than me, but Emily just had that aura around her and I hugged her back just as tight as she was hugging me. The tears fell from my eyes as I clung to her and she whispered comforting words to me.

"What happened?" came Paul's voice from behind me and I felt Emily lift her head.

"I think it all just hit her," Emily said and suddenly I was pulled from Emily's arms and wrapped up tightly in much larger and much warmer arms. I pressed my tear stained face into Paul's bare chest I heard Emily leave the kitchen before I felt Paul's lips press to the top of my head.

"He won't even touch you, Marisol, I promise," he said into my hair and I closed my eyes as my hands pressed against the muscles of his back. "We won't let him. _I_ won't let him."

"How?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"Someone will always be around you, Marisol," he said. "We're going to take turns and when he comes we'll track him down. It'll be easy, and you won't have to worry about anything."

"What if he doesn't even show up?" I asked as I sniffed quietly and wiped at my face. "What if we're getting all worked up over nothing?"

"We're not, Marisol. He'll be here. It's only a matter of when he'll show himself," he said and I sighed heavily before I buried my face in his chest once more. His right hand settled on the back of my head. I felt safe as I stood there in Paul's arms, but as I thought of the various scenarios that were possible from what little I assumed about vampires; I wasn't so sure how safe I really was.

* * *

Over the last week, Paul had wanted to take every shift possible in 'standing guard,' but we worked it out so that he would come at night and stay with me in my room. He trusted his pack brothers and knew that I would perfectly safe with them watching over me during the day. I had been on edge all week, expecting to see the vampire from Seattle coming around the corner; however, after a week and nothing my fears lessened slightly. It was Friday night and Robin was over so we could work on our English project together. Dad was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Robin and I were camped up in my bedroom.

"So, when am I going to actually meet this amazing boyfriend of yours?" Robin asked from where she laid on my bed and I looked up from the article I was reading on my laptop and over at her; and she was grinning at me. "Does he even exist?" she teased as she sat up and I laughed as I turned in my chair so I was facing her.

"Yes, he exists," I said with a smile. "You've seen his picture," I said as I gestured towards the framed photo I had of Paul sitting on my nightstand. It had taken me some convincing, but I had gotten him to let me take his picture a few months back. He was just as beautiful in the photograph as he was in person.

"Mari, that boy in that frame could be some photo of a model you printed off the internet to keep Nick away," she said and I laughed heartily at that.

"Paul's not a model, and when you do meet him, please don't tell him that. I like to keep his ego in check," I said and Robin laughed gently and shook her head before she climbed from the bed and started to pull her long hair back.

"He's got a thing for you, you know," she said and I frowned.

"Who?" I asked and she laughed again as she rested against my desk.

"Nick," she said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Don't look so surprised," Robin said as she pushed my shoulder gently. "I thought you could tell."

"Robin, up until this summer I didn't have a whole lot of interaction with guys my own age. It took me until Paul nearly kissed me for me to realize he liked me," I said and Robin laughed yet again. "He's never said anything," I said quietly and Robin nodded.

"Because he knows by the way you go on about Paul to the girls and me that you're head over heels in love with him; and hell would freeze over before he stood a chance," Robin said. She smiled encouragingly at me before she put her right hand on my right shoulder. "Don't worry too much about, Nick," she said as she lowered her hand. "He's a flirt and it's only a matter of time before some helpless girl takes the bait." I laughed again and nodded my head before a stiff knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said thinking it was Dad, only it was Jacob. Thankfully he was fully clothed. I really didn't want Robin to have a heart attack or something. "Hey Jake," I said with a smile and he smiled at me as he came further into the room. "Jacob this is my friend Robin; Robin this is my friend Jacob."

"Hey," Robin said quietly and Jacob and I laughed at her surprised face.

"Hey," he said before he looked at me. "Your dad sent me up to let you guys know dinner was ready."

"We'll be right down," I said and he nodded before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jacob was over on the pretense of checking out my car, and then roped Dad into talking about football before Dad invited him to dinner. I had felt bad because the guys were always in wolf form sitting just within the trees. I couldn't come up with any excuses Dad would buy for why the guys would be taking turns having dinner at our place. I vowed to figure something out though so they weren't outside all the time. Robin was still looking at the closed door before I bookmarked the page I was reading online and closed my laptop. "You coming?" I asked as I stood and she looked at me.

"Do all of the guys on the reservation look like him?" she asked as she stood fully and I laughed again.

"A few," I said with a smile. "Come on, before Jacob eats it all." I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room, with her laughing as she followed me. I joined her in her laugher when we reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the dining room. Dad smiled at us and Jacob grinned as he shook his head and settled at the table with us.

Dinner was nice and filled with conversation. Robin was trying to flirt with Jacob, but she wasn't really getting anywhere with him. I knew Jacob had imprinted, like some of the guys, but I had yet to meet his imprint. It had freaked me out a bit when Paul told me that Quil had imprinted on little Claire, but he assured me that Quil had no romantic feelings for Claire. That he was more like her protector, her brother, right now; and when she was my age, their relationship would likely turn into what Paul's and mine was. When dinner was over, Jacob gave his thanks and went to 'leave' and I walked him to the door while Robin helped Dad clear the table.

"Paul should be coming in a few hours, Mari," Jacob said quietly as he grabbed his light jacket out of the coat closet by the door and I nodded as I put my hands in the front pocket of my jeans. "I'll be outside until he does."

"Jake, is all this really necessary anymore?" I asked. "I mean, you guys said you haven't seen or smelled anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he . . . maybe he smelled Paul on me like Paul smelled him on my jacket. Maybe he said what he did to get in my head because he knew what he smelled on me was different."

"Mari," Jacob said with a heavy sigh as he pulled on his jacket and I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Vamps . . . vamps can be strategic. He's probably watching us from a safe distance."

"But you would smell him if he was close," I said with a small frown. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated; Mari," he said. "Just trust us, okay? Let us do our job."

"I don't live on the reservation and I'm not part of your tribe, Jake, technically you're going a little out of your way," I said as I pulled my hands out of my jean pockets.

"Mari, you're family," he said, putting his oversized hands on my shoulders. "And we protect our own." I smiled at him before I moved close to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Jacob sighed quietly as he hugged me back. "I know it's a lot to take in, Mari, but you've been pretty good with everything so far."

"Yeah, well, my life wasn't threatened until now," I said into his chest before I pulled back and lowered my arms. He had a concentrated look on his face as he shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," he said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I told him and a hard look crossed his features.

"That's one promise I _know_ I'll keep, Mari," he said and I sighed quietly. "Relax, okay, I'll be right outside until Paul comes." I nodded and Jacob left before I locked the door behind him. I heard a dramatic sigh and I turned around to see Robin smiling at me.

"I swear, next time you go to the reservation I'm going with you," she said and I laughed as I walked over to her.

"Why?" I asked.

"To see if I can snag myself a god like him," Robin said. "Obviously, he's not interested but that doesn't mean another one wouldn't be." I rolled my eyes and laughed again as I shook my head.

"You need help, my friend," I said and she shrugged with a grin on her lips.

"Your dad said he's got the dishes. Let's get as much of this thing done as we can, and then I'll come back on Sunday and we can finish it off." I nodded and the two of made our way back upstairs where I would count the hours until I would be wrapped up in Paul's arms again.

* * *

"I should be outside," Paul whispered as I laid cuddled into his side. He was lying on top of my blankets while I laid underneath them, but my head and upper body was draped over him and his endless warmth. It was almost one in the morning, and we had been laying like that for the better part of two hours.

"I like you here," I whispered into his bare chest, my eyes closed even though sleep was evading me.

"I like it here too, but if I was outside, I'd catch him sooner if he showed up," he said and I pressed my face into his chest before I lifted my head, turning it so my chin rested on his chest and I looked at his face. He was propped up on a few pillows and I could see his face clearly thanks to the dim bedside lamp I had on.

"Please stay with me. At least for a little while longer," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Who will be around tomorrow?" I asked.

"Embry," he said as he laid his head back against the stacked pillows behind his head. "He'll be here until three and then Quil will have the next shift until I come tomorrow night."

"I feel like such a bother," I said as I turned my head and laid it back down on his chest. His arm tightened around me and pulled my body even closer to his.

"You're not a bother, Marisol," he said firmly. "We've worked it out, and we're going to keep you safe. I don't care about anything else other than the fact that you're safe."

"What about you?" I asked as I sat up fully. Paul frowned as he looked up at me. "What about the guys? What if this guy gets the better of you, and you or Embry or Jacob or someone else gets hurt?" I think my inner panic showed on my face because Paul sat up and covered my left hand with his right.

"One, we outnumber him Marisol," he said. "Two, we know what we're doing. We've dealt with more than one lone vampire before, and we handled it. Trust me, Marisol. No one but that leech is going to get hurt." I sighed heavily as I pushed off my covers and pulled my hand away from Paul. He frowned again, but I didn't get off the bed like he expected. I moved on top of my blankets and I swung my right leg over Paul's stretched out legs and settled my hands on his shoulders. His eyes widened, but they held mine as I slid my hands across his shoulders and up to his face.

"At least promise me that you'll be careful," I said. "I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you or one of the guys." I wasn't sure what had made me move to my current position, but it wasn't one I hadn't been in before. However, it had never been on a bed and the air around us did not have the charge it had at that very moment.

"I promise I'll be careful," he said quietly. His hands settled on my hips and as his fingers gripped me tight I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I had just meant to kiss him chastely, but when my lips met his it felt like a fire was lit somewhere deep in my soul and my body took over.

My hands left his face and my arms wrapped around his shoulders as I lifted up slightly and pressed my body against his. Paul easily took over the kiss, deepening it as his right hand slid up my back to the base of my neck that was exposed because my hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the back of my head. I whimpered slightly against his lips when his left hand squeezed my backside. Paul growled quietly into my mouth before he roughly pulled his lips from mine and moved his hands to the neutral zone that was my middle back.

"We need to stop," he said roughly and I shook my head negatively.

"No, we don't," I said as I kissed along his jaw and slid my hands over his shoulders and down his chest as my lips moved down his neck. "I don't want to," I whispered into his ear before I returned my lips to his neck. He let out a shuddering breath and I felt his fingers push slightly into my back. I trailed my lips back up his neck and along his jaw once more before I righted my head so I was looking right at him and he opened his eyes. "Do you want to stop?" I asked him before I kissed his chin and then his lower lip. I really had no idea what came over me or what I was doing, but at the risk of sounding cliché it was like my body just seemed to know what to do.

"I don't want to," he said huskily.

"Then why did you say we needed to?" I asked as my hands rubbed across his chest. I smiled when I saw him swallow hard and his Adam's apple bob slightly.

"Because . . .," he started but trailed off when I started kissing his neck again. He sighed heavily and allowed me to continue my assault against his skin until he gently grasped my arms and pushed me away. He kept his grip on my arms and held me at arm's length from him. He looked at me, panting slightly, and I really was surprised at the affect I was having on him. "Marisol, we need to stop."

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do," he said quickly with a furrowed brow.

"Then why do we need to stop?" I asked and he let go of my arms before he ran his right hand down his face.

"I need to stay focused, Marisol," he said. "If that leech comes tonight . . .," Paul trailed off as I moved closer.

"Paul, please," I said as my hands settled on his chest again. "I just . . . I just need you. I need you to help me forget everything outside of this room, if only for a little while." He sighed as his hands settled on my bare thighs. With Paul lying with me at night I had taken to wearing shorts and a t-shirt instead of my usual sweats. The bed was almost unbearably hot during the night when he would lay with me. "If anything happens outside, I know you'll notice it no matter what's going on in here. This afternoon Jacob was going back and forth with Dad about something and he still noticed the Baxter's dog come into our yard because I saw him stiffen before he glanced out the window." I pressed myself close to him. "Please," I said again, my eyes meeting his.

He kissed me then, his hands sliding up my body before he pulled me even closer. The roughness of his jean cut offs against me made me gasp against his lips while my hips pressed against his on their own accord. I could Paul's fingers underneath my shorts on my left leg, and he pushed up the fabric slightly and I moaned quietly. He pulled his lips from mine and we looked at each other, both of us panting slightly, and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Not all the way, not yet," he breathed and I nodded, our heads still pressed together. "Let me touch you," he said as he moved his head from mine and I nodded my head, wondering exactly he was planning on doing.

His hands then moved to the hem of my t-shirt and I moved back from him slightly as he pulled the dark material from my body and I gasped his name when his mouth took hold of my left breast and his left hand cupped my right. My hands gripped his shoulders while my back arched into his touch. I'm not going to lie and say I never touched or played with myself before, but it had certainly never felt like that.

He moved his mouth to my left breast and I took a deep breath as my left hand moved into his short hair. I was completely lost to the sensations of his mouth against me that I hadn't felt his right hand slide between my body and shorts and underwear until I felt his fingers against my center. I practically screamed in surprise at the touch and Paul quickly pulled his mouth from my breast and silenced my scream with his lips as his fingers moved against me. I clung to him as we kissed and as my hips moved in time with his hand, he slipped a finger and then another into me.

I broke the kiss and threw my head back as I panted before I opened my eyes and looked at Paul, whose dark eyes met mine easily. We just stared at each other as I rocked myself against his moving hand and I could feel the fire that had filled my body from the moment I first kissed him settle in my lower abdomen.

"Paul," I panted as I closed my eyes briefly before I opened them again.

"Let go," he said and I gave in as the fire consumed my body and I bit back a cry as I pressed my face into Paul's neck. My hips stilled, but Paul's hand did not as my body trembled. Paul's left arm wrapped around me, holding me to him as the trembling eased and his fingers slowly stopped their probing. He slid his hand from me, and my weakened body remained against his. "You okay?" he asked me softly and I wanted to laugh at the question, but I didn't as I lifted my head and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"I'm fine," I said and he smiled before he kissed gently and turned so I was lying back on the bed. He pulled his lips away from me and covered me with the blankets before he climbed from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he said. "I'll be back." His adjustment of himself did not go unnoticed by me and as he quietly left my room and went into the bathroom. I was slightly confused, but I let him go. I sat up and grabbed my t-shirt from where Paul tossed it on the foot of the bed. I pulled it back on and laid back against in the bed. I curled around my pillow and smiled to myself as sleep slowly claimed my body. I had no idea what the next few days would bring and that that was going to be the last moment I would have with Paul for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! It's been forever, I know, and I'm sorry. First my computer goes wonky and I have to get it checked out and then I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter because nothing was coming out the way I wanted it to. I like how the chapter finally turned out, but I'm not so sure if you guys will; so, please let me know what you think! Thank you all so, so, much for all of your reviews and adds. You all are the best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

It was Christmas Eve, my birthday, and still no call from Paul. I hadn't seen him since he kissed me good bye that Sunday morning two weeks ago, and since I'd gone on winter break earlier in the week Embry and/or Quil became permanent fixtures at my house. Dad didn't seem to mind, and he said he was glad I was hanging out with the guys more often. Robin and I, along with the rest of my friends at school, had already exchanged gifts with each other at school since they were all going to be busy during break. I was the only one that was apparently on house arrest with a guard dog. Literally.

"Happy birthday, Mari," Embry said as he walked into my room and I looked up from the book I was reading as I laid back on my bed. With my bedroom door fully open I could smell the magic Dad was working down in the kitchen. He was making my favorite casserole, which mixed potatoes, ground beef, a whole bunch of other yummy ingredients, and lots and lots of cheese.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I sat up and he sat down on the edge of my bed before titling the book in my hands so he could see the cover.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows and I rolled my eyes as I tugged my book from his hands, placed my bookmark between the pages and closed it before I sat it on my nightstand.

"Don't knock 'The Hobbit,'" I said lightly. "It's one of my favorite books."

"Whatever you say, Mari," he said and I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"It's my birthday, and almost Christmas," I said, "you should be nice to me if you want your present."

"Okay, okay," he said through a chuckle, but soon his laughter faded and he frowned as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You feeling okay?" he asked and I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and threw it up into a bun using the hair tie around my wrist.

"Do I look that bad or something? Dad asked me the same thing this morning," I said as I lowered my hands.

"You just look like you haven't slept in a while," he said and I sighed once more.

"Probably because I haven't," I said.

"Mari, you got to rest," Embry said. "When Paul comes back, he's not going to be too happy if finds you half dead."

"Where is he, Embry?" I asked him.

"With Jake," Embry said sounding exasperated and I really didn't blame him. We went through the same thing every day. I asked him and Quil that question every day, and they always gave me the same exact answer, even to my standard follow up question.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," Embry said heavily. "Jacob's order."

"Right," I said before I stood from my bed and started towards the door, but Embry caught my wrist. I stopped and looked at him as he stood from my bed and like always I had to tilt my head back to look up at him.

"Paul's okay though, Mari," Embry said. "If he wasn't, order or no order, I wouldn't keep you in the dark. I'd find a way around it." He let go of my wrist then and I smiled at him before I hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Embry," I said softly before I pulled back from him and looked up at him once more. "Let's go see how long until dinner," I said and Embry smiled brightly, his playful happy mood back.

"I hope it's soon. I'm starving, and whatever your dad is cooking smells awesome," Embry said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me from my room as I laughed. Even though I was missing Paul terribly, I was glad it was Embry and Quil that had been watching over me while he was gone. When they were around, I didn't feel as empty as I did when they weren't.

* * *

"Where's Paul been lately?" Dad asked the following week as we sat in front of the television watching the replay of the New Years special on one of the network stations so we could watch the ball dropping in Times Square. It was fifteen minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve, and I had spent the entire night on the sofa with Dad; and he just had to ask the million dollar question. I'd like to know where he was too.

"He's been working a lot with the council elders lately," I said, using the lie I had come up with Embry the other day so we would tell Dad the same thing if he ever asked us. Technically it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth since he wasn't really working for the council since he was protecting me.

"You'd think he would have at least taken some time to spend a few hours with you on your birthday or even spend New Year's Eve with you," Dad sais and I sighed heavily as I put a large spoonful of the ice cream I had been eating in my mouth.

"He called and wished me a happy birthday," I said even though that was a lie too. I still had yet to hear from Paul and as of that morning, Embry had joined Jacob, Paul, and Seth in whatever it was they were doing. Quil was still on guard during the night, but now Jared would be taking over Embry's daytime watch over me.

"Still, you got him an expensive gift for Christmas and he can't even-," Dad started but I stood from the sofa interrupting him.

"Dad, he's busy. He's doing something important, and I'm not going to tell him to stop so he can spend time with me," I said as I looked at him and he frowned as he looked at me. I let out a frustrated sigh before I walked into the kitchen as I mentally cursed myself for taking my frustration out on Dad. I heard his heavy footsteps and I knew that he had followed me.

"Marisol, what is going on with you?" Dad asked as I turned on the faucet and dumped my ice cream into the sink before I rinsed out my bowl. I put it in the sink and turned off the water as I sighed quietly. "For the last couple of weeks you've been putting on a smile and acting like everything is fine, but it's not," Dad said and slowly I turned around to look at him.

"It's nothing, Dad, and I'm sorry for snapping," I said. "I'm just frustrated, I guess."

"You can talk to me, Mari," Dad said as he walked closer to me. "What's got you so frustrated?"

"I'm missing Paul, Dad," I said softly I sniffed quietly. "I'm just missing him." Dad sighed quietly before he closed the distance between us and hugged me tight.

"It's okay, Marisol," Dad said. "It's okay." I closed my eyes as I hugged him back. I sniffed again as I held back my tears and slowly pulled away from Dad and gave him a small smile. "You know, he's probably missing you just as much as you're missing him," he said as he pushed my hair from my face.

"You think so?" I asked even though I knew he was probably right.

"I'm sure. I know he cares a lot about you, Mari," he said and I smiled up at Dad.

"I know," I said softly and he smiled.

"Now, come on. Let's go ring in the New Year." I laughed quietly and nodded my head, before I followed Dad into the living room.

* * *

After we watched the ball drop, I told Dad that I was tired and said good night. I had gone up to my room, before I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas that consisted of a sweats, tank top, and an off the shoulder sweatshirt since Paul hadn't been staying with me. I sat on my bed and pulled my hair over my shoulder before I loosely braided it and tied it off. I sighed quietly as I ran my hands down my face and stood from the bed. I went to the window and pulled up the shade. I looked out into the darkness wondering what was going on out there.

I turned my eyes from the surprisingly clear night sky and the shining moon and stars down to the snow covered ground. As usual, I saw the large mass of Quil settled in the trees and I smiled at him, knowing he could see me. However, I gasped quietly when the wolf stepped out from the cover of the trees and thanks to the bright moonlight I didn't see Quil's dark chocolate fur. It wasn't Quil outside my house that night. Standing half a head taller than Quil did as a wolf was the dark gray/silver wolf I loved more than anything. It was Paul. My heart started pounding hard as I put my hand on the cold glass of my window and stared down at him. Despite the distance, our eyes locked and I felt better than I had since the last night Paul had stayed with me.

I looked away from the window briefly before I looked back outside, but Paul was gone. I frowned and lowered my hand. For a second, I thought that I had imagined seeing Paul outside, but the calmness and easiness that had enveloped me when I had met the wolf's eyes remained. I knew then that he was outside. I hadn't imagined it, and I smiled softly before I turned away from the window and crawled into bed, turning my bedside light off in the process. For the first time in weeks, I fell asleep easily and slept peacefully, not waking up once.

* * *

"Drive carefully, Mari," Dad said as I sat at the table eating my breakfast and he finished off his coffee before he rinsed his cup in the sink. "It snowed again overnight and the roads are bound to be slippery. Even with the chains on it might be a challenge."

"I'll be careful," I promised and he smiled at me before he said goodbye and left for work. I finished off my cereal quickly before I mirrored Dad and rinsed out my bowl leaving it in the sink for later, and I ran upstairs to get my bag. It was the first day of school since winter break, and I was actually looking forward to it; if for nothing more than the distraction.

Aside from that brief glimpse of Paul outside on New Year's Eve, I still hadn't heard from him. It had almost been a month, but from what I understood he along with Jacob and a few others were tracking the vampire. I just hoped that all of the mess that I had made would end sooner rather than later. I grabbed my bag and bounded back down the stairs only to stop short when I saw a shirtless panting Embry standing in the middle of the living room.

"Come on," he said heavily before he closed the small distance between us and roughly grabbed my arm, making me drop my bag.

"Wait! Embry!" I said as I tried dragging my feet, but it was useless as he pulled me along. "Embry!" I shouted again as I pulled on my arm and finally he stopped before we reached the front door.

"Marisol, we don't have time," he said tightly. I had never seen him like he was. Gone was the slightly shy, but loyal and caring friend and in his place was a slightly panicked and concerned young man.

"Embry, just calm down and take a minute and tell me what's going on," I said. "I've got school, I can't up and leave with you." Embry sighed as he let go of my arm and ran his hand down his face.

"Please, Mari, just trust me; okay?" he asked, desperate.

"Okay," I said softly. "I just . . . I can't skip school, Embry." He gave me a pointed look before he grabbed my arm once more and pulled me into the kitchen. I had no choice but to follow him and when we reached the kitchen, he went straight to the phone. After looking at the list of numbers Dad kept by the phone he took the small plastic object in his hands and quickly dialed a number, clearing his throat as he waited. I frowned and could only watch what happened next.

"Hi, this is Tyler Janks," he said, deepening his voice slightly. He actually sounded like Dad, more like when he had a cold, but still it was freaky. "My daughter Marisol's got a stomach bug and she won't be in school today." He paused and nodded his head. "Of course. She'll more than likely be in tomorrow. She's been fighting it for the last couple of days. Thank you; you too." He hung up the phone and stalked back over to me, grabbing my arm once more.

"What the hell, Embry?" I asked as he dragged me to the door, but grabbed my jacket from the closet and tossed it at me before he grabbed my keys from the table and pulled me outside. I was glad I already had my boots on. If I hadn't, it wouldn't have surprised me if he dragged me out into the snow barefoot. His hand was still firmly on my arm as he closed the door and tested the door before he walked down the porch, still holding onto my arm.

"Get in the car," he said before he pushed me towards the front of the car, and I did as he asked; deciding against arguing anymore as I tugged on my jacket. I climbed into the passenger seat, while Embry leaned in and pushed the driver's seat of my car as far back as it could go before he climbed in and started up the car. I put on my seatbelt when he hit the gas and started driving like a mad man. I was still confused, but I wasn't so confused that I noticed that we weren't going the route I thought we would be going, especially since we turned off on a road that went north instead of west towards La Push.

"Embry, where are we going?" I asked.

"Some place that Paul is probably going to kill me for taking you to, but it's the safest place for you right now," he said quickly, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"Where's that?" I asked and he glanced at me briefly, but didn't answer me.

"You'll see soon enough," he said tightly. We didn't drive for very long, but long enough to leave me even more on edge. It didn't help when he made a sudden left turn, a turn that I thought had us going into the woods, until I realized that it was just a really well hidden driveway. I felt like I was going to throw up, like I really was sick, as we pulled up to one of the most amazing houses I had ever seen in my life. Embry parked my car and looked at me. "Come on," he said again and numbly, I climbed from the car and once again Embry grabbed my arm. I was seriously going to have bruises thanks to how hard he had been grabbing me.

We walked up the steps towards the front door and Embry opened it without even knocking. I knew Embry didn't live there since I had been to his house and met his mother on the reservation, but it was obvious that he had gone in and out of that door on more than a few occasions. Embry closed the door behind us and, still holding onto my arm, he pulled me down the short hall before he brought me down a set of stairs that led into a beautifully decorated living room that wasn't empty.

"You brought her here?" Seth asked, his eyes wide as he looked at me. "Paul's going to kill you."

"I didn't have a choice," Embry said as he let go of my arm. "She'll be better protected with the Cullen's and you. Just don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't but are you going to be able to keep this thought out of your head when you phase?" Seth asked and Embry glared at him.

"I'll be fine," he said before he looked down at me. "Stay here with Seth and _do not_ leave this house for any reason. Understand?"

"No, not really," I said smartly and Embry heaved a sigh as he glared. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, I'll stay here with Seth, and I won't go outside. Happy?"

"Very," he snapped before he left so fast, it took me a second to register he was gone. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair, which I had left down that morning, and looked at Seth as I settled my hands on my hips.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Seth laughed nervously and I frowned before everything finally fell into place. "Oh God," I whispered as my arms fell limp at my sides. "He. . . he got close," I said and Seth's smile left his face before he was right in front of me. My heart was pounding hard and I felt light headed as I reached out and grabbed Seth's arms when he reached out to steady my swaying body.

"Sit down, Mari," he said before he directed me to one of the sofas and sat me down.

"How close did he get?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Close enough," Seth said in a whisper as he put his hands on my shoulders and I let out sigh as I sank back against the sofa and out of Seth's hands as I raised my right hand to my face.

"Seth, get her some water," a soft voice said and I felt more than saw Seth move away since I had my hand over my eyes. I raised my left hand to my stomach to try and ease the knots, but they weren't letting up. "Relax, Marisol," the same voice said and I swallowed hard as I lowered my hand and looked up to see a very pale woman with honey colored eyes and caramel colored hair. She was beautiful and the warmth of the expression on her face reminded me of my mom and for some reason I believed her when she said those four words.

"Here Mari," Seth said as he handed me a glass of water and I looked at him, thanking him quietly before I took a large drink of the cool liquid and he sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Are you hungry?" the woman asked and I looked at her. I shook my head negatively. Even if I hadn't already had breakfast, I wouldn't have been able to eat.

"No, thank you," I managed.

"Mari, this is Esme Cullen," he said and I looked at him. "This is her house."

"Oh," I said as I looked away from Seth and up at Esme, who still stood on the other side of the coffee table, her hands clasped gently in front of her. Quickly, I looked back at Seth. "Does she . . .?" I asked in a whisper, my question trailing off and Seth smiled.

"Yeah, she knows everything. So does her family," he said and I nodded absently before I took another drink of water and sighed quietly.

"Sorry for just barging in," I said as I slowly turned my eyes back to Esme, but she just smiled gently; revealing perfect white teeth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Marisol," she said. "I'm just glad we can offer you a safe place for a time." I forced a tight smile and nodded my head as I looked at the glass in my hands. I remembered then what Embry and Seth had said. Paul was going to be angry that I was here, and I wondered why because Esme seemed nice enough and Seth trusted her. It didn't make any sense that he would be angry since Embry said I would be safest here. Frowning, I looked at Seth.

"Seth?" I asked and he looked at me. "Why is Paul going to be upset that I'm here?" Once again Seth laughed awkwardly and glanced at Esme. "Seth?" I asked, wanting an answer and he sighed as he looked at me once more. "Why is Paul going to be upset?"

"He doesn't like the Cullens very much," Seth said and by the sheepish look on his face there was more to it than that.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't like watching chick flicks with me but he does it," I said and Seth scoffed, but I continued. "Now give me a straight answer."

"Marisol," Esme said softly and I looked at her. "The reason Paul doesn't like my family is . . .," she trailed off and sighed quietly before she calming walked around the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to me. However, as she got closer to me I realized why Paul didn't like the Cullens.

"You're . . . holy hell, you're a vampire," I breathed before I dropped my glass, spilling the remaining water onto the floor, as I quickly stood from the sofa.

"Relax, Mari, she's a vegetarian," Seth said quickly as he stood and put his hands on my shoulders to calm me.

"What?" I asked sharply as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"They don't feed on humans," Seth said quickly with his grip tight on me, "only animals. That's why their eyes are gold, not red."

"So . . . so that's why the one in the mall . . . that's why he had tinted glasses on inside," I said. "He's eyes are red." Seeing that I wasn't about to run from the house screaming, Seth let go of my shoulders.

"Or black," Seth said. "Depending upon the last time he fed." I sighed once more and ran both hands through my hair. I closed my eyes tight to try and get myself together when a hand touched my shoulder. I could feel the cold of the person's touch through my jacket and my sweater that I had on underneath, and I opened my eyes to see Esme standing next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"Even though you're afraid, you're safe here," Esme said. "Nothing will happen to you here. I promise you that." Surprisingly, the terror I had been expecting didn't come. She wasn't lying and her touch, though cold, was comforting. "Come," she said before she put a gentle arm around my shoulders. "Let's do something to keep ourselves busy. How are you with paint samples?" I shrugged as she walked me through the living room with Seth following, and even though I did feel safe I wanted Paul. I wanted Paul more than ever, and I felt like crying because he wasn't there.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds! I hope you like this chapter. There is a scene at the end that is the reason behind the M rating, but nothing too descriptive. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Seth?" I asked quietly as I sat at the island in the Cullen's kitchen, a bowl of steaming soup in front of me. I wasn't exactly hungry, not after the morning I had, but Esme was determined make sure I had lunch. She had gone off to another part of the house, leaving Seth and I on our own in the kitchen. Seth looked up from his serving bowl sized portion of soup and looked at me as he took another bite. "How close did the vampire actually get?" I asked as I sat my spoon down next to my bowl and sat a little straighter on the stool.

"Eat your soup," he said before he looked back at his bowl and I slammed my fist on the counter.

"No!" I yelled and Seth actually started in his seat as he looked at me with wide eyes. "I am sick and tired of being kept in the dark! Damn it, Seth, it's me that vampire is after. I have every right to know."

"We got back early this morning," Seth said slowly, "Sam was relieving Quil when they smelled him. Jake ordered Embry to your house and he sent me back here before Paul and him joined Sam and Quil on the trail. I don't know what happened after that, Mari, because I phased out. I wasn't connected to them anymore."

"Right," I said softly before a loud shout outside drew both of our attention towards the front of the house. "Is that . . .?" I asked trailing off and Seth was quick to stand before left the kitchen. I followed him and was surprised by Esme quickly, but gently, grabbing my arm.

"I know you want to see him, but I think it's best you wait a minute," she told me softly as I turned my eyes to her. She wasn't alone this time. A tall man with blonde hair stood not far behind her, and I figured that he was her husband. He had gone . . . hunting with the others of his family, and I assumed since he was back the others were as well.

"Why?" I asked her quietly and she smiled as she let go of my arm.

"He's upset," she said gently, "and it's best to be safe than sorry."

"He'd never hurt me," I said quickly and Esme nodded her head.

"I know, but he's angry," she told me and raised voices echoed outside and into the house. I looked up the stairs and I heard Esme sigh softly. "Very angry," she said quietly and I looked at her.

"I'm going to go outside before he storms in here and tares your house apart," I said quickly and Esme looked at me, her motherly eyes asking me to stay put.

"Things can be replaced," she said and I shook my head.

"Not on my account," I said and she gave me a soft smile. I started to turn away, but stopped and looked at her. "I'd like to visit again," I said. "I know Paul won't like it, but . . . I just . . . ," I trailed off and she raised a cold hand to the left side of my face. I knew it was crazy, but Esme reminded me so much of my mom before she got sick; the warmth in her eyes and the kindness of her face. Esme was basically a killing machine, but that didn't stop me from wanting to see her again if only to help her redecorate another room in her house. I may have been out of my gourd, and Paul would most definitely pitch a fit, but if Seth or Embry or Jacob were around then he would have nothing to complain about because none of them would let anything happen to me.

"I understand," she said gently as she lowered her hand, "and you're always welcome." I smiled at her one final time before I turned away from her, grabbing my jacket from where I had left it on the sofa and raced up the stairs. I shrugged it on as I went out the door and I could hear Paul yelling at someone, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see any of them.

"Let me go! I'm not going to let her be in there another minute with those bloodsuckers," Paul demanded and I realized they were around the side of the house.

"Paul, relax, you know they won't hurt her," Jacob yelled and I stopped short when I saw Jacob and Sam holding Paul back as he fought against them while Embry and Seth stood off to the side, Embry holding his left shoulder gently.

"You're lucky I didn't break your neck out there for bringing her here!" Paul shouted, his dark eyes focused on Embry.

"I told you this was the safest place I could bring her fast," Embry said. "Seth was here and I didn't have time to take her to Sam's." They didn't notice me right away, and Paul growled as his trembling body started for Embry, but thankfully Sam and Jake's holds were strong. I didn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else, so, I made my presence known.

"Paul stop!" I shouted and his struggling ceased as his body tensed and he looked from Embry to me. With his violent shaking stopped, he broke free of the guys' slacking hold and Sam looked mildly concerned as Paul stormed over to me. I swallowed hard at the glowering look on his face, but the second I was within his reach, the look left his face and he wrapped me up tightly in his arms as he sighed heavily.

His left arm held me around my waist firmly against his still slightly trembling body and his right hand settled on the back of my head, his fingers buried in my hair. Numbly I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He smelled like sweat and the outdoors and his hot skin was welcomed against the cold of the outdoors. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips press against the top of my head and with my ear pressed against his chest I could easily hear the hard and steady pounding of his heart.

"Don't be so hard on Embry," I whispered against him. "He brought me to the safest place he could think of, and I'm fine." His grip tightened and he let out a low growl. His grip loosened on my head, and I lifted it from his chest to look at him. Now that I was close enough, I could see just how tired and warn out Paul looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he could fall over and sleep for days. I raised my hand to his face and ran my fingers along his cheek, which made him close his eyes briefly before they opened and locked with mine.

"Let's go inside," Jacob suggested behind Paul and Paul let me go for a second before he was settled at my side, his arm around my shoulders, as he faced Jacob.

"I'm going to take Marisol home," Paul said tightly. "I don't want her here anymore."

"Paul," Sam started but Paul cut him off.

"I know we have a truce with them, Sam, but you wouldn't want Emily around them. Just put yourself in my shoes," Paul said and Sam sighed, his shoulders heaving a bit before he nodded curtly. I let out a soft breath as I looked up at Paul and then at Embry and Seth. Both boys gave me a weak smile and I smiled back at them before I looked at Jacob.

"Tell Esme I said thank you for everything," I said and Jacob nodded. Paul turned me around and I fished my car keys out of my jacket pocket where I had placed them after Embry gave them back. I handed them to Paul and he took them easily before he made sure I was settled in the passenger seat. Much like Embry had, he pealed out of the driveway and I held on while he drove me home.

* * *

"Shower," he ordered as we walked inside and he locked the door behind him. I frowned as I looked up at him and took off my jacket.

"I took a shower earlier this morning, Paul, I really don't need another one," I said and he took my jacket from me before he put it on the floor with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Yes you do," he said and suddenly subconscious, I smelled myself, and Paul apparently found it funny because he chuckled.

"What? Why are you telling me I need to shower? I don't stink," I said, angry, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can smell them on you, Marisol," he said. "It's not the most pleasant smell, it burns my throat."

"Oh," I said as I blushed deeply. "First, I have a few questions." He wasn't as angry as he had been. The drive to my house had calmed him down considerably.

"What do you want to know?" he asked slowly as we stood there in the foyer/living room of my house.

"How close did he get?" I asked and he sighed heavily before he ran his hand down his face and walked pass me and settled on the sofa. "Paul?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"He almost got in," he admitted and I frowned.

"What?" I asked as I quickly joined him on the sofa and he kept his eyes ahead.

"I should probably start at the beginning," he said quietly and I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. "Seth, Jacob, Embry, and I . . . we'd been following him everywhere and he got away from us every time."

"So, you were tracking him. That's why you've been MIA for a month," I said and he looked at me.

"With . . . with the Cullens giving us free reign we'd been going nonstop, but I wasn't MIA," he said and I frowned.

"Paul, other than seeing you outside on New Year's Eve, I haven't seen you or spoken to you," I said. "You didn't even take a break long enough to call and wish me a happy birthday. It was almost like you didn't exist. The only reason I knew you did was thanks to the ache in my chest because you weren't around."

"I was here," he said before he reached out and took my hand into his. "I was here every night, but I only came in when you were sleeping."

"How did you get in?"

"I know a few things," he said cryptically with a grin and I rolled my eyes. "I can't stay away from you for long, Marisol; but I needed to focus on stopping that vampire. I had to keep you protected, so, I kept my distance only letting myself spend a few hours with you while you slept."

"You know, that's kind of creepy," I said and he smiled.

"And I got you a present for your birthday, and Christmas; which you'll get tomorrow night since all of this over." That comment brought the conversation back to the vampire and I felt my heart jump.

"It's over?" I asked and he nodded. "Seth told me what he knew up until he phased back; what happened after that?"

"The vampire Quil and Sam were chasing, wasn't him. He had help."

"Help?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Another vampire was with him; female," he said. "Something was off because he was a little slower than before, but it wasn't until the hat she had on her head flew off. I realized that she had been a diversion and I took off for your house while the guys went after the female. Embry was already halfway there and picked up the pace when I told him. The vamp was going inside when he got there, but he chased him back into the woods."

"I didn't hear anything," I said quietly and he sighed as he ran his thumb along the back of my hand.

"I caught up with him, and told Embry to get you out of there to be safe," Paul said. "It took me a while, but I got him."

"On your own?" I asked softly and he nodded. "What about the female vampire?"

"Jake got her," he said and I let out a heavy breath before I pulled my hand from his and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"So, it really is over," I said into his neck and his hand ran up and down my back.

"Yeah," he said and I kissed his neck for no reason other than in thanks that it was over. It was over and he was back. I didn't care about anything else from that moment on.

* * *

I told Paul take a shower while I washed his cut offs, which were dirty and even more tattered than they had been. I had just put them in the dryer when Paul shouted that he was finished. I walked into the living room and then over to the stairs to see Paul standing at the top, a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my cheeks heat slightly as he started down the stairs.

"Why are you so flushed?" he asked with a smile as he raised his left hand and touched my cheek, which made me blush even more. The same fire I felt that last night we had spent together rushed through me, and I was suddenly uncomfortable with the heat that filled my body.

"No reason," I squeaked and his smile grew. "Your pants are in the dryer. I'm going to shower," I said quickly before I pushed pass him and tried to get the image of the water droplets from his still wet hair running down his chest out of my head. Needless to say I failed miserably.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I realized in my rush to get away from a practically naked Paul I had forgotten to get some fresh clothes out of my room. I dried my hair as best I could before I ran my brush through it and wrapped the towel around my body. As my hand wrapped around the doorknob I said a silent prayer that Paul was downstairs, and quickly opened the door.

I went into the short hall and then padded quietly into my bedroom only to stop short when I saw Paul wearing only the towel he had had on when I left him and lying on my bed. He looked up from the book he had in his hands. The book slipped from his fingers and landed on his chest with a thump as it hit. I laughed quietly and bit my lower lip as I looked at him. Quickly he looked away from me and picked up the book from his chest and sat up, a faint pink filling his cheeks as he awkwardly cleared his throat. Seeing him blush, made me want him all the more. So, gathering my courage, I walked around the foot of my bed and over to the side he was sitting on and smiled at him.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked me quietly, his voice husky.

"I forgot to grab clean clothes before I went in the shower," I said. "Why aren't you?"

"My pants weren't completely dry when the dryer was done, so, I started it up again," he said and I nodded. "You going to get dressed?"

"Not yet," I said before I smiled. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard again and I raised my hands to my hair, the towel slipping slightly but still covering me from his eyes. I turned away from him and walked over to my dresser. Just minutes earlier, I had been embarrassed at the idea of Paul seeing me in only a towel, but now; after seeing his reaction; I wasn't embarrassed in the least. I ran my fingers through my long hair before I pulled the wet locks up into a sleek but loose bun on the back of my head.

"Marisol," he said before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I think you should get dressed," he said softly and I turned around to look at him fully.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like you haven't seen me in less." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I want to give you your Christmas present," I said suddenly. He looked startled and I held back my laugh at his expression. I started towards him and once again he swallowed hard, but I walked right pass him and to my closet door. I smiled to myself when I heard his disappointed sigh as I opened the closet door and carefully maneuvered the large box out of the closet. I closed the door and pushed the box over to him. "Open it," I said with a smile and he looked at me then looked at the box, and then looked at me once more. He smiled then and stood from the bed before he started to unwrap the box.

"Holy-," he said quietly as the imagines of the stereo system on the box came into view. He looked up at me and I smiled brightly at him. "Seriously Marisol?" he asked before he removed the rest of the paper and looked at the box in amazement.

"I remembered you saying it was a good system and how it was one of the few that would actually fit your truck," I said. "Do you like it?" He looked up at me, his beautiful smile on his face before he stood fully and took me into his arms. I smiled before his lips descended upon mine and he kissed me breathless.

"I love it," he said when he pulled his lips from mine, "almost as much as I love you." He kissed me again as he lifted me from the floor and I found myself lying back against the covers of my bed, his body covering mine. I wanted him so much that my body ached in all new ways that I never thought possible and as I wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel he wanted me just as much.

"No stopping," I panted as his lips left mine and trailed along my neck. He let out a harsh sigh against the skin of my neck as his hands tugged at the towel that blocked my skin from his.

"No stopping," he confirmed as he lifted his head and his dark eyes met mine. We'd been apart for so long, the threat that was out there was gone, he was back in my arms, and I was back in his. Nothing existed outside of him the two of us at that moment. It was us alone in the world as his hands explored my body and made me whimper and sigh. He moved slow, seemingly memorizing every place that made me make a sound. After what seemed like ages, I found the edges of his towel and loosened it from his waist as his lips once again found mine.

I was about to have sex for the first time. I should have been scared, I should have been nervous, I should have doubted myself given my practically zero experience, but I wasn't. That moment was different than the one in December; there was a whole new level of intimacy and a deeper passion brewing between the two of us as hands and lips explored. With Paul, it wasn't just sex. It wasn't ever going to be something that I would regret. It was going to be something I would always remember, and an act that I would get to relive over and over again.

With his towel now gone, I took him into my right hand and his lips left mine as he gasped sharply and tilted his head back. His left arm supported his weight from my body below his and I looked up at him as I gently pulled at him, instincts seemingly once again taking over. He took several shuddering breaths before he lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at me. My left hand slid up his chest and I gently cupped his face in my hand as he lowered his forehead to mine as his hips rocked into my hand.

"Make love to me," I whispered and he lifted his forehead from mine, but his face was now just barely an inch from mine. His right hand slid down my body and brushed against the apex of my legs. I was more than ready for him, and he covered my hand with his before together we guided him to his destination. I moved my hand way and lowered my hand from his face to grip his shoulders as he slowly slid into me. Our eyes remained locked the entire time until I gasped at the slight pain I felt and closed my eyes tightly.

He kissed my lips chastely as he remained still inside of me. I opened my eyes as my hips rocked up on their own accord, and soon we found rhythm. Our bodies melted together perfectly, as though we truly were made for each other, and out lips battled just as heatedly as our hips. I was his and he was mine. From that moment there was no doubt, and as we spiraled into a world of light and a swirl of emotions there was no going back. My future was right in front of me, and I was taking it and I was never going to let it go.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. If I didn't respond, directly I'm sorry but thank you all the same. I glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

_Third Person POV_

_Paul's paws hit the ground hard as he flanked Sam with Quil on his left and Jacob at Sam's right. Something was off with the vamp. He was slower, but more determined in his movements; however, as he climbed around a tree the hat upon his head flew away unveiling flowing blonde hair; blonde hair Paul new all too well that the vamp did not have._

"_Son of a bitch," Paul snarled before he whipped around and started towards Marisol's house. "Embry, hurry to Marisol's the vamp we were chasing's a diversion!" Paul shouted in his mind. Red flashed in Paul's eyes and his speed increased as he took long galloping strides, his heart matching the thump of his paws on the ground._

"_Damn it," Embry's voice filled his head. "He almost got in! I'm chasing him through the woods."_

"_Show me," Paul demanded and Embry shared the sight in front of him. Paul knew where he was and changed his course. It was only seconds before Paul was at Embry's side. "Go back to Marisol's get her out of the house and somewhere safe," Paul demanded and Embry turned and did as Paul told him while Paul remained on the vampires trail. Paul was tired, but his anger fueled him on._

_He chased the vampire through the trees, ignoring Sam and ignoring the others as they told him to pull back. To let him go was something Paul had no plans on doing. He could hear the vampire laughing as he sprinted through the trees. For a while he lost the trail, but he remained close and it would never take him long to get back on the trail. The guys wanted to join in, but he ordered them away. He wanted to deal with it on his own, and he was surprised Sam had let him. After hours of chasing and eluding, the vampire stopped at the edge of the cliffs. Paul came upon him, panting heavily and his breath escaping his nose in slight clouds in front of his mussel._

"_So determined," the vampire said with a smile as he walked along the edge and towards a few large rocks and hopped on them. "I'm going to guess that she is your mate," he paused and chuckled. "Do you know what drew me to her when I spotted her in that dreadful department store? It was the sweet smell of her blood and the steady pounding of her heart as it pumped that sweet nectar through her veins." Paul growled and tightened his muscles to pounce, but the vampire's next words stopped him. "However, what made me entranced with her was the slight . . . wet dog smell that lingered on her." He grinned then and chuckled as Paul growled once more._

"_It wasn't . . . the usual smell associated with the silly pet of course," he said. "It was different. It was you, and I knew that if she was associating with werewolves that she would be an even sweeter treat." He sighed dramatically before he hopped off the boulder. "Your friends aren't coming to your aide; so, either you think you can handle me on your own or they don't care and plan to take your mate as one of their own if you're out of the way. I'm leaning towards the latter, sadly, she'll be mine before you know it." Paul growled once more. He had had enough of the vampire's taunts. He closed in and the vampire seemed surprise at Paul's speed and let out a strangled cry as Paul ended him._

* * *

Paul woke with a start, his grip tightening on a sleeping Marisol. Luckily, she didn't wake up. She only let out a small breath as she turned in further into his chest and her small hand came to rest over his heavily beating heart. Paul sighed quietly and brought his right hand up to cover hers as he closed his eyes briefly and felt her slow and steady breath against his neck. He opened his eyes and turned his head to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her alarm clock caught his eye then and he realized that Tyler would be home soon, and his pants were still downstairs in the dryer.

Slowly and very carefully, Paul pulled away from Marisol and climbed from the bed. Paul gently covered Marisol with the blankets of her bed, covering her nude body before he grabbed the towel that had been wrapped around his waist earlier. He went downstairs and through the kitchen to the mudroom where he pulled his pants from the dryer. He tossed the towel in the hamper and tugged his pants back on before he followed the path he had just taken and went back up to Marisol's room. Only, she wasn't asleep.

"I thought you were gone," she said as she adjusted the covers across her chest and sat up, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I just went downstairs to get my pants," he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did," she said as she shook her head and leaned into him once more, placing a brief kiss against his lips. "Dad will be home soon."

"Yeah," he whispered before he caught her lips with his once more. He couldn't stop kissing her. Just the thought of what could have happened if Embry hadn't gotten to her house when he did, had his mind reeling and his heart never wanting her to be out of his sight again. As their kiss deepened and Paul started to tug away the blankets from her body he realized something very important and he pulled his lips back from hers. She looked at him, confusion filled her heavy lidded eyes, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"We . . . I didn't . . . Marisol, I didn't use anything," he said and she continued to frown, confused for a second, before her eyes widened and she laughed. Paul was worried and she was laughing. He didn't see the humor in the situation. "Why are you laughing? It's not something to laugh about, Marisol. What if you get pregnant?"

"Paul, you need to relax. You have nothing to worry about," she said evenly and he frowned. "I've been on birth control since I was fifteen to help regulate my period symptoms," she admitted, her face flushing slightly. "So, the chance of getting pregnant after this afternoon is very slim." His shoulders visibly relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh and looked away from Marisol and at the wall opposite her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said with a light chuckle as he looked back at her and she smiled as she raised her left hand to the right side of his face. He smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her once more, her hand sliding from his face and down his neck before she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. Paul resumed his previous path and tugged the blankets from her body and brought her close. The feel of her skin against his made his entire body feel like it was on fire and it was a feeling he would never get tired of. Suddenly, Marisol was straddling him, her hands fumbling slightly with the button of his cut offs as they kissed and she moved her hands between them. Paul moved his hands to help her when, through the haze of his desire for Marisol, he heard the front door of the house open.

"Mari?" came Tyler's voice from downstairs, breaking the pair apart. Marisol gasped quietly before she pulled her lips from Paul's and looked at her slightly ajar door. "You home?" Tyler asked and his voice sounded like he was at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah!" Marisol called back, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. "I'll be down in just a minute. I'm changing."

"Okay!" Tyler called back and Marisol turned her eyes to Paul's before she grinned and raised her hands to rest on his chest.

"I guess round two will have to wait," she said and Paul wanted her even more. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his chastely. "You should go," she said and he nodded. "However, come back in an hour. Fully dressed of course," she added and he smiled.

"Okay," he said and Marisol quickly climbed from the bed. He just sat there as he watched her get dressed, sighing disappointedly as she covered her skin from his eyes. She was finally dressed in a pair of sweats and a fitted black v-neck t-shirt, and she looked at him as she brushed out her still slightly damp hair. She threw her hair back up and laughed quietly.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" she asked and he sighed as he stood from the bed. He closed the distance between them and pulled her close before he kissed her firmly.

"I love you," he said against her lips and she kissed him back just as heatedly before finally the duo pulled apart.

"I love you too," she said softly and he smiled before he slipped away from her and went to the window.

"I'll come back with your presents, and I'll pick up mine then," he said with a wink and she laughed quietly as she nodded.

"Bye," she whispered and he smiled again before he slipped out the window and sprinted off into the trees, a new pep in his stride.

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

After closing the window, I paused and looked at myself in the mirror above my dresser. Surprisingly, I looked no different than I had that morning, but I felt different. I felt oddly complete and I knew that the whole imprint connection between the two of us had to have something to do with it. I smiled at my reflection before I shook my head and left my bedroom. I went downstairs to find Dad in the kitchen, getting started on dinner, and I smiled at him as I leaned against the counter.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Dad asked and my smile grew.

"Paul will be coming over in a little while," I said. "He finally finished his work for the tribal council and we're going to hang out." Dad chuckled and shook his head as he returned his attention to his work.

"How was school?" he asked and I was happy he wasn't looking at me because my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten all about school thanks to the events of the morning and my afternoon.

"Fine," I said. "Speaking of, I've got to call Robin to get her help on a math problem. I'll be back down in a minute." Dad nodded and I quickly left the kitchen and raced upstairs before I closed my bedroom door and grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand. I had about twelve missed calls, all from Robin, and I cursed quietly before I dialed my friend.

"Hey, where were you today?" Robin asked as she answered her phone and I sighed heavily as I sat down on my bed.

"Long story, but if you could cover for me with my dad and make sure he never knows I wasn't in school today, I will take you to the reservation next weekend with me to meet a few of Paul's friends that I know are single," I said and I heard her laugh.

"Okay, we have a deal on one condition," she said through her laugh.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You tell me what you did that requires me to cover for you," she said and I flopped back against the bed.

"You don't want to know," I said and she laughed.

"If it causes a dramatic sigh; yes, yes I do," she said and I chuckled.

"Well," I said before I glance at the door to make sure it was closed, "Paul showed up this morning. He finished his work for the tribal council and . . . wanted to spend some time with me." I couldn't stop the smile from making its way across my face and Robin suddenly squeaked.

"Oh my goodness," Robin said. "You two . . . wow. How was it?" she asked and I blushed despite the fact that I was alone in my room. She knew that Paul and I hadn't slept together yet after a slumber party confession on my part after a truth or dare question Melissa asked involving my sex life with Paul.

"Perfect," I said, "and a lot different than I imagined my first time ever being. It was definitely worth waiting for."

"Wait, you were a virgin?" Robin asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you sound so surprised? You know I've got zero relationship experience before Paul."

"Hello, do you look in the mirror when you get ready in the morning?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "I thought for sure some Nebraska farm boy would have snatched you up for a while anyway.

"Whatever you say, Robin," I said as I sat up and she laughed again.

"So, how was it different than you expected?"

"I expected awkward and uncomfortable, but it was anything but," I said. "I mean, it hurt at first, but he was so slow and gentle with me. It didn't take long for the pain to go away."

"You're lucky," she said. "My first time was as you expected awkward, uncomfortable, and over in a minute." I laughed and she joined me.

"How old were you?" I asked, curious.

"Sixteen," she said. "With some guy I'd been seeing for a while. I didn't love him, but it felt like it was expected, you know? Like everyone was doing it and my v card was something I had to get rid of."

"Hey, no need to explain yourself to me," I said. "Everyone's different."

"So, I'm your cover because you got it on with your boyfriend," Robin said, a teasing tone taking over her voice and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Do you want to meet his cute single friends or not?" I asked and she sighed heavily, but I knew she was joking because she laughed as soon as the sigh escaped her lips.

"Yes, yes I do," she said again. "It's about time you hook a girl up." I laughed loudly and stood from my bed.

"I should go and help Dad with dinner," I said.

"Okay, but I want details, tomorrow at school. You can't just tell me it was perfect and leave it at that," she said.

"We'll see," I said. "Bye Robin," I said.

"Buh-bye!" Robin chimed and I laughed before I hung up the phone and sighed quietly before I tossed it on the bed and left the room. She may have gotten on my nerves sometimes, but I loved her anyway. She was my best friend after all.

* * *

Paul was at the house shortly before Dad finished getting dinner ready with a large red gift bag and a small plastic bag in hand. I knew they were my presents and I smiled at him, which made him grin at me before he leaned down and pressed a kiss on my temple. He sat the bags down in the living room and took my hand before pulling me into the kitchen.

"Evening Mr. Janks," Paul said as we walked into the kitchen and Dad looked up from the open stove and smiled at Paul before he pulled the baking pan from the oven.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dad said as he put the glass dish on the stove and then poured the barbeque sauce he had me make over the chicken breasts in the pan. "How you been, Paul?" Dad asked, keeping his eyes on his task.

"Fine," Paul answered.

"Mari told me you've been working for the council," Dad said as he returned the baking dish to the oven. "Hope they didn't work you too hard." He closed the oven and looked at Paul, who shrugged and pulled me close before he slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Only thing that bothered me was not being able to talk to Marisol or my mom the last couple of weeks," Paul said. "The job's done and I probably won't have another one like it for a while." Dad laughed quietly and nodded his head as he put the oven mits on the counter.

"You want to stay for supper?" Dad asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Paul said and Dad glanced at me as I looked at him hopefully. Dad smiled and shook his head.

"Don't mind at all," he said, and it was almost like the last month never happened. "Mari, why don't you go upstairs and get Paul's gift for him." I nodded and pulled away from Paul leaving the two alone. Sneakily, I had re-wrapped Paul's gift and left it at the foot of my bed. I carried the large box downstairs and was surprised to see Paul standing in the living room.

"I was gone all of two seconds, and he already kicked you out of the kitchen?" I asked and he laughed as he shook his head.

"No, he told me to wait in here for you," Paul said before he grabbed the bags he had brought in and sat down on the sofa, near where I placed the large box. "You re-wrapped it?" he asked in a hushed whisper with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and smiled while he rolled his eyes. I was surprised that Dad left us alone, but as Paul opened his gift he acted out the appropriate reaction and like he didn't know what I had gotten him. He even stood and hoisted me from the sofa before he crushed his lips to mine. "Thank you," he said heatedly as he settled me back on my feet and I smiled dizzily as I looked up at him. He turned away and picked up the bags before we settled ourselves back on the sofa. "Here," he said softly.

"Which one should I open first?" I asked and he smiled.

"The red bag has your Christmas present in it, and the plastic bag your birthday present," he said, "so, whichever one you want." Since my birthday was technically before Christmas I went with my birthday present first. I glanced at him with a smile before I returned my attention to the bag and pulled out a small but long red box. I took the lid off the box and found a tan velvet box resting inside. I took that box out and opened it only to gasp.

"Oh, Paul, it's beautiful," I said as I fingered the silver chain of the charm bracelet and smiled as I ran my index finger along the lone charm on the bracelet, a flat heart with our initials carved on one side; 'P.L. & M.J.' was carved in a lovely script.

"Turn it over," he whispered and I looked at him briefly before I turned the charm and smiled when I saw 'Forever' written in the same script. "Here," he said as he took the box from my hands and took the bracelet out of its confines.

"How much did that cost you?" I asked him and he looked into my eyes.

"Not nearly as much as that stereo system cost you," he said sincerely and I blushed slightly under the intensity of his eyes. He reached out and took my left hand from my lap before he clasped the bracelet around my wrist. I smiled at the bracelet before I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said and he laughed quietly as he returned my embrace.

"You're welcome, but you've got one more to open," he said. I pulled away from him and picked up the red bag. I opened it and smiled as I reached in and pulled out the wolf figurine carved from the bag. It was painted in colors that matched Paul's wolf form and I ran my hand across the delicate carvings and looked up at Paul once more. "It's not much, I know, but I thought you'd like it," he said sheepishly and I smiled as I shook my head.

"I don't like it, Paul, I love it," I said with and he smiled in return before I leaned in and kissed him chastely. "It's you," I said softly and he smiled once more as he nodded. "I know right where to put it," I said as I hugged the figurine to my chest and he laughed lightly. "Thank you, Paul, I love them both." He kissed me again, much deeper than before, but sadly it didn't last long since throat clearing broke the two of us apart. Paul moved away from me like I was fire, and we both looked behind him to see Dad standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dinner's just about ready," he said. "Why don't you two set the table," he ordered more than asked before he walked into the kitchen. I laughed quietly and Paul looked at me, a smile on his face. I put my figurine on the table and stood from the sofa. Paul mirrored my actions and the two of us went into the kitchen, thankful that Dad decided to ignore the heated kissing he had walked in on.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. I'm not so sure about this chapter. I've had this chapter finished since Friday, but I redid the the first half a few times over the last couple of days because I wasn't happy with it. So, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

The rest of the week at school was uneventful except for Robin grinning at me all the time and making subtle jokes that no one really seemed to get and always make my face flame. Thankfully, I hadn't missed anything important that first day back from winter break, so, I had nothing to make up. After showering and getting dressed that following Saturday morning, I picked up Robin and we were on our way to Sam and Emily's. They were having a party, I had told Robin it was a belated get together for the holidays but when in reality it was to celebrate the fact that the threat was gone.

"I don't know why, but I'm suddenly nervous," Robin said as I brought my car to a stop next to Paul's truck. I laughed as I put it in park and turned off the ignition.

"_You're_ nervous? Since when do you get nervous?" I asked with a smile and she sighed heavily as she looked at the welcoming yellow house.

"Since I just realized that I'm bound to be surrounded by a roomful of hot guys if Jacob and your boyfriend are anything to go by," she said as she slowly turned her eyes to me. I laughed again and pulled out my keys as I shook my head.

"Come on, Robin," I said and the two of us climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. "You have nothing to be nervous about, okay? Everyone's cool, and they're going to like you." We walked up the porch steps and before I could even knock, the door swung open and Paul stepped out onto the porch, smiling before he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me as he spun around in a small circle.

"I missed you," he breathed as he lowered me to porch and I blushed as I smiled up at him and his hands caressed my upper arms through my jacket.

"Damn," Robin said from behind me and Paul looked up and over my head with a small smile as I turned in his arms and settled at his side. Robin was looking at Paul with a grin before she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I laughed and patted Paul's t-shirt clad chest.

"Robin this is Paul, my boyfriend; Paul, this is Robin, my best friend," I said as I lowered my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," Paul said. "Marisol's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise," Robin grinned and I pulled away from Paul as I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm before I dragged her inside. I heard Paul chuckle as he followed us inside and closed the door.

"Hi," Emily said and I smiled at her before I hugged her tight. She turned her eyes to Robin, who I notice glance at Emily's scars before smiling and holding Emily's brown eyes with her blue. "You must be Robin. I'm Emily," she said and Robin shook her hand after taking off her gloves.

"Nice to meet you," Robin said. "Thanks for letting me tag along for the party."

"More the merrier I think," Emily said. "Take off your coats and relax. Everyone's in the living room."

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" I asked and Emily shook her head negatively while Paul took my coat.

"Nope, Kim and I have it all under control," she said and I gave her a skeptical look. "What? Don't trust me?" she asked with a laugh and I nodded my head as I smiled. Paul remembered his manners and took Robin's coat as well before putting them in the closet and taking my hand. "Relax," Emily said and I smiled at her before Paul practically dragged me into the living room with Robin following closely behind.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile as we joined everyone and Sam, Jared, Seth, Jacob, Colin, Brady, and Quil looked at us.

"Thank god you're here," Jared said. "Paul's been pacing the floor for the last hour." I laughed while Paul shot a glare at his best friend. Jared's eyes flickered behind me and smiled. "Who's that?" he asked and I let go of Paul's hand before I moved over to Robin and laced my arm with hers as I brought her further into the room.

"Guys, this is my best friend Robin," I said before I pointed at each boy, saying their name as I introduced them to her. "And you remember Jacob," I finished and the boy in question gave her a small smile and a wave.

"Hey, Robin," he said and she smiled and waved back.

"Hey," she said. We were standing near the stairs as the guys started talking again, including us in the conversation. Quil had been kind enough to give up his seat for Robin, but I just sat on the arm of the armchair she was sitting in while stood at my side.

"Where's Embry?" I asked with a small frown after realizing he wasn't there.

"Right here," came his deep voice and I smiled as I stood and saw him standing at the base of the stairs. I hadn't seen him since that moment outside the Cullen's house, so, that meant I hadn't been able to properly thank him. I quickly walked around Paul and rushed to Embry. I ran into him and hugged him tight, my face going into his red t-shirt covered chest. I felt him stiffen for a fraction of a second before his arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing he would hear me and his arms tightened slightly. I knew then that he understood the meaning behind those two simple words.

"You're welcome," he said quietly into the top of my hair and I raised my head and looked up at him with a small smile. A throat clearing broke us apart and I left his arms and turned to look at Paul who had a pointed look on his face. I rolled my eyes earning several chuckles from the guys before I went to his side. He wrapped an arm around me and I laughed as I shook my head. He kissed the top of my head and we rejoined the group with Embry following. Robin was looking at me curiously and I smiled at her.

"Robin, this is Embry; Embry my best friend Robin," I said making the same introduction as I had earlier and Robin looked from me to the boy that stood on the other side of Paul with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she said and I was surprised when Embry didn't say anything, so, I looked at him. He was just staring at her, his brown eyes wide. It took me all of a second to realize why and I looked up at Paul only to see him grinning as he looked at Embry before he looked down at me.

"Did he . . .?" I asked in a whisper and Paul chuckled quietly.

"I think so," Paul whispered back and I looked at the guys, who looked just as surprised as I felt as they looked at Embry.

"Hi," Embry said after Paul subtly nudged him and he laughed nervously. I looked at Robin to see her blushing slightly as she looked up at Embry from where she sat.

"Hi," she said back before she stood from the chair and as she stood in front of him I saw the girl I knew and loved. "Nice to meet you," she said confidently as she held out her hand and Embry looked down at her hand before he looked at her face. He smiled before he engulfed her hand into his much larger one. I heard Robin gasp quietly but the smile remained on her face as she looked up at Embry.

"I like your hair," he said before his russet cheeks darkened with a blush and Robin laughed, both failing to notice they had yet to let go of each other's hands.

"Thanks," she said. "I do to." They let go of each other's hands then, but continued to just stare at each other before Quil made a comment and everyone laughed. Robin smiled before she sat back down in the chair and Embry settled on the arm of it, where I had been sitting just minutes earlier. Robin kept glancing at him as she joined the conversation easily, seemingly much more comfortable than she had before Embry made his appearance. I made up an excuse about wanting to get a drink of water to Paul quietly before I left his side and quickly made my way into the kitchen.

"What?" Emily and Kim asked at the same time after they looked at the stupid smile on my face from their respected tasks.

"We have a new addition to our 'wolf girl' group," I said and both of their eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Who?" Emily asked, a small smile coming to her marred but beautiful face.

"Embry," I said and they laughed quietly. I laughed with them before I started helping them. Even though Emily said they didn't need my help once more and tried to shoo me away, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was still trying to process that Embry had imprinted on Robin and I found myself wondering how she was going to react when she found out the big secret. I could only hope that she would take it well.

* * *

When everything was cooking and Emily and Kim didn't have much left to do, I went back out into the living room only to have Robin meet me halfway. "What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head negatively.

"Nothing, but can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked and I nodded. I glanced behind her and saw Embry looking at the back of Robin's head longingly while Paul and Sam talked to him quietly. I looked back at Robin and forced a small smile.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to the bathroom," I said before I took her hand and led her upstairs. I let go of her hand when we reached our destination and once the two of us were inside, I closed the door and looked at her expectantly.

"Does Embry have a girlfriend?" she asked suddenly and I shook my head negatively.

"No," I said honestly. "Why?"

"Because I like him," she said, blushing, and I smiled. We'd only been in the house for an hour and Robin was already smitten.

"You do?" I asked and she laughed before she playfully shoved my shoulder.

"He's sweet," she said, her pale skin reddening even more.

"You forgot hot," I said with a smirk and he rolled her eyes.

"Sure, he's hot too, but . . . there's more to him than that," she said and even though I knew the reason behind her feelings, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I know," she said with a laugh, "it's a surprise me to too."

"I just hope that you don't run away," I said and she sighed quietly before she ran her hand through her hair.

"You know me too well, Mari," she said softly. After my virginity confession and hers, she opened up to me a little more to me about her past relationships. After the disaster that ended up being her first relationship when she was sixteen, Robin hadn't let herself fall for any guy. She 'dated' a few guys over the last two years, but nothing lasted longer than a few weeks. She didn't trust guys easily after what her ex had done to her; after he had gotten her virginity and few more nights of 'fun' he left her for another girl, a freshman girl that he ended up doing the same thing to later. She never told me his name, but she did say that he still went to school with us, however, I had yet to talk to him directly.

"He's a really great guy, Robin, nothing like the guys you've dated," I said and she nodded her head. I knew then that she could already tell that he was different. "He is as sweet as you think. Oddly enough he's the perfect balance to your crazy personality," I said and she laughed as she rolled her eyes once more. "Ask him out," I said suddenly.

"You think I should?" she asked and I nodded.

"Embry's a little shy, and you may have to make the first move," I said and she took a slow breath.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"Judging by the way he couldn't stop looking at you, I'm going to venture to say that he's going to say 'yes,'" I said with a smile and Robin laughed quietly.

"Okay," she said and I nodded. "I'll do it." I laughed quietly and was about to say something when there was a firm knock on the door. "That's got to be Paul," she said softly and I smiled. "He's probably missing you already." She was teasing, and it was easy to see the light in her eyes again.

"Probably," I said and she laughed as I turned around and opened the door. To my surprise, and Robin's, it was Embry standing on the other side. His eyes glanced at me before settling on Robin behind me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and I nodded before I stepped out of the bathroom and by him. Robin looked at me with wide eyes while Embry looked at me curiously.

"Peachy," I said before I looked back at Robin. "You two chat. You know . . . bond," I said lamely and both Robin and Embry laughed at me before I smiled, turned, and raced downstairs leaving them on their own. When I went back into the living room, I sat down on the sofa next to Paul and he took my hand into his and laced his fingers with mine.

I had expected Robin and Embry to follow me downstairs, but they didn't. It wasn't until Emily called everyone to dinner thirty minutes later that they made their way back downstairs; Robin's face was flushed slightly and Embry was grinning like an idiot, which earned a smack on the back from Quil and smiles from his pack brothers. Robin moved closer to me and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"We're going to lunch together tomorrow," she whispered and I smiled.

"Great," I whispered back, "but why are you the color of a tomato?"

"When I asked him he smiled as he said yes, and I saw the dimples . . . sort of couldn't keep my lips to myself after that," she admitted and I snorted a laugh, earning several odd looks from my friends and Robin's face turned even redder as she smiled. I turned my eyes to Embry as we all sat at the table and he smiled at me before his eyes went to Robin. When I saw her look at him with a soft smile, I realized that maybe I didn't have anything to worry about after all.

* * *

After a great day of eating, talking, and having a great time we all called it a night. At around ten, and not surprisingly, Embry gave Robin a ride home after quickly saying that he would give her a ride. So, Paul rode along with me to my house, but went around back once we got there to wait under my window for me to get upstairs and let him inside.

Dad was asleep when I went inside, but he had left a light on in the living from for me. I locked the door, took off my jackets and boots, and turned off the light, a signal so that if he woke up that he knew I was home. I went upstairs and immediately turned on a light and went to the window. Paul was in my room a second later, a small smile on his face as he closed the window and moved to me. I smiled up at him before he held onto my upper waist and leaned down to kiss me deeply. Thankfully, I had closed my door behind me even though Dad was sound asleep downstairs.

"Did you come over to just have your way with me?" I asked breathlessly when we broke the kiss and looked at each other. He smiled and pulled his long sleeved shirt from his body, drawing my eyes from his to his firm chest.

"Maybe I came over so you could have your way with me," he said and I laughed quietly as I slid my hands up the smooth skin of his chest and he closed his eyes at the touch.

"Can you believe that Embry imprinted on Robin?" I asked and he sighed as he opened his eyes.

"You really want to talk about that now?" he asked, sounding exasperated, and I smiled before I pulled back from him and sat down on my bed.

"It was just a question," I said and Paul smiled before he sat down next to me, his hand on my thigh. "I know you don't know her, but she's great. Just tell Embry to go slow, and to just be himself. She already likes him, however, she's got a few trust issues."

"I'll tell him," he said and I smiled at him.

"Promise not to forget?" I asked and he nodded as he grinned.

"Promise," he said before he leaned and kissed me firmly as his hand moved up my thigh. We hadn't slept together since the first time, but our make out sessions had gotten far heavier and longer than they had been before. Paul's hands pushed up the hem of my shirt and we pulled apart long enough for him to pull the cotton from my body before I laid back, pulling him with me. Our lips crashed together, his left arm supporting his weight above me while his right hand held onto my waist, his thumb running along the skin of my stomach.

His mouth moved from mine and along my jaw before settling on my neck. He nipped at my skin and I gasped as my legs wrapped around his waist and I turned my head further to the side so he had better access to the skin of my neck. Suddenly, he pulled away and sighed quietly as he looked down at me. I licked my lips and looked up at him with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your father's up," he whispered and he climbed from the bed. "I should go," he said and I frowned as I sat up looked at him. I wasn't sure when he'd done it, but he had pulled my hair free and the dark locks fell around my shoulders. "Please don't look at me like that, I might change my mind," he whispered as he pulled his shirt back over his head. I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, my hands grabbing the waist of his jeans, making him groan in the process. He looked down at me before he looked at the door and then back down to me.

"Is he coming up the stairs?" I asked and he shook his head negatively.

"He got a glass of water and went back to bed," he said and I unbuttoned his jeans, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"Then you don't have to leave," I said. "I can be quiet."

"You sure about that?" he asked with a smirk and I smiled.

"Not really, but I can try," I said and I unzipped his pants. He didn't stop me as I pushed the heavy denim from his hips. He simply took off his shirt once more and I smiled up at him as he moved back onto the bed, his body covering mine as his hands slid across my skin. It had been amazing day, and it was going to end on an even better note.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews and adds! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to you directly, I've been a bit busier than usual. They always say when a door closes another one opens. Thanks to the disaster that was my life back in September, with the help of my friends I realized that I deserved better than my ex and through one of those amazing friends of mine I met a wonderful and sweet guy. We've been going out a few times a week since Halloween, which is why my updates have only been once a week lately and we went out together every night this past week. The other day, he made it clear that after only a few weeks he wants to make things exclusive I thought I'd share my happy news with you guys. I know you probably don't care, but I'm happy for the first time in ages and I can't help but shout it out. He's amazing and a complete 180 from my ex, which makes me wonder what I even saw in my ex in the first place.

Sorry for rambling! My fingers go away with me. I should warn that there is a strong 'M' ending to this chapter. I couldn't help but throw it in since I'm in the 'honeymoon' phase of a new relationship. Thank you again for your reviews and adds. I'm very happy you all enjoy the story so much, and I hope you like this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter, it's over 4,000 words, but the next one should be better. Promise. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

It was the end of March and Robin had fallen fast and hard for Embry, which wasn't really a surprise. However, Embry had yet to tell Robin about his secret. From what Paul told me, it took him two years to finally confess to his mom. The four of us had gone on a few double dates and Robin was on cloud nine since Embry treated her like gold. "How do I know this isn't all a dream and reality is going to come crashing down around me?" Robin asked as we walked along the wet sidewalks of Port Angeles and into one of the dress shops where we were shopping for our prom dresses.

"It's real, Robin," I said with a smile. "Trust me." She smiled at me and laughed quietly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I know," she said before she looked away from me and made an 'oh' sound before charging over to a rack that held a few dresses. We were a couple of weeks early in our shopping, but Robin and I wanted to get a head start before the dresses were picked through by our fellow students.

She was looking threw yellow and pink dresses that would look nice on her while I made my way over to a few other racks and an emerald green halter dress that caught my eye. It was near the window and I quickly walked over to it, smiling when I saw that it was actually my size. The bodice was fitted and with a sweetheart line. There was a little beading on the bodice with a black teardrop gemstone broach that rested in the center of the top of the dress and the skirt looked like it would flow nicely over my hips and down to the floor.

"Oh, Mari, you so need to try that on!" Robin cried happily from behind me and I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled.

"You think?" I asked and she nodded rapidly. I laughed quietly before I looked back at the dress.

"I've got a couple to try on, so, let's go," she said before she grabbed me with her free hand and pulled me towards the dressing rooms.

After checking in with the clerk we each went into a dressing room. Thankfully the zipper was on the side under my left arm. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall and smiled. The color was nice against my skin tone and the dress fit perfectly, however, it was a little too long (even if I wore heels) and I was going to have to hem the bottom. I knew Emily would be able to help me with that. She was always mending and fixing things of Sam's all the time.

"Come out, Mari, I want to see your dress and I need your opinion," Robin said from outside the door and I slowly left the fitting room. "Damn," Robin said as she looked at me and I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll be very lucky if Paul doesn't rip that dress off you the second he sees you in it," she said and I felt my face heat quickly.

"Robin!" I said as the blood rushed to my face and Robin laughed as she shook her head.

"I'm serious," she said with a smile. "You have to get that dress. It's absolutely perfect."

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Leave it to you to find your dress on the first try," she said with a sigh as she put her hands on her hips and I looked at the soft yellow chiffon dress she wore.

"That dress looks nice on you, but if it was in pink I think it would look better," I said and she smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said. "Pink is just my color isn't it?" she asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and I laughed as I nodded.

"That it is," I said.

"I've got one more to try on," she said, and with that the two of us went back into our dressing rooms. I redressed in my jeans, tennis shoes, and sweater before I carefully gathered the dress and my bag and went back out into the sitting area. Robin came out wearing a pale pink strapless dress that fit her tall thin frame perfectly.

"Perfect," I said and she smiled.

"I agree," she said. "Who knew we'd find our dresses in . . .," she trailed off and paused long enough to look at her watch, "fifteen minutes," she finished and looked at me before she bit her lower lip. "Do you think Embry will like it?"

"Robin, I'm pretty sure he'd be drooling if you showed up in a potato sack," I said and she smiled again. To my surprise, Robin and Embry hadn't slept together yet. Embry was going slow with her, and I had a feeling that had Robin falling for him more every single day.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to change, then we'll make our purchases, before we find a place to eat. I'm starving," she said and I laughed. She turned around and went back into the dressing room. As the door closed, the store clerk came up to me.

"Do you two need any help?" she asked and I smiled at the older woman and shook my head negatively.

"No, thank you," I said. "We actually already found the dresses we like."

"Already?" she asked and I nodded. She laughed and looked at the dress I had on my arm. "This is one of my favorites. We just got it in, and I'm sure it's lovely on you." I nodded and she smiled. We talked for a few more minutes before Robin came out, her pink dress in hand. "Well, if you two are ready, I'll ring you up." The two of us nodded and followed her to the counter. I was not a shopping fan, so, I was grateful that it had taken us only a few minutes to find the perfect dresses; plus, I was just as hungry as Robin was.

* * *

With our dress bags lying safely on the backseat of my car, the two of us were heading down the street to a diner we spotted when a familiar truck pulled up alongside us. "So, where are you two pretty ladies headed?" a voice asked and Robin and I stopped to see Paul sitting behind the wheel, sunglasses on his face, with Embry settled in the passenger seat; a smile on his face as he looked at Robin.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked with a laugh and Paul grinned. I knew it was a mistake to tell him that Robin and I were going to Port Angeles that day to go shopping.

"Figured you two would like some company," Paul said.

"Well, you thought wrong," Robin said as she crossed her arms over her chest and put a serious look on her face as she turned to look at them.

"Really?" Embry asked sounding a little wounded, and Robin nodded.

"Mari and I are having a girls' day. No boys allowed," she said. I mirrored her posture and nodded my head. I watched as Embry's smile left his face and Paul's grin melted away as he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head as he looked between us. I looked at Robin and she looked at me; and it was then that we could no longer hold back our laughter. We uncrossed our arms and I looked back at Paul to see him smiling.

"Park your truck, and come on. We were just heading to lunch," I said and he winked before he pulled his truck into a parking spot and he and Embry climbed out as we walked over to where they were. Embry went to Robin and Paul moved to me. Paul took my hand and kissed my lips chastely before the four of us started walking towards the diner. Paul slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked and I glanced at Robin to see Embry holding onto her hand tightly as they walked slightly ahead of us. As if he sensed my eyes on him, Embry glanced at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back before he turned his head forward and said something softly to Robin, who laughed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When is he going to tell her?" I asked Paul in a whisper as I looked up at him and he sighed as he glanced down at me.

"Soon," he said softly. "He knows he can't keep it a secret from her. He's just scared she won't take it as easily as you did."

"She loves him already, Paul," I said and he nodded.

"I know, and he loves her," Paul said. "He doesn't want to lose her."

"He won't," I said and Paul looked at me once more.

"She doesn't know about the legends yet," he said. "She might think he's nuts. I think he's probably going to wait until the first bonfire of the summer the first part of June. That way she'll hear the legend, and when he tells her she'll believe him." I nodded but sighed. I knew that that was probably the best plan, but I was just a little antsy for her to find out. I loved Emily and Kim like they were family and I could talk to them about anything, but Robin was my best friend. I had told her everything about Paul except his furry condition. I wanted to be able to talk to her about it since she was now one half of a pack member. "Be patient, Marisol," Paul said into my hair and I looked up at him.

"I swear you can read minds or something," I said and Paul rolled his eyes as we followed Embry and Robin into the diner.

"No, I just know you too well," he said before he kissed my temple.

"Ain't that the truth," I said softly making him smile as we joined Robin and Embry at a table for a relaxing lunch.

* * *

When I got home after dropping Robin off at her house, Paul was sitting on my porch waiting for me. However, his truck was nowhere in sight. I laughed as I pulled the dress bag from the back of my car and walked towards the house and up the porch steps. "Let me guess, Embry took your truck and you ran here?" I asked noting that his shirt was gone and he was only wearing his jeans that hung low on his hips.

"Something like that," he said with a smile as he stood. "Do I get to see your dress?" he asked as he gestured towards the bag I had draping over my shoulder. I laughed again and shook my negatively as I unlocked the door. Dad was hanging out with Charlie and Chris that night, watching the Mariners game, so, I had the house to myself for a while.

"No," I said firmly before the two of us went inside.

"Come on, why not? I should get to see it to make sure I get the right color to go with your dress," he said.

"It's emerald green, but that's all you get," I said as I turned the light on in the living room before making my way upstairs. Paul laughed and locked the door to be safe before he followed me. I turned on my bedroom light while he laid down on my bed and I hung up the garment bag on the hook on the inside of my closet door. I closed my closet before I sat my purse on my desk, pulled my tennis shoes off, and joined Paul on the bed. He smiled as I snuggled into him and sighed before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer.

"I bet you'll be the most beautiful girl at this dance of yours," he said and I laughed quietly.

"You think that, but I know I won't be," I said as I lifted my head, resting my chin on his chest as I looked at him.

"Yes you will," he said as he pushed my hair from my face and ran his thumb along my cheek.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, this morning as you practically threw me out the window." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't practically throw you out the window," I said. "I was running late to pick up Robin and you weren't helping any this morning." He laughed as he turned his eyes up to look at the ceiling.

"Maybe, but it was fun watching you get all flustered," he said before he slowly returned his eyes to me. I blushed deeply as his eyes met mine, but I smiled all the same. He had stayed the night like he did every Friday, after sneaking in through my window of course when Dad went to bed, and he had taken to trying to undress me and making suggestive remarks after I had showered and dressed myself in a rush to get out of the house.

"Whatever," I said and he grinned before he kissed me softly.

"I love you by the way," he said after pulling his lips from mine and I smiled again.

"Love you too," I said softly as I swung my leg over his waist and leaned down over his body. I tossed my hair back before I leaned down and kissed him as my hands rested against his chest. His hands gripped my jean covered hips tightly as the kiss deepened. Slowly, I broke the kiss and both of us were panting slightly as we looked at each other. "Thank you for agreeing to go to the dance with me," I said quietly as my right hand moved from his chest to his face. He licked his lips and smiled up at me.

"I'd do anything for you, Marisol, you know that," he said gently, his grip loosening slightly on my hips. I smiled at him and kissed him chastely.

"I know, and I'd do anything for you," I said seriously before I kissed him again. The nights that we spent together always ended with us in a tangled mess on my bed and I would never, _ever_, complain about it. I loved Paul and he loved me; and it was only natural that we ended up in the same position time and time again. His touch and kiss was like a drug to me now and when we were alone I could never get enough of him; and judging by the fact that he was always a little handy when we were alone together I knew the feeling was mutual.

His hands slid up my hips as we kissed and pushed up the hem of my sweater and his warm hands caressed the bare skin of my sides, his thumbs running across my stomach. I took a shuddering breath through my nose as his touch sent goose bumps across my skin. I broke the kiss long enough for Paul to pull my sweater off and send my hair flying around us as I crashed my lips to his once more; my hair making a curtain around us. His right hand splayed out against my back before his fingers pressed into my flesh slightly while his left settled on my hip again, gripping firmly.

In one swift movement, Paul unfastened my bra, never breaking our kiss, before he pulled the white cotton from my body and tossed it aside. I lifted my lips up from his before his lips moved down my neck. I gasped as I tilted my head back even further and his fiery kiss moved along my collarbones and then down my chest. He sat up, pushing me back slightly, and laced his fingers in my hair before he pulled my head back roughly, arching my back, as his mouth attacked my breasts. I cried out in mild surprise as he bit me, but my cry was not in pain because it didn't hurt. It felt good; really good.

"Paul," I panted and his grip loosened on my hair, allowing me to lift my head and he raised his mouth from my chest allowing me to kiss him hard. His left hand supported my back while his right hand moved to knead my left breast and pull at my nipple making me moan into his mouth. I pushed him back roughly, surprisingly sending him falling back against my pillows. I grinned as I leaned back down, my lips hovering over his as he looked at me. "Don't move," I whispered before I kissed his lips softly and then kissed along his chest. My lips moved down his rippled stomach while my hands made work of the fastening of his jeans.

My lips danced along his heated skin and I had no idea where the confidence I was suddenly feeling came from, but judging by the way his breathing was so heavy he liked it. I had a read a few articles online and I wanted to do something that I had yet to do. I wanted Paul to know that when we made love, it wasn't about me all the time. It was about him too. I pushed his pants away, not the least bit surprised to feel that he had on no underwear. Whenever he phased he always only wore his jeans. He helped me take his pants off the rest of the way, and slowly I wrapped my hand around his already hardened member.

"Marisol," he said quickly as I started to move in and I lifted my head up to look at him. "What are you doing?" he breathed and I smiled.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" I asked as I messaged him in my hand and he moaned quietly as he gripped the blankets underneath him. "Now, hold still," I said softly before I looked away from him, lowered my head, and took him into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Paul shouted loudly, and I was glad that Dad wasn't home because he surely would have heard that. I did as I had read in the article and moved my head up and down, sucking as I did so and taking as much of him in as I could. I watched my teeth and used both my hands on his sack and on his member. "Marisol," Paul said much more quietly than his initial outburst, but I ignored him and continued my assault on his body. His breathing grew heavier and suddenly, his hand was in my hair, guiding me along, as he moaned and after a few seconds I could feel his body tense underneath me.

"Marisol," he said urgently through his panting breath, but I just kept going even as he tried to pull my head away. He exploded then, choking me slightly, but I just swallowed, doing as I read, while he continued to cum in my mouth as he groaned and panted my name over and over again.

When he finished, his hand fell with a thump away from my head and slowly I pulled my mouth from him and swallowed again as I licked my lips and looked up at him to take in his expression. I pushed my hair from my face and watched his chest rise and fall quickly. His eyes were closed and his copper skin was flushed, just like it always was after we made love. I was still straddling him, my body resting over his knees, and I sat up, pushing my hair back and smiling as I looked at him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at me from where he laid on the bed.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" he breathed and I laughed quietly.

"An article," I said and he raised his eyebrows. "What? You always put me first, and I wanted to do something for you for a change. Was it awful?" I asked, worried. Maybe his reaction was something he couldn't help, and I really had sucked (literally and figuratively) at what I just did. He sat up then and pulled me close, making me feel his already hardening member against my stomach.

"No," he said as he shook his head. "_That_ was not awful, Marisol. _That _was amazing." He kissed me then, surprising me because I didn't think he would kiss me after that. As he kissed me, his hands made quick work of my jeans. He broke our kiss and turned so I was lying back against the bed. He pulled my jeans and underwear off before his hands gently messaged my legs. I was already breathless and he hadn't done more than touch my legs and as he gently pushed open my legs at my knees, I felt light headed. "I should return the favor, don't you think?" he asked as he positioned himself between my legs and slowly started to kiss down my right thigh.

"What?" I asked, sounding winded and he smiled as his hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer to his slowly lowering face. His mouth reached my center and his tongue darted out, making me cry out in surprise.

He'd never done that before. It was always his hand that brought me to the edge when we didn't go all the way, and I realized I'd been missing out as his tongue toyed with me and he suckled. If what I did to him felt half as good as what he was doing to me, I could see why he reacted the way he did. Suddenly, as I laid there breathless and he continued his work, his mouth wasn't enough. I needed to feel all of him. I needed to feel him inside of me completely.

"Paul stop," I said as forcefully as I could and he lifted his head to look at me. "I . . . I need you," I breathed, and I knew he knew exactly what I meant. He slowly made his way up my body and I pulled his face to mine before I kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips and I wasn't turned off by it for some reason. As we kissed, I felt him position himself and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he slid into me easily since I was more than ready for him.

Our lips battled in rhythm with our hips and well before I knew he was ready I felt my body spiral in the bliss that Paul made me feel every time. I broke our kiss and cried out while he groaned and buried his face in my neck as my body tightened around him as his hips continued to gently rock against mine. I felt his teeth bight into my shoulder slightly and I pushed at him so he rolled his back, and I remained on top of him our bodies still connected. My hands supported my weight on either side of his head as I moved my hips up and down from his. His hands gripped my hips tightly and helped me move while his lips attacked my chest, biting once more. I wasn't sure why he was in such a biting mood that night, but I didn't mind it.

His hand left my hip and moved to my hair once more after a minute and forced my lips to his. I felt a second orgasm coming as we kissed and I whimpered against his lips as my body tightened and shook around Paul. I ground my hips into his and held them together causing him to growl against my lips as he too came hard and deep in my body. We laid there for second, kissing but panting at the same time. Slowly, we broke our kiss and I looked down at him. He smiled at me before he pushed my hair back and held it back so he could see my face clearly.

"We're doing all of that again," he panted and I laughed quietly as I nodded.

"Definitely," I said breathlessly before I leaned down and kissed him chastely. "I need a shower," I said against his lips. "Care to join me?" I asked and he grinned before he stood from the bed, my legs around him and our bodies still connected. I squeaked in surprise as he adjusted his grip on me and I tightened my arms around his shoulders. He smiled and laughed before he walked us into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind us. I knew then that I was in for a long night, but like I said before I wasn't about to complain.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all so much for your reviews, messages, well wishes, and adds! Inspriation hit me on Monday and I wrote half of this chapter during my lunch and then a little more before I went to bed. I finished it off today during lunch. I hope you all like this insanely long chapter. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans!

As a warning, this chapter starts out with a lemon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

The following morning, I woke with my back pressed tightly to Paul's chest and his arm wrapped around me. Despite waking up from a dream just as it had started to get good, I smiled and I snuggled even further into the warmth of his body as mine still hummed from all the fun I had been having in my dream. Dad had gotten home around eleven, so we had to have been much quieter after that but we hadn't stopped our activities. After several repeat performances we didn't fallen asleep until almost five that morning and a quick glance at my clock showed that it was barely after seven and I had no idea why I was up after a couple of hours sleep. However, I realized what had woke me up when I felt a gentle prodding between my slightly parted legs from the hand that belonged to the arm wrapped around me.

I gasped quietly and parted my legs a little more earning a quiet chuckle before I felt him kiss my earlobe and then my neck as his hand made small circles over my sensitive flesh. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and he smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me while one finger and then two slipped between the folds of my body. His lips moved effortlessly over mine as his hand worked a steady rhythm making my breathing labor and my heart race.

He broke the kiss as I reached back with my right hand and held onto the back of his head as he too started panting, our eyes locked as he touched me in ways that only he ever did. My hips rocked into his hand as I threw my right leg back and over both of his legs, angling my body in a way that enabled him to thrust his fingers into me completely and this thumb to make circles against my sensitive nub. I held back my scream as I once again came hard and fast thanks to his magical fingers. Paul kissed me as my body clenched around his hand and he slowed his steady pace and finally pulled his fingers from me before he massaged me gently and then placed his hand on my hip. My hand was still in his hair as he pulled his lips from mine and I looked up at him with a lazy smile.

"That's one way to wake up," I said breathlessly, and Paul chuckled before he kissed me chastely.

"I had to do something," he said. "You were grinding against me and moaning quietly in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" he asked and I blushed lightly, making him grin. "Marisol, were you were having a sex dream?" he asked softly, his hand slowly moving towards the apex of my legs once more and as his fingers brushed against me I whimpered.

"Maybe," I said quietly as I turned my hips up into his fingers.

"You didn't get enough last night?" he asked as he slowly tortured me and my fingers gripped his short hair tightly between my fingers as I moaned softly.

"They were about last night," I admitted as my eyes met his and he smiled as he continued to toy with me and I moaned as he slid his fingers into me once again. As my dreams flashed in my head, his fingers were no longer enough. Pushing the sheet from our bodies, I shoved his hand away and pushed his shoulders so he was lying back on the bed before I straddled him.

I wasted no time as I positioned him and impaled myself on him quickly. Paul let out a few muffled curses as his hands gripped my hips tightly and once again helped guide me up and down against him. Our eyes locked as my hands pressed against the muscles of his chest and it wasn't long before both of us spiraled over the edge, Paul holding my hips tight to his as he came hard and twitching deep inside me only making me loose control a second time before he had even finished. I fell against his chest, a satisfied mess, as we both panted and came down from our highs. Paul gathered my hair and brought it to rest over my back as his arms wrapped around me and he just held me to him.

"Damn, Marisol, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it," he said heavily with a quiet laugh and I smiled as I raised my head from his chest and looked at him only to see him smiling back at me.

"I don't know what it is either, but I like it too," I said and he laughed quietly before he lifted his head up, catching my lips with his briefly. We'd only ever just done it once or twice a night, but that night I had lost count after four. Paul had had no problem keeping up with my incessant need for him and that morning I wanted even more. "It's like I can't get enough of you."

"I'll never complain about that, trust me," he said and I smiled as I kissed him again and started to rock my hips once more. He groaned against my lips and I could feel him starting to get hard again as I squeezed and pulled at him in a way that was so natural it was scary.

"Mari! Are you up?" came Dad's voice from downstairs and my body stilled immediately and Paul's body stiffened under me as I broke the kiss and looked to my closed door.

"Yeah!" I yelled back after swallowing the lump in my throat. "Just getting ready to take a shower. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dad called. "I'm fixing breakfast. You want some?" I gasped before I shouted out my answer because Paul pushed his hips up from the bed sending shivers through my body as his harden member hit all the right places.

"What are you making?" I called back after I had found my voice. We had conversations like this before, only Paul wasn't underneath me and buried in places Dad would kill him for.

"Pancakes," he said.

"Sure," I shouted. "I'm going to shower and make my bed and then I'll be down."

"Okay." That signaled the end of the conversation and I sighed as I looked at Paul who was grinning as he once again rocked his hips making me groan and close my eyes.

"We always find ourselves in this position, don't we?" he asked cheekily and I sighed.

"You're such an ass," I breathed as I opened my eyes and his hands moved down my back and cupped my butt before he squeezed.

"No, this is an ass," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I completely forgot Dad was here," I admitted quietly and Paul moved his hands to my hips before his right hand slid in front of me and to where our bodies connected. He made small circles on my nub and suddenly my hips were moving on their own accord.

"I can be quiet if you can," he said taking my line from weeks before and I smiled at him.

"One more time," I said, my eyes meeting his, and he grinned before he flipped our bodies so I was lying underneath him. He went to town after kissing me briefly, burying himself deep inside me with each thrust of his hips against mine while his mouth moved lower and attacked my breasts. That time, he came before I did but as he let go, he kept pumping into me and I too fell over the edge barely suppressing the desire to scream his name as I did so.

* * *

Paul was still in my bedroom when I came back into my room fully dressed after my shower. He was wearing his jeans and he had unmade my bed like I asked him to so I could wash my sheets. "I need to show you something," I said with a serious face and he frowned as he looked at me.

"What?" he asked and I gathered my hair around my right shoulder and tilted my head to the right slightly as I pulled the collar of my t-shirt to the side revealing my neck to him. Paul frowned and looked at my neck and as he did so I saw his eyes widen before he put his hand over mine and took hold of my shirt. "Did I do that?" he asked as he looked away from the bruising bite mark where my shoulder met my neck and at my face.

"Yeah," I said, "and I have a few more marks on my breasts that I didn't notice until I took a shower." He let go of my shirt and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Marisol, I'm sorry," he said and I shook my head.

"Don't be," I said. "It felt good, I just didn't realize how hard you bit down at the time."

"I didn't either," he said. "How did I miss those this morning?"

"We were a little preoccupied," I said with a small smile and he sighed again, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking he hurt me and he was upset with himself. I shook my head and quickly moved over to him, putting my hands up on his shoulders. "Don't be upset, I'll just be sure to where shirts that cover it until it's gone." He nodded and put his hands on my upper waist. "Why were you biting me last night anyway?" I asked him softly.

"I'm not sure," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's the wolf in you," I said and he laughed quietly. "I'm serious," I said with a smile. "I'll ask Emily or Kim if Sam or Jared ever did anything like that."

"Seriously?" Paul asked and I nodded with a smile as his cheeks tinted pink. I was just about to pull his lips to mine to kiss him when Dad's voice came from downstairs.

"Mari! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'll be right there!" I shouted over my shoulder and I sighed while Paul smiled.

"I'll come by later," he said and I nodded as he kissed my lips chastely and let him pull away. I followed him to the window and watched as he climbed out with ease before jumping to the ground. He paused long enough to wave up to me before he took off into the trees. I sighed again and closed the window before I made my way downstairs to officially start my Sunday.

_**

* * *

**_

Third Person POV

Robin's nerves were on high alert as she fussed in the mirror trying to fix every flaw she saw flare up. She had changed her outfit six times that morning finding nothing her closet suitable for meeting Embry's mom. She was having dinner with them, after he invited her before parting ways with her in Port Angeles the day before. A soft laugh drew her attention away from the mirror on the back of her closet door and she looked in the mirror to see her mother's reflection behind her.

"Take a deep breath and relax, Robin," her mom said and Robin sighed as she looked at her reflection. She had gone all out by curling her long hair and putting on a black knee length skirt and a soft blue ruffled blouse her mom had just bought her a few weeks earlier. "Don't you think you've overdone it a bit?" she asked as she walked further into the room and Robin huffed.

"You think?" Robin asked and her mom nodded.

"It's just a casual dinner with his mother, and Embry didn't come waltzing in here with a button up and tie on when we had him over for dinner," she said. "His mom is going to love you, just like I do." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her an encouraging hug. "Embry's a wonderful young man, Robin, and his mother has to be just as sweet to raise such a nice boy. I don't think you'll have to do much to impress her."

"I know, but I'm nervous," Robin said and her mother let her go before she put her hands on Robin's shoulders and turned her around to face her.

"Why?" she asked with a small frown.

"Because I really like him, Mom. Like, _really, really_ like him," she said. "I don't want his mom to hate me and then say he can't see me anymore. I'd . . .oh it sounds so stupid, but I'd die if I couldn't see him anymore." Her mom laughed quietly before she hugged her daughter tight once more.

"I have never seen you this way before, Robin," she said as they hugged. "Not even with Kyle," she added and Robin sighed once more as they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I didn't feel like this with Kyle, Mom," Robin said.

"He's your first real love Robin," her mom said lightly as she tucked some of Robin's hair behind her ears. "That's why it feels so different." Robin gave her mom a lopsided smile before she turned around and looked at her reflection.

"What should I wear?" Robin asked and her mom laughed once more.

"Keep the top, swap the skirt out for a pair of your dark jeans and wear a pair of flats instead of the heels," her mom said. "That way you'll still look nice, but be casual." Robin nodded her head and quickly went into her closet while her mom walked to her bedroom door. "Oh, and Embry's waiting in the living room."

"What?" Robin cried as she turned around, jeans in hand, and looked at her mom with wide eyes before they darted to the clock on her nightstand. It was a little after six, and she was running late.

* * *

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Embry," Robin said for what felt like the hundredth time since they left her house ten minutes earlier. Embry laughed quietly and glanced in her direction with a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry, Robin," he said. "I was fine sitting with your mom, and you were only fifteen minutes behind. No big deal," he finished with a shrug before he glanced at her once more. "And you look beautiful by the way." Robin blushed scarlet and smiled at his profile.

"Thanks," she said weakly, her stomach filling with butterflies and the words 'I love you' wanting to fall from her lips. However, she kept them in check. Even though they had been seeing each other for almost three months, they hadn't said those words. They were more implied, but lately Robin had wanted to say them more and more. She wasn't sure why, but she did.

"Relax, Robin," Embry said before he took his right hand off the wheel and reached out to take her left hand. Once he did, he laced his fingers with hers and she let out a sigh.

"You know I'm not usually like this, Em, but I really want your mom to like me," Robin said and Embry smiled.

"She will," Embry assured her as he encouragingly squeezed her hand. "She knows how much you mean to me, and trust me when I say she's just as nervous to meet you. She doesn't want you to not like her either."

"Really?" she asked and Embry nodded as he glanced at her once more and still smiling.

"Really, so, relax. You have nothing to worry about," he said before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Robin let out a slow breath as his lips touched her skin and she felt instantly relaxed. Instead of returning their joined hands to her lap, he lowered their hands to his resting them on his jean-clad thigh and making her smile.

As she sat there watching him for a few minutes, Robin made a mental note that she really did need to thank Marisol for introducing her to Embry. She hadn't really said anything to her best friend about it, and it was long overdue. If it hadn't been for her, they probably would have never met. The only thing Robin could hope for was that Marisol wouldn't gloat when she did finally get around to thanking her.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Embry asked as he sat with Robin on the sofa in the living room after his mom had shooed them out of the kitchen so she could clean up. "I told you she was going to like you, all you had to do was be yourself."

"Yeah, well, spilling half the pitcher of lemonade everywhere broke the ice nicely don't you think?" Robin asked dryly as she pulled on his oversized t-shirt and sweats she had been wearing while Embry's mother washed her clothes that had taken the brunt of her clumsiness. Embry smiled and caught her lips in a chaste kiss, something he had only recently started to do. Before Robin had initiated every kiss, but Embry had slowly come out of his shell and had taken to kissing her when he felt like it now. Something she rather liked because unlike guys she had previously dated, his kisses were never demanding or sloppy. They were always soft and sweet, just like him.

"It was the perfect ice breaker," he said with a grin, his lips still hovering near hers and she smiled at him as her cheeks tinted to match the color of the pink streaks in her hair. He raised his right hand to her face and started to close the short distance between their lips when his mother's voice pulled them apart.

"Okay, you two," she said as she walked into the room and Embry and Robin put a little more distance between themselves on the sofa, but Embry kept his left arm around her shoulders. "Your clothes are in the dryer, Robin, and they should be done soon. I hope you don't think I'm rude, but I've been called into the clinic for a few hours. I shouldn't be gone long, an hour or two at the most, so, stick around, dear, so we can chat a bit more."

"Sure, I'd love to Ms. Call," she said and the shorter woman rolled her eyes as she shrugged on her light jacket.

"Please, Robin, call me Mary," she said and Robin nodded. "Be good and I'll see you soon." With that they were left to their own devices and Embry looked at her once more as Robin smirked.

"Where were we?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well, we were sitting a bit closer," he said as he scooted his large frame closer to her and she smiled as she turned slightly so she was facing him a little more.

"And I think your hand was here," she said as she grabbed his right hand and brought it to his face, making his smile widen, "and that you were about to kiss me senseless."

"Senseless, huh?" he asked with a chuckle as his thumb ran across her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm always dizzy after you kiss me," she admitted as she reached forward and grasped the front of his t-shirt before she tugged him closer.

"I do?" he asked and she nodded.

"Not when it's just a peck though. When you _really_ kiss me, it's like the whole world goes out of focus and it's only you and me," she said as she inclined her head back slightly and her blue eyes held his brown expectantly.

"I feel the same way," he said deeply, a small smile dancing across his lips, and Robin sighed as she slid her hands up his chest and brought her hands to his ever-inching closer face that had taken on a serious look.

"Embry, I love you," she said breathlessly as Embry had about to kiss her and he stopped. He pulled his head back far enough so he could see her face clearly and the small smile morphed into a large one as he looked down at her worry filled face. She was seriously stupid if she thought he wouldn't say those words back to her. He had wanted to say them after the first two weeks of dating.

"I love you too, Robin," he said honestly and finding the words so easy to say. She smiled brightly and quickly closed the distance between their lips and kissed him heatedly. Embry smiled against her lips before his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, making her straddle his lap, while her hands remained on his face. She giggled into the kiss when his hands tickled her sides and she broke their kiss, her hands leaving his face and settling on his shoulders while his arms remained locked around her trim waist like steel.

They smiled at each other for a second before Robin leaned in once more and kissed Embry deeply yet again. Any doubt she had about their relationship melted with the heat of his lips against hers. Embry knew then that he couldn't keep his secret from her anymore. She needed to know, and she had every right to know what wandering into Sam and Emily's place all those weeks ago led her to. Sure, he was her soul mate as much as she was his, but in a way she had a choice. He just hoped that she'd choose him and not run away screaming.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

Next Saturday night found me in Emily's guest room as she pinned the bottom of my dress while I had on the heels we were going to wear to prom. "Thanks for doing this for me, Emily," I said and she looked up at me briefly before returning her eyes to her work.

"You're welcome," Emily said around the pins in her mouth. It wasn't much longer before she was finished and she took the spare pins from her lips and stuck them in the tomato looking thing on her wrist. "It's such a pretty dress, Mari. Paul's going to fall over when he sees you in it." I laughed and she helped me from the dress before she draped it on the bed. Her sewing machine was in the guest bedroom, so, my dress would remain in there. Plus, there was a lock on the door that only Emily had the key for, so, I knew Paul couldn't sneak a peek at my dress.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as Emily helped me from my dress and made me mindful of the pins she had just put in.

"Of course," she said and I blushed as I quickly got dressed and tried to think of a way to phrase the question I was about to ask.

"This is probably TMI for you, and I totally understand if you don't want to answer," I said as I pulled my tank top on, but waited to pull on my sweater so I could show her the marks that were only just now fading from my neck when the time came.

"What is it, Mari?" she asked with a quiet laugh and I sighed quietly.

"Has Sam ever . . . when you two are . . . intimate has Sam ever bit you?" I finally managed to get out and Emily paused in what she was doing and looked at me.

"Bit me?" she asked and I sighed before I tilted my head and moved my hair, showing her the marks on my neck. "Oh," she said quietly.

"I've got a few more, but . . . anyway, Paul told me he had no idea why he bit me and it didn't hurt at the time, but he bit hard enough to leave marks," I said. "I told him I thought it could have something to do with the wolf in him, but I think maybe he just likes to bite when he's . . . when he's really into it."

"Maybe, but . . .," Emily said before she trailed off and a blush raged across her russet skin. I raised an eyebrow and bit back a grin. "Every once in a while Sam gets a little . . . carried away, and I have marks like yours on occasion."

"How often?" I asked, curious.

"A couple of nights a month, I don't sleep because we can't keep our hands off each other. It's after those nights that I wake up with a few bite marks."

"So, it's not just a kinky thing then?" I asked making Emily blush scarlet and I laughed at her expression before I walked over to her and hugged her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She laughed and hugged me back before we slowly pulled apart and I smiled at her before I threw my sweater over my head. I had embarrassed her and myself enough for one day so to make it up to her I offered to help her fix dinner. An offer she gladly accepted.

* * *

The end of April and prom came far quicker than I had expected it to, but with Emily's expert hand with a sewing needle my dress was no longer too long and fit me as it should have. Robin's mom and Dad were downstairs having coffee while Robin and I put the finishing touches on our looks for the evening.

Robin's mom had helped each of us with our hair by straighten Robin's locks until they were pin straight and hung down her back beautifully; and by taking the time to curl my insane amount of hair and throwing it up with so many pins that were strategically placed I was pretty sure that I was going to be pulling them out of my head for a week. I would admit it to no one but myself, but as she had helped me with my hair I found myself wishing it was Mom instead of her.

"I'm so not walking in with you," Robin said as I fastened my bracelet that Paul had given me on my left wrist and I looked at her with a furrowed brow and a smile.

"Why not?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Because you'll upstage me," she said dramatically as she threw her hair over her shoulder and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically before the two of us broke out into giggles. "So, did you tell Embry to get a pink tie to go with his rented tux?" I asked as I grabbed my black shawl from the footboard of my sleigh bed and Robin shook her head negatively.

"I told him he could get a pale pink tie or a cream colored tie, but only one of those two so we'd still match," she said as she crabbed her cream shawl and sparkly clutch. I was going sans purse since I planned on dancing and I didn't want to worry about it later. "Ten bucks says he went with cream."

"I think he went with pink actually," I said.

"Did Paul or him tell you or something?" she asked with a laugh and I shook my head negatively. Embry knew that pink was Robin's favorite color and he probably figured her dress was pink, so, I knew that my best guy friend would go with pink to make her happy.

"No, I just know my friend," I said honestly and Robin laughed before Dad's voice echoed up the stairs that the guys were here.

"Crap! Do I look okay?" she asked before she rushed past me and fidgeted with herself as she looked in the mirror above my dresser.

"You look perfect, now let's go. I'm starving and we've got a six-thirty reservation at the restaurant," I said. Robin threw me the finger as she smoothed out her dress and I scoffed a laugh. "Very ladylike," I teased as she turned around and smiled at me.

"You love me anyway," she said before we chorused a laugh and left my room. Robin went downstairs first while I pushed my own nerves away and then slowly followed.

I smiled at Dad who was beaming at me when I reached the foot of the stairs. I then smiled at Robin's mom before my eyes settled on Robin and Embry and Robin fixing Embry's pale pink tie that matched her dress perfectly. I smiled as I watched them for a second and looked at the corsage of tiny white and pink roses Embry had brought for her before I finally let my eyes settle on Paul who was looking at me with a slightly open mouth and smoldering dark eyes that made me want to grab his shiny dark green tie that matched my dress and drag him upstairs. I smiled at him before I slowly walked over to him and teasingly closed his open mouth with my two fingers. He smiled then and was seemingly snapped out of whatever daze he had been in.

"Wow," he said through his smile as his eyes quickly scanned my body before returning to my face once more. "You look amazing, Marisol," he said softly and I smiled at him. "Here, this is for you," he said softly as he held up a plastic container. I looked from his face and at the container to see a beautiful orange rose surrounded by baby's breath and a few green leaves with a dark green ribbon to tie around my wrist. I was decidedly glad that he hadn't gone with red flowers because I would have felt a little Christmassy with my green dress and red corsage. It was perfect and I smiled at it before I looked up at him.

"You didn't have to," I said softly and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to," he said before he, a bit clumsily, opened the container and then carefully took the corsage out of the container. I held out my left wrist and he hesitated for a second when he saw my bracelet and he smiled at me again before he tied the ribbon around my wrist and secured the corsage to my wrist above my bracelet that I always wore.

"It's perfect," I said softly, voicing my opinion, as I fingered the corsage and a then looked at him to find him smiling with his dark eyes smoldering as he looked at me. He had a look in his eyes that clearly told me that Robin had been right about what she said in the dress shop a month ago. I was definitely lucky that he hadn't ripped my dress off of me because he looked like he wanted to do just that. I felt my cheeks heat and my blush go down my neck. Dad cleared his throat and the four of us looked at him, me trying to gather myself and stop my body from tingling.

"Okay, everyone photo time!" he said happily as he held up his camera and Robin's mom did the same. We all laughed before we posed in my living first as a group, then as couples, and then Robin and I together before they got the guys to pose together.

"You do know what orange roses mean, don't you?" Robin asked me in a whisper as her mom fussed with Paul and Embry's ties before she stepped back to take a few more pictures.

"No," I said softly as I looked at her and she smiled.

"They symbolize passion and excitement, and are an expression of a fervent romance,'" she said and I laughed quietly as I looked back down at my corsage.

"Then it really is perfect," I said making her nudge my arm as we shared a quiet laugh before Paul's hand suddenly too mine into his. I looked up at his smiling face.

"Come on, we're going to miss our reservation if we don't get going," he said and I nodded. Robin and I bid farewell to our respected parent and went outside with the guys. I had no idea what the night was going to bring, but I knew it was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The decorations were something to be desired, but I hadn't gone to the dance for the decorations. I had gone to the dance to spend time with my friends and Paul. We were out on the floor dancing to some hip hop song I didn't know, and our bodies were grinding a little closer than the chaperones would allow, but we were in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded, and going unseen by the adults in the place.

We'd been there for an almost two hours and more than one girl had tried to weasel her way to get Paul's attention, but of course they failed miserably. Embry and Robin were off somewhere, but since we all had rode together in the sedan Embry borrowed from his mom we'd find them later. When the song ended we cheered with everyone else, and as another song started, I took his hand.

"I've got to use the bathroom," I said and he nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, but could you get me something to drink and wait for me by the beverage table?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he nodded again before he leaned down and kissed me chastely. We parted ways and I weaved my way through the crowd and sighed when I reached the hallway. I went into the bathroom, used the facilities and washed my hands, before I went back out into the hall only to run into someone as they walked out of the boys' bathroom.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I looked up and saw a guy with shaggy blonde hair whose brown eyes were trained on my ample breasts and the bit of cleavage my dress showed. Red flashed in my eyes and I glared at him. "My eyes are a little higher than that, buddy," I snapped. I may have calmed down Paul's temper, but that didn't mean that he didn't rub off on me. His head lifted and his eyes scanned my face with a cocky grin settling on his lips. I didn't know who he was, but I had seen him in passing in the halls at school.

"Sorry," he said through his grin. "It's hard not to look when it's so prettily wrapped."

"Whatever," I said as I shook my head and started to walk away only to have him grab my arm.

"Hey look, I really am sorry," he said quickly and I looked down at his hand on my arm before I slowly turned my still narrowed eyes to his face. Quickly he withdrew his hand and held them up. "Okay, no touching," he said with a smile, but I still glared at him. "We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Kyle," he said as he held out his hand, but I didn't shake it.

"And I'm leaving," I said before I started to walk away, but he followed me.

"Come on, I already know who you are," he said, but I didn't turn around to look at him as I walked into the main room and spotted Paul, heads taller than everyone, standing by the table. I smiled and started for him, but Kyle grabbed my arm again and turned me around to face him. "It's Marisol, right?" he asked. "How about you dance with me and I can show you a good time?"

"How about you let go of her arm before I break your face," a deep voice growled behind me and I wanted to smile, but didn't. Kyle looked up from me and whatever retort he was about to say died for a second, before I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Listen, Sasquatch, we're having a conversation here," he said. "Mind your business." I heard Paul growl and I knew that nothing good was about to happen.

"See, the thing is," Paul said before he shoved Kyle away and pulled me to his side, "she is my business. She's my girl." Kyle scoffed before he looked at me.

"I shouldn't be surprised that _you_ go Native," Kyle sneered and before I could say anything to calm him down Paul's shaking body left mine and he punched Kyle so hard in the face that I heard something crack.

"Paul!" I screamed as I tried to stop him from doing too much damage, but I was far too weak as he sent another punch to Kyle's face. Embry seemingly came out of nowhere and pulled Paul away and dragged him outside. Mrs. Knight, the history teacher, walked over, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You better go calm him down, Marisol," she said as another teacher kneeled to check on a groaning Kyle. I hadn't seen the crowd that had gathered until that moment. "I saw what happened, so, don't worry." I nodded and I spotted Robin easily and the two of us quickly made our way outside. Embry was standing next to his mother's car running his hand through his hair as he looked to the trees, and we quickly raced to his side.

"Where's Paul?" I asked and Embry turned around to look at me before he pointed to the ground where I saw what was left of the tux Paul had been wearing. I sighed softly and looked to the trees.

"Did he blow up or something?" Robin asked and I looked at her frowning face before I looked at Embry, who sighed as he looked from me to her.

"Robin, there's a lot I need to talk to you about," he said and Robin frowned as she looked at him.

"How about we go to Sam and Emily's," I said and they both looked at me. "We can all sit and have a nice chat while we wait for Paul." Robin looked confused, but nodded her head all the same and Embry sighed as he mumbled a quiet 'sure.' We got into the car and, needless to say, it was a very long and quiet ride to La Push.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. I hope everyone is having a nice weekend so far. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. If I didn't get back to you personally, I'm sorry, but I appreciate them all the same! Thanks again, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Emily and I sat on either side of Robin on the sofa while she just stared at Embry who had settled his large frame on the surprisingly solid coffee table in front of her. Sam sat in one of the armchairs in his living room, watching the scene unfold in front of him. I was trying to gage Robin's reaction, but her face was completely blank as she looked at Embry. I looked at Embry and saw his pained expression as he too couldn't find any trace of emotion on Robin's face. Slowly, he reached out and took her right hand as it rested limply in her lap.

"Robin, please say something," Embry said and finally she blinked before she pulled her hand from Embry's and stood as she took a deep breath.

"I need a minute," she said, not looking at Embry, before she raced upstairs and I assumed into the bathroom when I heard a door slam shut. Embry sighed heavily before he put his elbows on his legs and raised his hands to his head, covering his face with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, Embry," I said as I reached out and put my left hand on his shoulder. He raised his head from his hands and looked at me. "At least she stayed in the house and didn't run out the door screaming. That has to mean something good, right?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, but all I managed to do was make him groan quietly before he put his head back in his hands.

"What exactly happened tonight and where's Paul?" Sam asked and I looked at him as pulled my hand from Embry's shoulder. We hadn't really said much to Sam or Emily why we were there other than my whispered 'Embry's going to tell her' and it was obvious that Sam was tired of waiting and wanted a few answers.

"Long story short," I said dryly, "a guy got grabby, Paul got pissed, guy said something _very_ uncalled for, and Paul broke his face."

"Wait, Paul broke a guy's face?" Emily asked and I sighed softly as I looked at her.

"He punched him so hard I heard something crack _over_ the music and I was standing four feet away," I said and Emily sighed as she looked at Sam. My eyes followed hers and I fidgeted with my skirt as I looked at the older man. "Embry pulled him off and dragged him outside, and when Robin and I got out there I asked him where Paul was and he pointed to what was left of Paul's tux on the ground. No real way to explain that away without finally telling her the truth."

From the moment we left the dance, I was silently worrying about Paul and I wanted to ask Sam if he would phase and to connect with him and find out if he was okay, but I wasn't sure how to ask. So, I just stayed quiet. I looked down at the corsage that was still settled around my wrist before I played with it a bit and sighed once more. After a few minutes of silence in the room, I stood and everyone looked at me.

"I'm going to check on Robin," I said and all I got were nods in response before I lifted my skirt slightly and went upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door, but Robin didn't answer. However, I didn't let that stop me and I went inside. Robin was sitting on side of the tub and looked up at me as I walked into the small room and closed the door behind me. "Hey," I said and she sighed.

"Hey," she said back before she returned her eyes to the floor. I walked over and closed the toilet lid before I sat down across from her and looked at her. "How long have you known about this?" she asked after a beat.

"Since the summer," I said and she looked at me once more. "I couldn't tell you about it before because it's a Quileute tribal secret. However, trust me when I say it's been killing me that I haven't been able to talk to you about it ever since you met Embry. I've been trying to get him to tell you for weeks, but he's been scared."

"Scared?" she asked with a frown.

"Robin, he loves you," I said softly. "He's been scared about what you would think of him when you found out and what you would do. Right now, he's downstairs worrying himself to death thinking you're going to go down there and tell him that you never want to see him again. That's what he's scared of; loosing you would kill him."

"I'd never do that. I love him too, Mari, but," Robin paused to swallow hard, "but . . . because of this whole imprinting thing, isn't he, like, forced to care about me?" I shook my head negatively and reached out to take her hand.

"No, it's more like his genetics pointing him in the right direction," I said. "I thought the same thing when Paul explained it to me, but it's not anything like that. When the guys imprint, they find their soul mate. They find the ying to their yang, the chocolate to their peanut butter, the caramel to their ap-," I made to continue but Robin pulled her hands from mine and covered my mouth with her hands.

"Okay," she said with a laugh, "I get it." I smiled under her hands before she pulled them away, still laughing. "That sort of explains everything then, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"Why he's so perfect," she said with a smile and I laughed.

"Embry is not perfect," I said and her smile grew at my face. "He chews with his mouth open sometimes, oh and don't even get me started on the bad jokes Quil and him throw back and forth sometimes." I shuddered and made a face, making her laugh again. "However, he is very loyal and sweet." She smiled and nodded her head as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "You think he's perfect because he's perfect for you, just like I think Paul is perfect despite the fact that sometimes his temper gets the better of him and he acts before he thinks."

"What happened by the way?" Robin asked. "Embry and I were dancing when all of a sudden he's pulling me through the crowd and then pulling Paul of some guy. Who was he hitting?"

"I'll start from the beginning," I said, deciding to give Robin the full version. "I went to the bathroom and when I came out, I ran into some guy who couldn't take his eyes off my chest and who wouldn't take no for an answer. I'd never met him, but I had seen him around school. He said his name was Kyle and tried to get me to dance with him and 'have a good time.' Paul-"

"Wait," Robin said, interrupting me and I stopped. "Did this guy have blonde hair, brown eyes, and a 'you know you want me' smirk on his face when he talked?" I frowned as I nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"He's my asshole of an ex," she said.

"The guy that . . .," I said trailing off and she nodded. I scoffed a laugh and shook my head. I shouldn't have been surprised that Kyle was her ex that used her and left her. He was totally that guy that would peak in high school and do nothing afterwards. "Well, he said something pretty nasty, and Paul laid into him. Paul punched him hard in the face a couple of times before Embry came and dragged him outside."

"Which was where he literally blew up into a giant wolf because he was so angry," she finished for me and I nodded. "Have you seen all of their wolf forms?" she asked me quietly.

"Almost all of them," I said honestly.

"Do you know what Embry looks like?"

"He's dark gray with black spots," I said remembering him from the times I had seen him outside the house. "He's a little leaner than some of the others because he's faster than a lot of them."

"Do you think he'll show me?" Robin asked.

"I think he will; if you ask," I said and Robin nodded as she stood. I stood with her and the two of us made our way downstairs. Embry was quick to his feet and turned around to look at Robin as she stepped off the last stair behind me. Sam and Emily weren't in the room anymore, but I didn't ask where they were since I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I could tell by the look on Embry's face that he wanted to go to Robin's side, but he kept his distance and remained standing in the center of the room because he didn't know how to approach her.

Robin took one look at him and raced around the furniture before she threw herself in his arms. Embry stumbled back a bit in surprise, but kept his footing before he threw his arms around her and lifted her from the floor as he buried his face in her neck while she wrapped her arms around his. I smiled at them and let out a relieved sigh as he slowly lowered her to the floor and pushed her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I just left like that," she said quickly as she shook her head. "I was just . . . overwhelmed."

"It's okay," he said softly. "I understand." She hugged him again and Embry put his arms around her once more before he raised his head to look at me. I smiled once more and he gave me his crooked smile before he mouthed the words 'thank you' to me and I shook my head as I still smiled.

"Will you show me what you look like?" Robin asked and Embry looked down at her as she raised her head and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. I want to see what you look like," she said and Embry nodded.

"Okay," he said and he took her hand before he started to lead her outside. As they passed me, Robin grabbed my hand with her free hand and dragged me along with them. We walked down the porch steps before Embry let go of Robin's hand. The half moon was bright and shining down on us in the front of Emily and Sam's house, and we could see each other clearly. "I'm going to phase in the woods, and I'll come out in a minute." Robin frowned but nodded.

"Embry," I said quickly as he turned away and he stopped to look at me. "Would you . . .," I trailed off because before I could even finish my question he gave me a small smile and nodded his head before he disappeared into the woods.

"Why is he changing in the woods?" she asked as she looked at me and I smiled.

"He has to strip down before he phases otherwise he'll rip his clothes to shreds like Paul did his," I said and she made an 'o' shape with her mouth before she grinned and looked to the trees.

"I wouldn't have really minded if he would have just done that right here," she said as she pointed to the grass in front of us and I looked at her with a face.

"Ew," I said and she laughed as she looked at me. "I would have minded. He's like my brother and that is something I do _not_ want to see. Ever." Robin smiled at me before she looked to the trees once more only to gasp and take a step back. "It's okay, Robin," I assured her as the large gray wolf with black spots slowly moved closer. "It's just Embry. He won't hurt you." She nodded before she walked over to where Embry had stopped and looked up at him.

"Your eyes," she whispered as she laughed quietly. "It really is you." She raised a slightly shaking hand to his fur before she smiled and put her face in his neck. Embry turned his head slightly and put his mussel on her back as he let out a huff and hugged her with his head. I went back inside the house then, wanting to give the two of them a moment, and hopefully to wait for Paul to come. As I went inside Emily and Sam were coming out of the kitchen and Emily held out one of the mugs she was carrying to me.

"I made some hot chocolate," she said and I smiled as I took the cup from her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are they okay?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "Once the shock wore off, she was fine."

"I knew she would be," Emily said and I nodded in agreement before I took a sip of the hot chocolate and sat down at the dining table. Sam kissed Emily's head and went upstairs, leaving the two of us on our own before she sank down in a chair across from me, putting her mug down on the table. "Everything okay?" she asked and I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night before I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Paul," I said. "He's been gone for almost two hours."

"If something was wrong, Embry would have sensed it the second he phased," Emily said as she reached out and covered my hand with hers.

"I know, I know," I said softly. "It's just sort of hard not to worry. I mean, he's been angry before like when the vampire came around, but not like this. I'd never seen him that angry. It was kind of scary."

"I didn't mean to scare you," a deep voice said from the door and Emily and I jumped as she pulled her hand back. I turned around in my seat and I let out a breath before I quickly stood and rushed over to Paul. I threw my arms around him, much like Robin had done to Embry when she came downstairs, and Paul wrapped me up in his arms. The warmth of his body enveloped me and I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes tight as my arms squeezed a little. I pulled back from him, my hands remaining on his shoulders while his were on my waist.

"Where have you been?" I asked and he sighed as he pulled me away from the door and back to the table where Emily still sat.

"It took me a while to calm down after what that ass said to you," Paul said softly as he had me sit down, "and then Embry told me where you guys were and I came straight here after I went home to get some pants," he finished as he gestured towards his jean cut offs. Emily laughed quietly and I smiled as I looked at her. "So, Embry finally told her, huh?" he asked and I nodded just as the couple walked through the door hand in hand.

"Hey tough guy," Robin said with a grin as she looked at Paul. Whatever fear she had been feeling was completely gone and the Robin I knew and loved was back full force. "How's the hand?"

"Perfectly fine," Paul said with a laugh as he looked at her. "You good?" he asked her and she smiled as she looked up at Embry, who was smiling back at her.

"Perfectly fine," she said, throwing his words back at him, as she returned her eyes to him. Prom may have been a bust, but at that moment everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as dating a shape shifter could get.

* * *

The first day back at school after prom had been interesting. I had had four girls that I didn't know come up to me and tell me to thank my boyfriend for finally giving Kyle what he deserved. Kyle had seen me and his one non-swollen eye widened before he turned tail and went the other direction down the hall. Paul had broken Kyle's nose and given him a really nasty black eye that was still healing; and the boy avoided me like the plague. As April turned to May and the 17th drew nearer, both Dad and I found our moods shifting. I wasn't as talkative as usual and Paul, Robin, and everyone else was starting to take notice.

"Mari, why do you look so down today?" Robin asked as we walked out of the school on Friday, the 16th, and made our way to our cars.

"It's been a long day," I said.

"Do you want to go to the diner with me? We can share a basket of cheese fries to melt away the stresses of the day," she said and I forced a small smile and shook my head negatively as I came to a stop next to my car.

"I think I'm just going to go home and take a nap," I said before I opened my car door and tossed my bag into the car, it settling on the front passenger seat. Robin frowned as she looked at me and nodded her head. "I'll see you on Monday."

"You're not going to La Push tomorrow? I thought we were going to the beach with the guys," she said. "Embry said-," but I interrupted.

"I'm staying home tomorrow," I said quickly. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, and Dad's feeling under the weather." Robin nodded again as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, well, call me then let me know how you're feeling," she said and I nodded before I climbed in the car, started it up, and left the school.

The drive home seemed to take forever, and the house was empty when I got home since Dad was probably working a double shift again today. He'd get home around midnight and go straight to bed like he had been for the last three days. I made sure I locked the door before I stepped out of my tennis shoes, crossed the living room and went upstairs. I tossed my bag next to my desk before I closed my bedroom door and made sure to crack my window for when Paul came around later. I pulled off my sweater and then my jeans, leaving me in a fitted t-shirt and my underwear before I grabbed my pajama shorts from the end of the bed and climbed under the covers.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my pillow and closed my eyes as I let my body slowly relax. I was exhausted and I hadn't even done much of anything today other than walking back and forth to class and minimally participating in conversations. I didn't want to think about what the next day would bring, and that Dad wanted to open the small decorative box that we had been avoiding opening for the last year. We'd gotten into a small argument about it, but he had put his foot down and tomorrow morning we were going to open the box.

"Hey," a deep voice said and I opened my eyes to see Paul settling his shirtless frame on the edge of my bed before he reached out and pushed my hair from my face as I laid there and looked up at him. "What's going on with you?" he asked and I sighed before I rolled away from him and to the other side of the bed so my back was to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and I felt him crawl under the covers with me before his left arm was around my waist and he pulled my back against his chest.

"Marisol," he said softly, his breath washing across my skin and making me shiver. He pulled me even closer and I rested my left arm over his. "Tomorrow it'll be one year, won't it?" he asked me softly and the tears I had been holding back for the last week filled my eyes and my fingers pressed further into his skin as my hold tightened. "You have people around you that love you, Marisol, that will be there for you no matter what and that you can talk to about anything. Robin, Emily, Kim, the guys, and me; we're all worried about you."

"I know," I said whispered as a few of the tears escaped my eyes as I turned around and buried my face in his chest. He sighed softly and slid his hand up my back before he gently held the back of my neck.

"Have you talked to your dad?" he asked and I shook my head before I sniffed quietly and sighed.

"Not really, but we're doing something tomorrow," I said against his skin and I could feel his fingers gently message my neck. "It seems like it snuck up on me," I said as I lifted my head and Paul's hand stilled as my tear stained eyes met his concerned gaze. "I'm sorry for being such a Debby Downer, I just . . . I miss her." He sighed and shook his head before he leaned into me and kissed me chastely before he pressed his forehead to mine as his hand slid from my neck to rest on the right side of my face. I raised my hand to his and wrapped my hand around his wrist as I closed my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said gently and I let go of his wrist before I wrapped my arm around him and moved even closer to him. He raised his head and my face went into his neck while his arm went around me once more. "Do you want me to tell the others and let them know that you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered in response and he kissed the top of my head. With him there with me, I felt infinitely better. Wrapped up in his arms was really the only place that the emptiness I had been feeling lately couldn't reach me. The world was right so long as he was with me, and I knew what I had to ask. "Paul, will you come here tomorrow. I don't want to face the day without you."

"I'll be here," he said and I nodded before I kissed his neck and breathed in the scent of his skin.

"Thank you," I said. "I love you, so much," I whispered and his arm tightened around me.

"I love you too, Marisol," he said gently before he kissed the top of my head.

"Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll never leave you, Marisol," he promised; his words with a deeper meaning that we both knew was there. "Never." I closed my eyes and sighed.

The sincerity in his voice filled my head with images of us growing old together and raising a family and all thoughts of the next day were completely gone. I wanted that happily ever after, and despite the fact that I knew just how fleeting life could be, I knew I would have it. Paul was my happily ever after and our life together would be better than any fairy tale. Of that I was sure.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. If I didn't respond to you personally, I'm sorry, but thank you all the same. This chapter might be a bit of a downer, but necessary. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

I woke up to the sound of Paul's heartbeat underneath my ear and I turned my face into his chest, not wanting to wake up and face the day ahead. His hand slid up my side from my waist to my shoulder and I knew he was awake. I lifted my head, resting my chin on his chest, and looked at him. "Morning," he said softly before he pushed my hair from my face with his other hand and I gave him a small smile.

"Morning," I said back and he leaned up and kissed my forehead. I sighed softly before I sat up, pulled away from Paul, and climbed from the bed. I ran my hand through my tangled hair.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded as I turned around to look at him. He was sitting up and had moved to the edge of the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I said softly as I smiled at him again and leaned in and kissed his lips chastely. "Thank you for asking," I said against his lips and he raised his hand to my face before he pulled my lips back down to his. He kissed me again and I sighed into the kiss as I found myself sitting on his lap with his arms around me. After several seconds, he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against mine.

"While you get dressed, I'm going to run home and change," he said. "I shouldn't be gone long, and then I'll be right back here with you."

"Okay," I said softly and he kissed me again, but briefly before he put me back on my feet and stood from my bed. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and he smiled at me before he walked around the bed and to the window. He was gone in a flash and I sighed quietly as I walked over to the window and closed it. I did not want to face the day ahead of me, but I knew when Paul came back it would be a little easier to bear.

* * *

Almost an hour later, I was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table with Dad; my went hair pulled up into a ponytail and dressed in a pair of black sweats, a white tank top, and the red zip up hoodie Robin had gotten me for Christmas. It was a little bit on me, but I liked my clothes baggie and it was comfortable. Dad was quiet as he sipped at his coffee and picked at the oatmeal I had made for us that morning. I didn't know what to say, and apparently he didn't either. However, the silence was getting to me.

"Dad," I said and he looked up from the paper in front of him and at me with tired eyes. "I . . . I asked Paul to come by this morning," I said, "and I know you probably didn't want anyone around when we went through the box, but . . . but with him around it would make it a little easier for . . . for me." Dad nodded his head as he gave me a weak smile and reached out with his right hand, patting my left hand that was covered by the sleeve of my hoodie as it rested on the table.

"I expected you to ask him, and it's fine," he said as he pulled his hand back. "I'm not sure what to expect when we got through that box, so, I'm glad he'll be here. He'll be able to give you the comfort that I . . . that I might not be able to." I nodded and returned my eyes to my untouched bowl of now cold oatmeal with a soft sigh. Just as I was about to see if my knotted stomach could handle a bite, a knock sounded at the door, and I swore I had never moved that fast in my life as my spoon fell into the bowl and I rushed from the table. I opened the door to find Paul standing on the porch, completely dressed, and a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked inside and kissed my lips softly, acting like he hadn't seen me in a while despite the fact that he had spent the night with me kept the nightmares away. Dad walked into the living room as I closed the door and Paul looked at him and nodded his head slightly. "Mr. Janks," he said.

"Morning Paul," Dad said. "I'm guessing Mari told you about today."

"Yeah," Paul said as he reached down and took my hand.

"Why don't you two get settled while I get the box," he said and I nodded before he turned and walked down the short hall to his room.

"Box?" Paul asked as I led him to the couch and I sighed as the two of us sank down together.

"When Mom got really sick, she knew her time was almost up," I said, my grip on his hand was tight, but I obviously wasn't causing him any discomfort since he soothingly ran his thumb along the back of my hand. "So, with the help of a couple of her friends, she put together this box. Dad and I . . . we were supposed to open it after her funeral when her friends gave it to us, but we couldn't. It was . . . it was just too hard. We've been avoiding it for the last year, and earlier this week Dad told me we were going to open it today, to see . . . to see what Mom wanted us to have."

"It's okay, Marisol," he whispered softly before he raised his free hand to my face and wiped at the tears I hadn't noticed until then. I smiled sadly as I sniffed, let go of his hand and wiped at my own face fiercely earning a chuckle from Paul. I looked at him as I lowered my hands and smiled as he took my right hand into his left once more.

"Here we are," Dad said as he came out of his room and I looked away from Paul and at him. He sat down next to me, with the box in his lap and sighed softly as he looked at me. "Ready?" he asked

"Not really, but it's best to get it over with," I said and he nodded before he glanced at Paul and then took the lid off the box. On top was a photo taken of the three of us weeks before she ended up in the hospital in the July before she passed away. Dad and I hadn't put out any framed photos of us as a family, they were all tucked in the photo album that rested on the bookshelf in the living room, and it was the first time Paul had seen a photo of Mom.

"You look like her," he told me softly in my ear as he looked at the photograph over my shoulder. Mom looked a little worse for ware in the photo, but she was still beautiful. Her tan skin was a little ashen, but her brown eyes were warm and her smile bright. I missed her smile. I missed her hugs. I just missed her. I swallowed hard and blinked back the tears as I smiled at the photograph.

"This was taken on our last vacation together," I said softly. "We'd gone to L.A. for a week because Mom wanted to see what it was like," I paused and laughed quietly as I looked at Dad. "Remember the guy that took this photo for us?" I asked and Dad smiled.

"Neon green and pink Mohawk with a piercing in his nose that had a chain to a piercing in his ear," Dad said and I laughed again, making Dad smile.

"You thought he would steal the camera, and Mom told you to have a little faith in people," I said. Dad chuckled quietly and nodded his head as I set the frame up and put it on the coffee table so the picture of us smiling in front of the ocean was facing me.

"Mari," Dad said quietly and I looked at what he was holding up and it was a DVD. There was another smaller box inside still, but other than that it was empty.

"Do you want to watch it?" I asked and he put the box down on the table next to the photo and nodded before he stood and went over to the entertainment center. Paul let go of my hand long enough to put his left hand on my back and his right hand took hold of my hand once more as Dad sat down next to me again and hit the play button on the remote. It took a minute before the screen came on and Mom, lying back on her bed and prompt up by a multitude of pillows came onto the screen. Her scarf was covering her thinned out hair and there were dark circles under her eyes, but the warmth was still in them as she looked off camera.

"_Is it ready?"_ she asked whoever was working the camera, her voice soft because it had become hard for her to breathe. The oxygen she wore had helped, but it had been hard for her to talk the week leading up to her passing.

"_It's on,"_ came the familiar voice of Mom's friend, Kristen in the background. Mom turned her eyes the camera, smiling as she did so, and the tears were getting harder for me to fight as I looked at her.

"_Hello Babies," _she said and I found myself laughing quietly at that and I wasn't sure why. _"I know there is only one reason for you two to be watching this video right now, and it isn't a very happy one. However, there are a few things I want you both to know that I don't have time to tell you in person._

"_Ty, I know you're probably taking good care of our baby girl and I know it probably hasn't been very easy for you since she really isn't a baby anymore,"_ she paused and took a deep breath as she fought against her own emotions. She had been strong until the end, but I knew it had been just as hard for her as it had been for us. _"I want you to know that I never meant to leave you, Ty, but this stupid body of mine didn't want to listen to reason."_ I reached out with my free hand and took Dad's into mine, only to have him latch onto it like I was his lifeline.

"_I love you, Ty, I always will; and I know you'll always love me. However, I want you to be happy too, baby. Grieve for me, but don't waste your life away loving a ghost. I'll always . . . I'll always be in your heart, but I don't have to take up the whole thing. When you're ready, open yourself up to someone new; just no twenty year olds, okay?"_ Dad was crying, I could hear it in the way he breathed, and he choked a laugh at Mom's words before he sniffed heavily and wiped at his face with his free hand. I looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze, making him look at me. His face was red and wet from his tears, and it made it only harder for me to hold back mine; but I did my best to give him a small smile, one that he weakly returned.

"_Marisol,"_ Mom's voice said, drawing my eyes away from Dad and to the TV once more. _"I'm sorry I won't be there for all those little moments that I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry I'll miss your eighteenth birthday, your senior prom, your graduation . . . your wedding day," _she said with a slight hitch in her voice. _"But most of all, I'm sorry I'll never get to see in person the wonderful woman I know you're bound to become. You can do whatever you want in life, Marisol, and don't let anyone tell you different."_ My tears were falling then, and I wanted to look away from the screen, but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to my mother's on the screen and the tears that lined her eyes.

"_In the box this disc was in, is a small jewelry box, and inside is something I want you to have on your eighteenth birthday. However, if I know you two like I think I do, you're probably watching this way past when you were supposed to and your eighteenth birthday has already come and gone,"_ she smiled through her tears then and I smiled back at her, even though she couldn't see me. _"Ty, please give Marisol the box," _she said and with his free hand, Dad pulled the small jewelry box out and held it out to me. Paul and Dad both let go of my hand, allowing me to take the box. Thankfully, Paul didn't remove his hand from my back.

"_My mother gave that to me when I went off to college,"_ she said softly and I looked up from the box and at the TV. I smiled through my tears and I sniffed quietly as I realized what was in the box in my hands without even opening it. _"Open it, Marisol."_

I did as she said and looked down at the white gold ring and the small Spanish pearl that rested on a white gold chain. The ring was the Claddagh ring that my grandpa had given grandma when they got married, and the pearl Grandma was given upon her wedding day by her mother. Mom said Grandma had given it to her for her to remember where she came from, and as a reminder to live her life fully. We hadn't been able to find the necklace amongst her jewelry to bury her with it, and Dad assumed she must have lost it but now I knew why we couldn't find it.

"_I hope you wear it and remember the happy times, Marisol, and that I love you so much. Don't ever forget that, my sweet girl. Oh, and Ty when Marisol comes out of her shell and meets a boy, don't give him too hard of a time . . . unless he's got long hair and rides a motorcycle. Give him hell then."_ All three of us laughed at that and I shook my head as I smiled at the screen through my tears. "_You both mean the world to me and I'll be watching. Take care of each other."_ Mom raised her hand to her lips and kissed her fingers before she pulled her hand from her lips and smiled at us. _"I love you,"_ she said before the screen went dark.

Dad turned it off and sighed as he wiped at his face and I took the necklace out of the small box before I sat the box on the table and held the chain out to Dad. He looked at it and then at me before he smiled at me and nodded as he took the necklace from me. I turned slightly and looked at Paul while Dad fastened the necklace around my neck. Paul was looking at me concerned, but the small smile I gave him melted it away a bit. However, I knew he was still worried about me.

"There you go, Mari," Dad said softly and I raised my hands to the pearl and the ring, fingering them gently before I looked at Dad. He laughed quietly as he raised his right hand to my face and smiled. "It's perfect," Dad said and I smiled at him before I pulled away from Paul's side and threw my arms around Dad. He hugged me tight as I started crying into his neck. Dad ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. After a minute, we pulled apart and he gave me a teary eyed smile. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," I said softly as I wiped at my eyes. Dad nodded before he kissed my forehead, stood, and wiped at his face once more.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he said as he looked down at me.

"Are you okay, Dad?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine, Mari," he said. "I just need a bit of air." I nodded and Paul and I watched as Dad pulled on his shoes and grabbed his light jacket before he left the house. I sighed softly and looked at Paul, whose dark eyes had returned to my face. He reached across with his right hand and wiped at my tear stained face.

"You sure you're okay?" Paul asked and I nodded as I moved closer to him and crawled onto his lap. He smiled softly as I sat on his lap and laid my head on his right shoulder while his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm okay," I assured him, "but could you just hold me for a little while?" I asked as I once again fingered the necklace around my neck.

"Sure," he said softly before he kissed my head and I closed my eyes at the contact. His arms tightened around me and my hand left my necklace before it slid across his chest and rested on his left shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered as I raised my head and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently, but he pulled away before I could kiss him back.

"I love you too," he whispered back and I laid my head back down on his shoulder. We sat there for a long time, Paul just holding onto me and I cuddled into him as I sat on his lap. Like always, in his arms I felt infinitely better and I knew that the day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was going to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter even though it was a sad one. Sorry this chapter took forever to get posted. I've been a bit busy lately with work and stuff; and thanks to the blizzard and twenty inches of snow that fell Friday night into last night where I live, my guy was snowed in with me until a few hours ago when the roads were finally cleared around my building. I was a little preoccupied with him around, so, it took me until this afternoon to finish the chapter. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

As Saturday passed and the seventeenth turned into the eighteenth, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had watched the DVD three more times that day, feeling better and better every time I watched it, and Paul's words to me from months earlier were only confirmed. He told me that Mom wouldn't want me to be sad all the time and only think about how she wasn't there with me anymore. She would want me to be happy and to remember everything she taught me. She would want me to remember how much fun we had, and just because she wasn't physically there with me anymore didn't meant that she wasn't there. She was a part of me, and no matter how much time passed she would always be with me.

I couldn't sleep that night as I laid next to Paul on my bed fingering the necklace Mom had left for me. It was almost two in the morning, and I should have been asleep. I was tired enough, but I couldn't get my mind to stop spinning so I could finally relax and fall asleep. However, Paul was asleep with his arm wrapped securely around me as he snored quietly; the soft noise of his breath was the only sound in the room. I let go of the necklace and snuggled a little closer to him in the dark, my head resting on his chest. As I moved his arm tightened and he stopped snoring briefly as he shifted so he was even closer to me. I laughed silently before my thoughts turned from my roller coaster of emotions that day, to the man holding me so protectively.

He had been at my side the entire day, the only time he wasn't glued to my hip was when either one of us had to use the bathroom throughout the day. Dad had been surprisingly lenient with Paul all day, but Dad had taken a liking to Paul months ago so it really shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. Paul had even gave Dad a few words of encouragement, telling him that it had taken his mom a long time to get over losing his dad. He said he understood what it was like, and that every year the day would get a little easier to get through. Dad had smiled and patted Paul's shoulder before he had kept his hand there and looked between the two of us as we stood in the kitchen together. What he had said to us surprised me more than anything else.

"_I know you love my girl," Dad said as he looked at Paul, "and I know she loves you. All I ask is that when the time comes, you do things the right way and ask me first."_

After he had said that he kissed my head and told us he was going to head out for a while and grab a drink with Charlie and Calvin since they had offered to take him out for a round or two that night. At first, I hadn't understood what he meant but by the way Paul smiled, Paul knew exactly what he had been talking about. However, after we had started to go into the living room to watch a movie I realized what Dad had meant and I had practically fainted.

Paul had just laughed at my face before he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the sofa. Dad was all but ready to marry me off to Paul, and though I knew it was definitely going to happen someday I was a little shocked. Dad had been so anti-Paul in the beginning that I thought it would have taken at least two years of us dating before he would be okay with us even getting engaged. I realized then that life was full of unexpected surprises and my life was defiantly not short on those.

"You should sleep," Paul's voice said suddenly and making me practically jump out of my skin. He chuckled and I raised my head to look at him in the dark.

"I can't," I said lightly.

"Try," he said as he raised his hand from my waist and to my head, his fingers going through my hair. "Stop thinking and just let your body relax," he said softly as his fingers toyed with my dark hair.

"I can't stop thinking," I said. "I can't stop thinking about what Dad said."

"You know it's bound to happen someday," Paul said before his hand suddenly stopped going through my hair and in the darkness I could see his expression change. "Unless you don't want it to," he said, his voice sounding unsure all of a sudden. I pulled away and sat up before I reached over him and turned on the lamp that rested by the bed. Both Paul and I closed our eyes for a second before we looked at each other, me hovering over him and him lying back on the pillows.

"Of course I want it to," I said softly as I moved my hand to the left side of his face and looked down at him as the rest of me practically laid on him. "Don't think for one second that I don't because I can't imagine my life without you." He smiled at me as he raised his left hand to my right on his face and covered my hand. I smiled back at him before I leaned down and kissed him briefly. "I just thought that we would have to date a hell of a lot longer before Dad would even warm up to the idea of us getting married." He smiled at me again and I laughed softly before I leaned down and kissed him again.

"I'm glad to see you smile again," he said as I pulled my lips from his. "I've been worried," he admitted as he moved his hand away and I slid my hand from his face to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, and thank you for staying with me," I said. "I'm pretty sure everything would have been harder to face if you hadn't been here." He raised his head and kissed me, his hand finding my hair as the kiss deepened. My heart started racing when his tongue met mine. I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but it when it finally broke I was dizzy and suddenly very tired.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there, Marisol," he said as our eyes met once more. "You can count on that," he said as a grin slowly made its way across his lips. "Now get some sleep." He kissed my cheek before he let go of my hair and reached over to turn off the light. I smiled as darkness enveloped the room and I curled myself into his side while his arm wrapped around me once more as his chest served as my pillow.

"I love you," I whispered while I closed my eyes and his arm tightened around me.

"I love you too," he whispered back before I felt his lips on the top of my head and we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

When Monday came, I was actually looking forward to school and to getting the reviews for finals out of the way. The following week was the last week of school of seniors and I was looking forward to an early start to summer before the graduation ceremony on June eighth. I had no more reached my locker when Robin came running up to me and threw her arms around me. I stumbled back a bit, but hugged her in return as I patted her back awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as she pulled back from me but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm good," I said, "and I'm sorry for being sort of a zombie lately." Robin sighed quietly as she lowered her hands and she shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said. "Embry told me on Saturday after he talked to Paul. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have remembered ages ago."

"It's fine," I said and she hugged me again. We pulled apart and she smiled at me as she nodded her head. It was then that she noticed my necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked and I looked down at it and smiled before I looked back at her.

"My mom," I said back and she smiled at me in return. "So, how was your weekend?" I asked as I turned to my locker and opened it. Robin sighed as she leaned back against the locker next to mine and I looked at her to see a stupid smile on her face that could only mean one thing. "I do _not _want any details, but I hope it was nice." She looked at me and laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"The first time was a bit awkward, but the second and third time was awesome," she said and I laughed as I closed my locker and Robin laced her arm with mine as we headed for first period. The awkwardness that had been surrounding us for the last couple of weeks and as Robin told me about her weekend, I couldn't help but smile. However, as she started to go into more detail I was wishing for duct tape so I could seal off her mouth and get her to stop telling me things about Embry that I didn't really want to know.

* * *

After school, Robin, Nick, and I went to the diner to have those cheese fries that Robin had tempted me with on Friday. I hadn't been the greatest friend over the last few weeks, and it was only fair to spend a few hours with them. I had sent Paul a text to let him know I was fine, and Robin had done the same while we sat at a table eating fries, drinking soda, and just hanging out.

"I can't believe that Kayla actually agreed to go out with you," Robin said as she watched Nick stuff four cheese covered fries in his mouth and licked at his chin to get the cheese that had dribbled down his chin. "Just make sure she doesn't see you eat, or there won't be a second date." I laughed as that and Nick mock glared at Robin before he grabbed a napkin and wiped at his face.

"Funny," he said through a mouthful before he finished chewing. I took a drink of my soda and laughed quietly after I swallowed. Nick looked at me with a smile after he swallowed and I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, just glad to hear you laughing again," he said and I smiled at him before I picked up a fry and ate it. "So, you doing okay?" he asked and I nodded as I chewed. I had felt light years better than I had just days earlier, and I figured seeing Mom and having her basically tell me to stay strong and move on was all the encouragement I needed. I'd always miss her, but that didn't mean I couldn't live my life happily.

"I'm better," I said after I swallowed and he smiled again. "You know, I think Kayla and you make a cute couple," I said as I took another fry and Nick laughed while Robin made a face at me.

Kayla Roberts was the 'it' girl of our graduating class. She was valedictorian and from what I heard she was going to Stanford in the fall. Plus, she was very pretty with red hair and green eyes. She was the type of girl you wanted to hate because she was so perfect, but it was impossible to hate Kayla. She was nice, and it wasn't the fake nice that a lot of girls put on. She was genuinely sweet, and the only people that didn't like her were girls that were jealous of her.

"Thanks, Mari," Nick said before he looked at Robin. "At least one of my friends is supportive." Robin gave him a tight lipped smile before she grabbed a fry from the basket. I laughed quietly and shook my head at my friends. "I would have thought that boyfriend of yours would lighten up your attitude."

"Oh, he's lightened me up alright, but it's so much fun to pick on you," Robin said as she threw her napkin at Nick, who rolled his eyes as he caught it. After a second of a mock glare from Nick, the three of us laughed heartily before the conversation became far friendlier as we ate our fries and drank our soda. It wasn't long before my cell phone rang and I dug it out of my purse before I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, making both Robin and Nick look at me.

"Where are you?" came Paul's voice and I smiled instantly. Nick looked at Robin and I saw her mouth 'Paul' to him before they started talking and acting like they were ignoring me.

"The diner," I said. "I should be home soon if you want to wait for me there."

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Robin and Nick," I said evenly before I took another drink of my soda.

"Okay, I'll be here. Embry asked me to have you tell Robin that he will be at her house at six for dinner tonight. He switched patrols with Seth," he said and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said before we ended the call. I looked up at Robin and Nick only to find them looking at me with small smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked, blushing as I put my phone away.

"Did you know you get a dreamy eyed whenever you talk to him?" Nick asked. "It's kind of gross." I scoffed and shoved his shoulder as he laughed to himself and ate another fry from the almost empty basket.

"Embry told Paul to tell you that he'll be at your house at six for dinner tonight. He traded shifts with Seth at his job," I said as I looked at Robin and the blonde rolled her eyes. We'd come up with a nice little code when we talked about the guys' patrolling around Nick and the others, so, she knew what I meant.

"I told Mom that he was busy tonight," Robin said. "I bet she called him and practically bribed him with food."

"Probably," I said.

"I bet she told him she'd make that chocolate cake of hers," Nick said. "That stuff should be illegal."

"No kidding," Robin said. "I swear I could eat a whole cake by myself. Almost did once when I was in middle school." The three of us laughed again before I looked at the time and sighed quietly.

"I need to get going," I said as I grabbed my wallet and sat down some money that I knew would cover my portion of the fries and the two sodas I drank. We came to the diner way too often seeing as I had the amount memorized.

"Is Paul waiting for you at your place?" Robin asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said with a grin and Nick laughed quietly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They nodded and I patted Nick's back and he smiled at me as I left them and went outside to my car. I loved my friends, but I wanted to see Paul. So, I climbed in the car and headed home.

It took all of ten minutes to get home and I had no more gotten out of the car when I was lifted from my feet from behind by strong arms that wrapped around my waist. I let out a surprised scream, but laughed since the warmth of my captor was all too familiar. I heard Paul's deep chuckle from behind me as he spun me around and then settled me onto the grass by the gravel driveway and turned me so I was looking up at him. My eyes met his briefly before he leaned down and kissed me softly, his lips dancing over mine and making me melt against his broad frame.

"Well, hello to you too," I breathed when he pulled back but kept his arms around me to save me from falling on my face since my legs were like jelly. He smiled at me before he reached around me and closed my car door. "You're lucky Dad's still at work or he probably would have came out with his shotgun." Paul laughed again before he leaned down and kissed me briefly.

"If he would have been home, I wouldn't have done that," Paul said before he finally let go of me and took my hand. "Let's go inside." I nodded and the two of us walked to the house. Once inside, I sat my purse down and took off my boots and my light jacket while Paul walked into the living room. Once again, he was only in cut offs, and I decided to finally ask a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Do you ever get tired of running around half naked?" I asked as I watched him sit down on the sofa and he grinned as he grabbed the remote for the television and looked at me.

"You can't tell me you don't like that I do," he said and I blushed as I walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa, tucking my legs under me.

"True, but I'm curious," I said and he sat the remote back down on the coffee table and didn't bother to turn it on.

"It's easier to phase if I have to when I have less clothes to take off," he said and I nodded. "Plus, it's kind of fun to watch you stare at me." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, but before I could say anything, Paul pressed his lips to mine. "You know you stare," he whispered huskily against my lips and I let out a heavy breath as I looked into his dark eyes, "and I don't mind one bit." My breath was labored and once again I felt dizzy as his lips brushed across mine in a feather like touch and I could feel his hand slide up my thigh as he leaned in closer to me. I raised my hands to pull him close when he suddenly stood from the sofa.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Your dad's car just pulled up," he said and I frowned until I heard the car door close outside.

"Go upstairs," I breathed, my face flushed as I stood. He nodded before he raced up the stairs just in time for Dad to walk in the front door. Dad smiled at me as he walked inside before he frowned as he looked at me.

"Hey Mari, you okay?" Dad asked and I nodded as my blush deepened slightly.

"Fine," I said. "I was just watching a movie and it freaked me out." I laughed awkwardly as I rolled my eyes at myself. "I know it's all fake, but I still get scared." Dad laughed and nodded his head. He kept his jacket and shoes on as he walked further into the living room.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "How was work?"

"Busy, but that's nothing new," he said before he walked over to me. "I'm going to head over to La Push to meet up with Charlie and Billy to watch the Mariner's game. You want to come?"

"Nah, I've got an English paper I need to finish," I said and he nodded.

"You want to order pizza for dinner?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet and I shook my head.

"I'll make a sandwich or something later," I said. "I just had some cheese fries with Robin and Nick at the diner."

"Okay," Dad said as he put his wallet away. "I'm just going to change and then I'm going to head out."

"Okay, have fun," I said as I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me before he went into his room and I went upstairs. I closed my bedroom door behind me and Paul was suddenly in front of me, pinning me to the door. I gasped as I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back as I looked up at him and my heart flipped in my chest as I felt his fingers slide under the hem of my shirt before his hands gripped my waist tightly, his skin against mine.

"So, your Dad's leaving?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered, "and in about fifteen minutes we can finish what we started downstairs." He grinned before he lifted me up suddenly and spun me around before he laid me down on the bed in one swift motion.

"Or we can just start now," he said, his voice rough and deep, and I laughed quietly.

"We can't start now," I said and he pouted. He actually pouted and I smiled up at him.

"Why not?" he asked, but before I could answer Dad's voice called for me.

"Mari! Can you come down here a second? I don't know where you put my black sweater," Dad shouted.

"Be right there!" I shouted as I looked at Paul's crestfallen face. "That's why," I said before I kissed him chastely, pulled away from him, and climbed from the bed. He sighed dramatically before he flopped back on my bed. "I won't be long, wolf boy," I said and he lifted his head to look at me with a smirk.

"I'll be waiting," he said and I shivered at the promise in his voice before I left the room, hoping I didn't look as flustered as I felt.


	23. Chapter 23

I am so sorry it took me two weeks to update! Life got a little crazy on me with the holidays and parties to attend. I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday, and if you haven't checked it out already, I posted an outtake featuring Robin and Embry a while ago. Thank you for all of your reviews and adds, and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

As soon as I found Dad's sweater, he thanked me and I went into the kitchen. I was suddenly very thirsty and I wanted a glass of juice. I poured myself a tall glass of orange juice and put the container back in the fridge as Dad came into the room. "I should be home around eleven," Dad said and I nodded as I picked up my glass and took a drink of my juice.

"Have fun," I said after I swallowed and Dad shrugged on his jacket as he looked at me with a small smile.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you shouldn't watch any more horror films if they freak you out so much," he said and I laughed before took an even bigger drink of my juice.

"I don't plan on it," I said with a smile and he walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Try not to work too hard on that paper," he said and I nodded. "Bye," Dad said and he left the kitchen.

"Bye!" I called back before I downed the rest of my juice and put the cup in the sink. When I heard the front door close, I sighed heavily and leaned against it before I smiled slightly and pushed off the counter. I walked back to the stairs. When I walked into my room, Paul was still lying on the bed. However, his eyes were closed and he looked as though he was asleep. I frowned since I had only been gone for about a half an hour, but I really shouldn't have been surprised because Paul seemed tired a lot of the time when he came over.

Quietly, I closed the door behind me and walked over to my dresser. I pulled my hair from the ponytail holder and picked up my brush before I ran my brush through it. I closed my eyes at the soothing motion only to gasp as I felt strong hands settle suddenly on my hips. My eyes snapped open and I blushed lightly at the grin that was on Paul's face as he stood behind me and leaned down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I lowered my hands and sat my brush on my dresser.

"I am seriously getting you a bell for your birthday," I teased and he laughed as he raised his left hand from my waist, lifted his head, and pushed my hair back from the left side of my neck before he placed a slow kiss on the side of my neck. I tilted my head a little to give him better access and his right arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer and continued his assault against my neck. I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and raised my left hand to the back of his head.

"Did you really think I was sleeping?" he asked as he lifted his lips from my neck and I opened my eyes to look at his face in the mirror. I laced my fingers in his hair as he smiled at me and I shrugged my right shoulder.

"Maybe," I said. He grinned and slid his right hand down my waist and to my hip before his fingers ran along the waist of my jeans.

"Well, I didn't," he said softly. "It's been a while, Marisol, and you have no idea how much I want you right now."

"You know, I really do have an English paper to finish," I said and he grinned.

"It can wait," he said softly as he started kissing my neck again. I closed my eyes and sighed once more as my fingers tightened in his hair.

"Yeah, it can wait," I said softly before I bit my lip. I was so lost in the feel of his lips against my skin that I didn't notice that he had unbuttoned my jeans until I felt his warm fingers slide along my lower abdomen and then underneath my underwear.

I gasped again and opened my eyes as he lifted his head from my neck and looked at my reflection in the mirror as my eyes sought his. As his fingers slid in between my legs, I practically fell back against him, but his left arm wrapped around me and kept me upright. He kissed my cheek and breathed heavily against my face.

"Paul," I breathed as his fingers continued to move against me, and Paul simply returned his lips to my neck as he held me tightly to his body and played with me. It wasn't long before I was a quivering mess against him and he smiled against my neck as he slowly withdrew his hand from me and raised his head slightly before he scooped me up into his arms and brought me to the bed.

I smiled when I saw his grin and he chuckled as he laid me down and covered my body with his. He kissed my lips as my hands moved across his body and my legs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt off and as I sat up to help him pull the cotton away; I kissed him again while his hands went to my bra clasp. He fumbled with it and he let out a frustrated growl against my lips before I heard and felt the fabric rip apart. I pulled back slightly and gasped as he tore my bra from my body.

"Sorry," he said with a smile. "I'll buy you a new one." I laughed quietly and his smile grew for a second before took me into his arms and pulled me up as he kissed me hard. His hands started exploring as we kissed and he sat back on his knees. My hands slid down his chest to the button of his jeans and never breaking the kiss, I unbuttoned his jeans and much like he had done to me, I slid my hand into his loosened pants and took him into my hand. "Fuck," he hissed as he tore his lips from mine and laced his fingers in my hair and held my forehead against his.

"Do you like that?" I asked in a whisper with a smile on my face and he opened his eyes before he pulled his head back very slightly from mine. His brown eyes were full of fire and the ache for him that filled my body was almost painful. He didn't say anything as he pulled my head forward and kissed me soundly for only a second since he pulled his lips from mine and quietly cursed as I swirled my thumb over the tip of his length.

Both of us were breathing heavily and after several more strokes that were slow and deliberate, Paul's hands left my head and pulled my hand from him. He climbed from the bed then and I fell back in surprise by his sudden movement, however, I wasn't alone for long. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards the end of the bed before he tugged on my jeans and took them off.

Sadly, my underwear had the same fate as my bra but the rush that filled me at his aggressive movements was worth a pair of underwear. I watched as he pushed off his jeans and pulled my hips so the lined up on the edge of the bed and he settled in between my legs. My bed was up high enough so he only had to bend slightly, and when he did he slammed his body into mine. I cried out as he filled me completely and he groaned as his hands rested on the bed beside me. He was right. It had been far too long since we'd been intimate, and it was thanks to my slight depression. However, that was long forgotten as his lips and hips moved against mine, and the two of us lost ourselves in each other.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Graduation had come and gone, thankfully with little fanfare. However, that night we were having a rather large party on the beach in La Push since Jared, Kim, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Robin, and I all graduated from our respected schools. Nick and our other friends were coming too, so, fun was to be had by all. Robin and I were in my room getting ready to head out to the beach. Dad had gone ahead with his portion of the meat he had bought for the cookout and a few other items Emily had asked him to pick up. Emily and Sam were throwing the party, but Dad and Robin's mom, Laura, insisted on pitching in.

"I'm so glad I decided to stay in state for college," Robin said as she braided my hair into a tight French braid. "I couldn't imagine being thousands of miles away from Embry. "I'll only be four hours away and we can see each other all the time."

"I know what you mean," I said and Robin laughed.

"I can't believe you're going to the community college in Port Angeles," she said and I smiled.

"I'm going to the business school," I said as I shrugged. "I'll get my associates degree in twelve months and then I'll be out in the work force. Four years of college is just not for me, plus it's only fifteen grand at the community college and I'll have money left over from my college fund to get a place for Paul and I."

"So, you two really are going to move in together?" Robin asked as she tied off my hair and I smiled as I stood and turned around to look at her.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded, "and yes, we really are going to move in together."

"What does Tyler think about that?" she asked and I sighed quietly before I bit my lip and turned away to grab my bag from my bed.

"Well, I haven't gotten around to telling Dad because I haven't actually really talked it out with Paul yet," I said and Robin laughed as she shook her head and grabbed her own bag. "What? I know he's going to be all for it," I said with a smile and Robin nodded.

"True," she said as she too smiled before the two of us left my room and went downstairs. "Oh, did I tell you Embry came by last night?"

"No," I said. "Did have dinner with you and your mom?"

"No," she said slowly as I grabbed my keys from the table by the door and I looked at her. I raised a curious eyebrow at her grin, but I didn't have to ask what she meant. "You're not the only one whose boyfriend likes to spend the night." I laughed and she joined me as we left the house and stepped out into the rare late morning sun.

With the weather changing, I no longer found myself favoring my usual baggy shirts and loose jeans. I had a new confidence that I had never had before, and I was pretty sure I had Paul to thank for that. He made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world when we were together, and the feeling carried over when he wasn't around. Robin and I were dressed similarly in jean shorts, ked tennis shoes, and t-shirts (hers red, mine blue) over our bathing suits. Robin's suit was a two piece and mine a one piece. I may have been more confident, but that didn't mean the world needed to see what I had. The one piece revealed enough anyway.

"I don't know how you haven't been caught," Robin said as we climbed into my car after putting our bags in the trunk. "If Embry hadn't heard her coming and threw himself onto the floor by the bed, Mom would have walked in just as things were getting heavy last night."

"Dad doesn't bust into my room," I said as I started the car and laughed again. Robin smiled and nodded her head.

"No kidding," she said. "My mom never knocks unless I'm in the bathroom." She was silent for a beat as we started down the road until she laughed quietly. "I might have to sneak him in there next time."

"TMI, Robin, TMI," I said and we laughed again before she turned on the radio. We sang along with the songs we knew as we made our way to La Push, and by the time we got there, there were already a lot of cars parked along the parking area. Robin and I climbed out of the car and got our bags out of the trunk before we headed towards the beach.

"Mari!" Jacob called as we broke through the thinned tree line and I smiled at him as he raced towards me. He hugged me tight and lifted me from the ground before he swung me around. I laughed as I held on and waited for him to put me down back on the ground. "It's seems like I haven't seen you in forever," he said with that warm smile of his and I looked up at him, stilling smiling.

"It's been a while," I said agreeing with him, and he nodded before he looked at Robin.

"Hey Robin," he said with a slight nod of his head and she smiled at him.

"Hey Jacob," she said back.

"Come on, all your guys friends from Forks are already here," he said as he flung his arms around my shoulders and Robin's before leading us to the large group gathered on the beach. "You two are the last to get here."

"Really?" I asked as I looked up at him and he nodded.

"The sun's out. People are chomping at the bit to get outside," he said and the two of us laughed.

"Hey, Jake, go get your own girl and get your paws off ours," Paul said with a smile as he and Embry met the three of us halfway to the group. Jacob rolled his eyes as he let us go before he playfully shoved at Embry and Paul and joined the others as Paul and Embry moved over to us. Embry kissed Robin's cheek while Paul took me into his arms and kissed me gently. "Hi," he said when he pulled back and I smiled up at him.

"Hi," I said and he grinned.

"You're late," he said and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, it takes time to make me look good," I reasoned and he pulled me a close. His eyes said everything as he looked down at me and I blushed as I smiled up at him. "Yeah, I know," I said softly and he smiled before he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Come on," Robin said before she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Paul and towards the group mass of people. I smiled and stumbled through the sand next to her. I saw Dad standing with Laura, Sam, and Emily around the grill and the coolers. Kim was there too lending a helping hand.

"Here, put my stuff with yours and I'll be right back," I said as I handed her my bag and she nodded as she went over to Nick and the girls. I jogged over to where Kim was and saddled up next to her before I started helping her cut the rolls.

"Hey," she said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Hey," I said and we shared a laugh before we worked in silence. I heard a giggle and I looked up to see Dad standing next to the heating grill, plastic cup in hand, smiling at Laura as she put a gentle hand on his arm while she laughed. I paused in cutting the bread in my hands as I watched the exchange between the two of them. My stomach twisted at the sight for a fraction of a second before I remembered my mother's words from the video. She had wanted Dad to move on, but the thought of my father being with anyone else aside from Mom was sort of . . . wrong.

It was just weird. Dad had loved Mom so much, and I knew he still missed her a lot. It would be good for him to get back out there and start dating again, and it wasn't that I didn't want Dad to be happy. I wanted him to be happy, he deserved to be happy, but it was definitely going to be hard to see him with anyone other than Mom.

"Mari?" Kim asked suddenly, and I jumped, brining the knife in my right hand down onto my palm.

"Damn it," I hissed quietly as I dropped the knife onto the table and brought my hand to my chest.

"You okay?" Kim asked quietly as she grabbed a few napkins and took my left hand into hers and pressed it to my palm.

"I'm okay, I didn't cut it too deep," I said as she lifted the napkins and the two of us inspected my hands.

"You looked upset, and I'm sorry I startled you," she said and I shook my head as I took the napkins from her and pressed it to my palm.

"It's fine," I said. "I was just thinking." Kim nodded before she tossed the knife I used into a bag and threw away the roll I had been cutting.

"Why don't you go wash up your hand," she suggested. "Paul's got a first aid kit in his truck and he can get you a bandage." I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry," I said and she shook her head.

"Don't be. I got it covered," she said. "Jared!" she called, making me laugh. She smiled at me and winked while I shook my head and walked away as Jared came running over to Kim before he started helping her get everything ready. I got a bottle of water from the cooler and Paul was at my side before the lid of the cooler even closed.

"You okay?" he asked, his hand on my bent left elbow, and I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just cut my hand a little bit," I said. "Kim said you have a first aid kit in your truck." He nodded with a small frown.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on." We walked to his truck in silence and when we reached it, he opened the passenger side door and settled me on the seat so my legs were hanging out the door and I was facing him. He pulled the kit from under the seat and sat it on the dashboard. He took the bottle of water from me and then proceeded to wash my hand.

"You know, I could do this myself," I said and he looked up from my hand with a small smile.

"Humor me," he said and I smiled back as I nodded. "How'd you cut yourself?"

"I was helping Kim cut the rolls and then I . . . spaced out for a bit. Kim startled me when she tried to get my attention and I sliced my hand. It's not bad though," I said and he nodded. When he finished cleaning my hand with the water, he cleaned it with an antibacterial wipe before he put an ointment on the cut and then taped a small bandage on my palm. "Paul?" I asked as he taped my hand and he looked at me as he pressed the tape to my hand. "What do you think of my dad dating?"

"I don't really have an opinion on it," he said. "What do you think about it?"

"I want him to be happy, you know, but I can't wrap my head around him being with anyone but Mom. Does that make me a terrible daughter?"

"No," he said as he carefully took my bandaged hand and unharmed hand into his, "but I think once Tyler does start dating you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I said. "It's just weird." His hands moved up to my upper arms and rubbed them gently.

"I know, but it'll be fine. You'll see," he said before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and nodded. "Come on, baby, let's go have a good time. Seth's setting up a radio and I want to dance with you." Paul rarely called me anything but Marisol, and my heart raced when he called me baby.

"On one condition," I said as I raised my right hand to his t-shirt covered chest and played lightly with the cotton and the weathered pattern on the front of it.

"What condition?" he asked.

"You haven't come over for a while becuase Vivian's been sick, and I miss you. I know she's better now becuase I talked to her this morning, and I want you to come over tonight," I said.

"Deal," he said with a smile before he kissed me on the lips, "and I've missed you too."

"I love you," I said against his lips and he kissed me firmly once more before he pulled away.

"I love you too," he said and he helped me out of the truck before we made our way back to the party, hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Jeez, I suck. Three weeks since my last update. I have no idea where the time is going. Seriously. I'm so sorry it took me so long. There were several things I wanted to happen in this chapter and I had a hard time trying to get everything to flow right. I'm not sure if it came out okay, but you all are the judges of that! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, adds, and your patience. I think I responded to all the signed reviews, and if I missed you, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

"Did you have fun today?" Paul asked me as we laid in the bed of his truck, looking up at the surprisingly clear night sky. A blanket was draped across my body to ward off the chilly even air, but since I was snuggled close to Paul I was nice and warm. I smiled and titled my head so I was looking at him.

"I did, but I'm having even more fun right now just lying here with you," I said and I could see his beautiful smile in the darkness. I could hear the ocean rumbling below us from where he had parked his truck along the cliffs after the party and I could even smell the faint salt in the air from the water below us. His fingers continued running along my upper left arm as I returned my head to his chest and sighed softly before I closed my eyes.

"Is Tyler okay with you not coming home right after the party?" he asked and I opened my eyes again, but kept my head on his chest.

"Yeah," I said before I smiled again. "He said so long as he doesn't get a call from Charlie telling him to come get my ass from the station, it was fine." Paul laughed deeply then and tightened his hold on me, pressing me even closer to his body. I chuckled with him and raised my head to look at him. "So, I've been thinking," I said when his laughter died and he looked at me, a smile still on his lips.

"About?" he asked.

"Well, you know I'm going to the community college in Port Angeles," I said and he nodded, "and I . . . with your job and my savings . . . I want us to move in together."

"What?" he asked and I frowned.

"I want us to mo-," I started but didn't get to finish because Paul grabbed me tight and pulled my lips to his. Somehow I found myself straddling him as he sat up and laced his fingers through my hair with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around my waist. After several bliss filled seconds he pulled his lips from mine and sighed heavily as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Should I take that as a 'yes?'" I asked breathlessly and he laughed as he lifted his head and looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, Marisol, you should take that as a definite yes," he said before he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back just as heatedly. Slowly he broke the kiss, but not his hold on me, as we once again looked at each other. "You know that there's a step that usually comes before moving in together," he said, his voice quiet, and I sighed softly as I raised my right hand to play with his short hair on the back of his head.

"I know there is, but I'd like to finish college and have a job settled before we take that step," I said. "I love you." He sighed heavily before he kissed me again, his hold on me tightening even more.

"I love you too," he whispered against my lips, and the kiss grew more heated as I felt his hand slide under my t-shirt and splay across my bare back. I knew then that it was going to be at least a few more hours before he took me home, but truthfully I didn't mind one bit.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Okay, so, it needs a little work, but what do you think?" I asked as I turned to look at Paul as we walked into the small house on the edge of La Push and Forks behind the realtor. Paul hadn't seen the house that I had been enamored with since I first saw it two weeks ago because he'd been working a lot at the auto shop since the place was surprisingly busy.

The house wasn't anything spectacular, but it was big inside and came with a good chunk of land. Paul had to be on board since the house was technically on tribal land and he would have to be the lead name on the deed. I couldn't purchase the home on my own since I wasn't Native American. The elders offered to make an exception when the realtor talked to them since they knew of my _connection_ to Paul, but I wanted to do everything through the proper channels. I think they respected me a little more for that.

Saying that the house needed a little work was probably an understatement since it needed _a lot_ of cosmetic work to make it livable, but it was _way_ under our budget. After the down payment and working out the loan with the bank, we'd still have plenty of money to do what we wanted with the house. It was going to take some time, but Paul and I could make the house a home. I could even see us raising a family in the house, but if we had more than one kid, we'd probably have to add on to it.

"I'll give you two a moment," The realtor said before she walked down the foyer hall and into the kitchen area where I knew she had a table set up.

It was a nice three bedroom and two story house with a good size bathroom and kitchen. It didn't have anything structurally wrong with it The foundation was solid, the plumbing and septic system were in proper working order, and there was no mold, termites, bugs, mice, rats, or any other woodland creature living in the house. Dad had made sure that he had the house thoroughly inspected by three different inspectors; one man had came all the way from Seattle and had cost Dad a pretty penny but he didn't care. He wasn't really happy with Paul and me moving together, but he went along with it because it was what I wanted and he really couldn't stop us.

"It's . . . nice," he said as he made a face and looked around at the peeling paint and warped wooden floorboards. He plastered a smile on his face though when he realized I was looking.

"I know it looks awful right now," I said quietly as I moved closer to him and took his hands into mine, "and yeah it needs more than a little work, but can't you just picture what'll look like when we're done?"

"Honestly? Not really," he laughed as he looked down at me. I sighed as I let go of his hands and walked into the living room before I turned around and looked at him.

"I can see it," I said as I slowly smiled at his dubious expression. "I can," I said with a laugh. "We can redo the fireplace, and clear it out of course. Make it safe to use. Fix the floors and smooth out the walls. I know it's going to be one hell of a job, but after everything's done," I said as I walked back over to him and looked up at him, "when everything's fixed, and there's fresh paint on the walls with photographs, and furniture . . . it'll be perfect, Paul. It'll be home"

"If we do this, we won't have it done by the time you start classes in September," he said.

"I know, but we'll make it work," I said. "We can do this, Paul."

"You really want this place, don't you?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do," I said lightly. He sighed quietly as he raised his right hand and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Okay," he said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded as he smiled back. I laughed before I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tight as he laughed too and kissed the top of my head before he rested his head on mine.

"It's going to be a lot of work," he said softly, "but you're right. We can do this." I pulled my head back and he lifted his head as I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I smiling so big that my face actually hurt and he laughed quietly before he ran his fingers down my cheek and tapped my chin. "Why do I have the feeling I might live to regret this?" he asked and I laughed quietly before I raised up on my toes and kissed his chin.

"You won't, trust me," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm happy and you know when I'm happy I'm always in a giving mood." He smirked while his hands settled on my upper waist and he held me a little tighter to his chest before he ducked his head and kissed me hard. I still standing on my toes and I fell against him as my legs shook from the force of his kiss and he wrapped me up in his arms while I wrapped my arms around his neck. A gentle throat clearing broke us apart after a second and once I had my bearings, I turned around to see the realtor smiling at us as she stood in her sharp suit at the door that led into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said and I blushed as I wiped at my lips while Paul chuckled quietly and put an arm around my waist. "So, what do you think?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Paul. I looked up at him as well and he glanced at me with a smile before he returned his eyes to the realtor.

"It needs work, but Marisol likes it," he said, "so, we'll take it." I smiled then and looked at the realtor. She laughed quietly and nodded her head as she uncrossed her arms.

"I figured as much," she said. "I've brought everything we need to get the paperwork in motion. In two weeks, the two of you will have yourselves a house." We followed her into the kitchen and I couldn't stop smiling. Sure, I was probably way in over my head when it came to actually making the place fully livable; but every bone in my body was certain that we were doing the right thing. We were going to have a home of our own and I couldn't wait.

* * *

Two weeks later, Paul and I were officially home owners. Thankfully, Sam had connections amongst several contractors (himself included) and a good electrician. So, it wasn't long before work was underway on the house. On the third week of the renovation, Dad and I had gone to Seattle to pick out appliances for the kitchen and a washer and dryer that would go in the basement where there were already hook ups. Paul had gone with us since he had refused to let me go anywhere further than Port Angeles without him. It had a been an interesting trip, but we got everything ordered and it would be delivered in four weeks when the renovations in the kitchen were complete and the basement was finished.

I had been right in assuming that we were in way over our heads, but Sam and the other contractors made the whole thing surprisingly easy. Sam assured me that he'd make sure we had nothing to worry about and he had, which made me like him even more than I already did. However, not everything was going so smoothly. Mentally, I was a mess and it had absolutely nothing to do with the renovations.

I started classes in Port Angeles in less than a week and I found myself sitting on the closed toilet lid in Emily's bathroom feeling like I was going to throw up thanks to the knots in my stomach and my raging nerves that had my hands shaking. I clenched my hands in front of me and looked up from my lap at Emily and Kim. Emily and Kim sat across from me on the edge of the tub. Robin was in Seattle for her orientation at Washington State, but she told me to call her as soon as I knew.

"How much time is left?" I asked since we were waiting for the timer in Emily's hands to go off. Emily looked down at the digital timer she usually used for baking and sighed quietly.

"Two minutes," she said as she returned her brown eyes to my hazel.

"Is it just me, or is this the longest ten minutes ever?" I asked and Emily gave me a small smile while Kim scoffed a quiet laugh. We sat in silence for those two minutes and when the timer finally rang I practically jumped out of my skin as my hands tightened their hold on each other. I looked from Emily and Kim and at the four sticks that lined the counter before I looked back at the girls. "I can't look," I said and Emily handed the timer over to Kim before she squeezed my knee and stood from the side of the tub before she picked up the sticks and looked at all of them.

"Mari," Emily said softly and I swallowed hard and looked up at her. "You're pregnant."

"Oh, God," I said as I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands while my elbows pressed into my thighs. "Why now?" I asked, not really expecting an answer as I raised my head and lowered my hands to look between Kim and Emily. "I mean . . . I've been on the pill for three and a half years. I take it like I'm supposed to, and we've . . . oh God," I said again before I once again put my head in my hands. "How am I going to tell Paul? How am I going to tell my _dad_?" I asked as I started to cry.

"It's going to be okay, Mari," Kim said as she reached out and put her hand on my knee and I just let out a quiet sob. I felt Emily rub small circles on my back to try and sooth my tears.

"She's right, Mari. Everything is going to work out just fine," Emily said, but I just continued to cry. I wasn't even nineteen yet I was going to be a mom. I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. What in the hell was I going to do? A sudden knock on the other side of the door made all of us jump. I raised my head and looked to the door before Sam's voice came from the other side.

"Emily, you in there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emily said back before she gestured that it was okay to me and moved to the door where she cracked it slightly and looked out at Sam in the hall. "Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I want to take a shower. I'm covered in drywall, sawdust, and sweat." I sniffed quietly and wiped at my eyes while Kim silently comforted me and my racing heart. I knew Sam would hear me, but I couldn't help it. I felt like my nose was a faucet thanks to my tears. "What's going on?" he asked before he pushed the door open further. Emily stepped back a bit and sighed quietly as Sam looked at me and I turned my tear stained eyes to his concerned face. "Mari? What happened?"

"Nothing, Sam," Emily said and he looked at her.

"Nothing?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "She's crying."

"It's not your business, Sam," Emily said tightly as she held her ground and looked up at her fiancé.

"Not my . . . ?" he trailed off before he looked back down at me. It was then that I remembered the tests Emily had sat back down on the counter and I stiffened as he turned his face from mine and lifted his hand to pick up one of the tests.

"Sam," Emily said, her voice firm as she reached around him and snatched the test from his hand before grabbing the other three from the counter. He looked at her and then at me before her once more.

"Are they from you?" he asked and Emily sighed heavily as she looked at me and I shrugged as more tears lined my eyes.

"No, Sam, they're not," she said quietly before she looked back up at Sam. Sam looked at me immediately and I nodded, answering his unasked question. Sam nodded curtly before he turned on the balls of his feet and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"You need to tell Paul now, Mari," Kim said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "but how?"

"Just tell him," Emily said encouragingly and I looked at her. "He'll be there for you, Mari. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not," I said. "It's just . . . I don't know if I'm ready." Emily gave me a sad look before she squatted down next to me and took my right hand into both of hers.

"He will support any decision you make, and so will we," she said.

"You will?" I asked, my voice breaking and Kim took hold of my left hand, making me look at her.

"We're your friends, Mari," she said simply. "We'll always be there for you." I sniffed and finally ceased the tears before I pulled my hands from theirs and hugged both of them in turn.

"Thanks," I said softly before I wiped at my face. The three of us stood and slowly left the bathroom together after Emily threw away the four tests into the trash. We went downstairs and I sighed quietly as I ran my hand through my hair when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I should go. I need to work up my courage because the sooner I tell Paul the better," I said as I turned and looked at them. Emily nodded, but Kim's eyes widened slightly as she looked behind me.

"Tell me what exactly?" came Paul's voice from behind me and I turned around to see Paul standing in the open doorway wearing only his cut offs and his chest rising and falling quickly. He frowned when he saw my tear stained face and quickly closed the distance between us since I was glued to my spot. "What's going on? Why did Sam call me and tell me to get my ass here as fast as I could? Why were you crying?" he asked quickly as he raised his hands to my face and wiped at my cheeks.

"I'm going to kill him," I heard Emily hiss before she took hold of Kim's hand and the girls left Paul and I alone in the house as they went outside.

"Did something happen?" Paul asked and I sighed heavily as I wrapped my hands around his wrists before I pulled his hands from my face.

"No, nothing happened, Paul," I said softly as I gathered my courage as quickly as I could. If Emily didn't kill Sam, I would. I had hoped to clean myself up before I saw him because I hated it when he worried about me; and I was ready to cry all over again.

"Marisol, baby, come on; talk to me. What's going on?" he asked. I squeezed his hands tightly in mine as I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews and adds! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review directly, but just know that I thank you whole heartedly! You guys are awesome. *smiles* Anyway, this is probably one of the shorest chapters I have ever written and is really only half of what I wanted Chapter 25 to contain, but I've left you guys hanging on the cliffhanger long enough. I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

"How?" Paul asked after a beat and out of all of the reactions I anticipated in the ten minutes since I found out for sure, that question was not one of them. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed before he pulled his hands from mine and turned away from me. His back was to me as he ran his right hand down his face while his left rested on his waist. "Aren't you on the pill?" he asked with a small frown as he turned back around to look at me.

"Yes," I said and his hands rested at his sides before he turned his palms up and frowned deeply as he looked at me.

"Then how are you pregnant?" he asked again.

"Paul, the pill isn't exactly 100% effective. You can still get pregnant, you know. I'm proof of that," I said, bristling slightly. My tears were dry now and I felt suddenly defensive thanks to the look he was giving me.

"Have you been taking it like you're supposed to?"

"Of course I have!" I said loudly. I took them everyday like I was supposed to; however, I didn't always take them at the same time. I always took them though, so, I didn't think what time of day I took them was _that_ big of deal. Clearly I was wrong.

"Obviously you haven't. Otherwise you wouldn't be pregnant," he said as he clenched his hands at his sides. His body was trembling lightly, like he was angry enough to phase as he stood in the middle of Sam and Emily's living room. He was blaming this whole thing on me, and I couldn't believe it. Emily had been wrong; completely and utterly wrong. Paul wasn't happy. He wasn't nervous. He was angry and putting the blame for the mess we were in all on me. Suddenly, I was beyond pissed off and angrier than I had ever been before in my entire life.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and he actually looked taken aback at my outburst. "You think I wanted to get pregnant? Trust me, I didn't. Besides, _you_ could have put on a condom if you were so concerned about me getting pregnant; but you never thought of that did you?" I asked. "Don't blame me for this. I didn't get myself pregnant, you ass." My tears were back as I pushed past him and ran out the front door. I pulled my keys from my jeans pocket and ignored Emily and Kim as they called out to me. I quickly climbed into my car, started it up, and peeled out of the driveway faster than I had ever done before.

I wasn't going to go home. I couldn't because I didn't want Dad to see me like I was, and because I just didn't want to go home. I headed towards the beach, towards the cliffs. I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. I wasn't going to do anything stupid, but I needed to think. I reached my destination in record time and I climbed from the car and slammed the door hard before I trudged into the trees and along the trail that would lead me up to the cliffs that Paul had taken me to a few times. If my car would have been able to take the bumpy road up to the cliff like Paul's truck, I would have driven; but my car wouldn't have made it.

Once I reached the end of the trail, I walked to the edge, but stopped a few feet away, and closed my eyes as the cool wind coming in from the water made my wet cheeks sting from the cold. The wind whipped my hair back around my head and I took in a strangled breath as a sob escaped my lips. I bowed my head then and wrapped my arms around my middle as I stood there and cried for a few minutes.

"Mari?" a deep voice asked behind me and I jumped out of surprise. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Jacob standing at the trees. Upon seeing my face he quickly closed the distance between the two of us, and put his hands on my upper arms. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked and I let out another sob before I practically threw myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened slightly as I buried my face in his warm bare chest, but he wrapped his arms around me in return as he relaxed and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I never thought he would react that way," I said through my tears.

"Who, Mari?" Jacob asked.

"Paul," I said weakly as my tears finally started to subside. I sniffed and pulled back from Jacob to wipe my face. However, Jacob kept his hands on my upper arms and looked down at me with a frown.

"What happened?" he asked heavily as he pushed my tear dampened hair from my face and tucked it behind my ears before he put his hands by on my arms. I sniffed again before I let out a bitter laugh and looked down at my hands as I nervously picked at my nails. "Mari?" he urged and I sighed as I lifted my head up and looked at Jacob.

"I told him I was pregnant and he flipped," I said quickly and rather loudly. "He basically blamed it on me; almost like I tricked him into getting me pregnant or something! I don't even know if I'm even ready for a freaking baby and he thinks I did this on purpose. Why would I do that? We're just-" I made to continue, but Jacob interrupted.

"Whoa, Mari, slow down," Jacob said after he swallowed hard and blinked a few times and moved his hands from my arms up to my shoulders. "You're . . .," he trailed off with raised eyebrows and I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Mari, I'm pretty sure that Paul didn't mean what he said," Jacob said as he lowered his hands from my shoulders and stilled my fidgeting fingers by taking my hands into his and holding onto them tight. "He's had a lot on his mind. He's been . . . worried."

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"You know how we can see into each other's heads," he said, "well, Paul's not focused on a trail or something his mind is going a mile a minute. Lately, it's gotten so bad Sam's been cutting his patrol hours short."

"Jake, what's he worried so worried about?" I asked.

"What isn't he?" Jacob asked lightly. "If it's not you, it's something to do with the house or his mom. Did he tell you that he took her to the hospital last night?" he asked and I frowned as my heart dropped to my feet.

"No! Is she okay?" I asked quickly and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. She was dehydrated and once they got her stable they sent her home," Jacob said, and tears filled my eyes again as I ran my hand through my hair as I looked up at Jacob. "She's got a bad case of bronchitis and hasn't been doing so well for the last week."

"God, I've been so busy with the house and then last week when I realized I was late, all I could think about was possibly being pregnant," I said. "I've been so selfish. I didn't even realize that he was upset. How could I not notice he was upset?" I asked. As I looked up at Jacob with a frown.

"Because I didn't let you," a breathless voice that did not belong to Jacob said. Jacob turned away from me and turned around. I looked in front of me to see Paul standing about twenty feet from us, his chest rising and falling quickly. It was obvious he had ran there and I sighed heavily as my eyes met his. Paul glanced at Jacob and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob nod his head before he jogged to the trees and out of sight. Paul stalked towards me and the anger I had felt towards him melted away. "Marisol, I'm sorry," he said and I shook my head negatively before I closed the small distance that remained between us and threw my arms around him.

"No, Paul, I'm sorry," I said heavily against his skin and he slowly wrapped his arms around me in return. "Why didn't you tell me about Vivian?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at him.

"Because Mom told me to keep my mouth shut," he said. "She didn't want you worrying over her because she says she's going to be fine, but we're not going to talk about Mom right now." He gently pushed me back slightly, but my hands remained on his waist as he raised his hands to my face. "I'm sorry," he said again and I was surprised by the tears I saw in his eyes. "I'm an ass; a complete and total ass. I should have never said those things to you. I don't even know why they came out of my mouth. It's _not_ your fault, Marisol," he said heavily as he ran his thumbs along my cheeks. "This isn't really a bad thing if you think about it."

"It's not?" I asked and he smiled despite his watery eyes that mirrored mine.

"No," he said softly, his deep voice light. "Sure, things are going to change but it's going to amazing. It's going to be hard too, definitely hard, but amazing."

"So, you want the baby?" I asked and his smile fell as he frowned and stilled his thumbs against my cheeks.

"You don't?" he asked and I shook my head slightly.

"I never said that," I said quickly. "It's just . . . after what you said I thought that you didn't."

"Marisol, I want as many kids with you as you're willing to have," he said firmly as his hands left my face and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. I smiled gently as I looked up at him. My eyes hurt from all of the crying I'd done and I was exhausted as relief washed over me after his words. "You know, we're kind of doing all of this backwards, aren't we?" I scoffed a laugh and nodded my head before I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, we are," I said.

"So, it's a good thing I talked to your dad last week then, huh?" he asked and I frowned.

"Huh?" I asked and he let go of me, took a step back, and went down onto one knee as he reached into the front pocket of his jean cut offs. My head spun as I realized what was happening, and I honestly couldn't believe it. I had thought we were going to wait a while, but obviously Paul had a different idea than me.

"I was going to ask you this tonight, over dinner at that Italian place you like in Port Angeles, but now seems to be as good as time as any since our date plans are probably cancelled," he said and as he raised his trembling hands in front of him and held up the small dark red velvet box to me. "Marisol," he said as he opened the box, but I couldn't look away from his face to bother to look at the ring that rested inside, "will you marry me?" I stared at him for a long while, but he didn't move from where he knelt in front of me and his eyes never wavered from mine. "Baby, now's about the time you should probably say something," he said lightly and I blinked a few times, finally snapping out of the stupor my shock had put me in.

"Yes," I whispered softly and he smiled.

"Yes?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes," I said a little louder with a smile on my face and his small smile morphed into that breathtaking smile of his as he stood and looked down at his hands.

I followed his eyes and watched as he pulled the ring from the box. He tucked the box back into his jeans before he took hold on my left hand. I watched as he slid the ring onto my left ring finger and it was then that I finally looked at it. It was simple and beautiful; white gold with a small diamond resting in the center with two even smaller stones on either side of the center stone. I smiled at it before I looked at Paul, who was still kneeled in front of me looking a little unsure if I liked the ring he had gotten me.

"It's perfect," I said softly and he let out a breath I didn't think he knew he was holding. He stood quickly then and took me into his arms before he lifted me from the ground and spun me around. I laughed into his neck as my arms instantly went around his shoulders. I pulled my head back and kissed his cheek as he spun us around. Slowly, he came to a stop and smiled at me before he caught my lips with his. When he finally broke our kiss, he lowered me back to the ground, but kept his hands on me.

"You're perfect," Paul said as he held me close.

"Far from it," I said and he shook his head negatively as he leaned down and kissed my lips chastely. When he pulled back, I gave him a small smile and he tightened his hold on me. My day had started out as crap, but it was definitely ending on a high note.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so, it's been forever and a day since I last updated and I'm so sorry. As I told Insane Zula the other day, I just haven't had time to actually finish Chapter 26. Yesterday, I went back to read what I had written before I went on my mini hiatus, and I didn't like it. So, I spent last night rewriting this chapter and finished it tonight after I finished packing. I'm leaving in the morning to meet my guy's family, so, wish me luck because I'm nervous despite meeting and talking with his sister over skype with him a few times.

Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I really am glad so many of you enjoy this story. Sadly, I think the next chapter may be the last. I really hate leaving you guys hanging like I have been and real life is kicking my butt lately. I'll try not to make you all way another month, but I won't be able to sit down and write out the next chapter until at least Thursday of next week. So, here's to hoping time is on my side! I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Our house was finally finished and Sam and all of the hard workers we hired had done an amazing job. The house had become the home I had seen in my head, and I had fun saying 'I told you so' to Paul as we sat on the sofa to watch TV the first night in our new and completely finished home. The master bedroom was completely decorated and we had set up a guest room in the smallest bedroom, however, one of the rooms was left empty for when we would start decorating it as the baby's nursery.

My first month of classes at the community college were far less stressful than I thought they were going to be. Telling Dad about my impending bundle of joy, however, was another story. After several failed attempts, I still hadn't gotten the words out. Dad was blissfully unaware of the fact that I was pregnant and only thinking of my impending wedding to Paul. The only people that knew that I was pregnant were Sam, Emily, Kim, Robin, and the rest of the guys thanks to that whole pack link thing.

However, I was starting to notice that my pants were getting a little tighter around my stomach. I was starting to show and aside from one pair of jeans I couldn't fit into my jeans anymore; sweats were becoming my go to bottoms now. I needed to go shopping for maternity clothes and I needed to start shopping for things I was going to need for the baby. Hell, I needed to tell Dad because he was going to notice my stomach getting bigger.

That was why Paul and I had invited his mom and my dad to dinner that night at our house. I was at the stove while Paul was setting the table that rested in our eat-in kitchen. I was making Dad's favorite (which had also become Paul's favorite); oven friend chicken, home fries, and sautéed green beans.

"Relax, Marisol," Paul said and I looked at him after I had turned the slow cooking potatoes once more.

"I am relaxed," I said with a frown.

"That's why your hand is shaking, right?" he asked and I looked at my spatula wielding right hand and sure enough the spatula was trembling in my hand. I sighed and sat the spatula down on the saucer that rested on the counter next to the stove. I heard him approach and felt his hands on my hips before she placed a kiss on my exposed neck before he moved his face to my pulled back hair. "They're not going to flip out," he assured me, his breath radiating heat through my hair just like his body on my back.

"Dad had a small panic attack when I got my period for the first time, Paul," I said remembering that fateful afternoon when I was eleven.

Mom was having her treatment and Dad and I had gone to a restaurant down the block from the hospital for lunch. I'd gone to the bathroom only to find I'd gotten my first 'monthly visitor' as Mom called it when she explained the whole period thing. When I told Dad, the poor man's face went white and he looked like he was going to be sick as he quickly paid for our half eaten meals and practically dragged me down the street to the drug store on the corner and grabbed the female pharmacists behind the counter for help.

"You were what, fourteen when that happened?" he asked as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Eleven," I said.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised and I smiled and nodded my head. "Wow, well, you were still his baby back then," he said. "Now, you're an engaged woman. He can't fault you." I sighed quietly and turned around to look up at him while his hands slid to my back and he clasped them together, resting them on my lower back as he held me in his arms.

"If our baby is a girl," I said as I looked up at him, "and she came to you when she was eighteen and told you she was pregnant, what would you do?" I asked and the small smile on his lips fell away.

"Crap," he said and I nodded.

"Exactly," I said before I turned back around and gently pushed his arms away so I could check on our dinner. "I'm still his little girl, Paul; hell, when I'm fifty I'll still be his little girl. That's why I'm so nervous."

"Now I'm nervous," Paul said quietly and I laughed as I stirred the green beans and checked the chicken in the oven. Everything was almost ready and Dad and Vivian would be there any minute, especially since Dad said he would pick up Vivian and bring her over to save her a trip. Once I was sure everything was okay I turned around and saw his slightly paled complexion.

"Paul," I said and he looked at me, but before I could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Get that would you?" I asked and he sighed heavily before he kissed my forehead and left the kitchen.

I quickly moved about the kitchen getting the serving platter and bowls to put the food in. I had already made a salad earlier and it was resting in the fridge. I heard Dad's voice and Vivian's they both greeted Paul in the foyer. I swallowed hard and put everything down on the counter before I went out into the hallway where Vivian and Dad were handing Paul their coats and he was putting them in the closet.

"Hey guys," I said and they looked at me with a smile.

"Hello Marisol. I brought cake," Vivian said as she held up the covered pan and moved it to one hand before she walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yep, you can put the cake on the counter and sit yourself at the table because dinner's ready," I said and Vivian laughed before she moved past me into kitchen. "Hi Dad," I said as I looked up at him and he hugged me before he kissed the top of my head and followed after Vivian. Paul gave me a smile and I reached for his hand. "Help me get everything on the table." He nodded and we went into the kitchen. Chatter soon ensued while Paul and I got the food on the table and everyone tucked in. I was determined for dinner to be a happy affair because afterward the bomb was gonna drop.

* * *

Tummies were full, dishes were done, and all of us were settled in the living room. Dad and Vivian were sitting in the arm chairs we had while Paul and I were settled on the sofa. Vivian had just finished telling a story about Paul when he was little and her and Dad were laughing. I squeezed Paul's hand and he looked at me before he nodded.

"Tyler, Mom," Paul said and our parents turned their smiling faces to us. "Marisol and I have something we need to tell you." He looked at me again and I took what felt like my millionth deep breath of the night as I looked between Vivian and Dad.

"Guys, I'm . . .," I trailed off when I saw Dad's smile slip from his face and I looked at him. He sighed, but he didn't look upset. Not yet anyway. Paul squeezed my hand and I turned my eyes away from Dad and to Paul who gave me an encouraging smile. I looked back at our parents and bit the bullet. "We're going to have a baby."

It was quiet for a second before Vivian started laughing as she quickly stood from her chair and rushed over to us. She hugged me tight and said her words of congratulations before she moved on to Paul and I looked at Dad to see him leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs, as he looked down at his clasped hands. I stood from the sofa and walked over to his chair before I sat down on my knees next to his chair. He turned his head to the left and I couldn't really read the expression on his face. I didn't know if he was mad, but it was obvious he wasn't happy like Vivian was.

"Dad," I said as I reached out with my left hand and put my hand over his, "please say something." He sighed again as he shifted his hands and took my hand into both of his and looked down at our hands. Vivian and Paul had grown quiet, so, I knew they were watching us. He ran his right index finger over my engagement ring before he turned his blue eyes to my hazel and I wasn't sure why but tears had lined my eyes as I waited for him to say something.

"You're really not my little girl anymore," he said and I frowned, but he smiled. "Even after Paul asked me for my blessing to ask you to marry him, in my head you were still that little seven year old running around the sprinkler in the backyard. Now, you're going to have a baby. I guess I can't pretend you're not really grown up, huh?"

"I guess not, but I'll always be your little girl," I said and Dad laughed quietly before he stood and pulled me up to my feet.

"Yeah, you are," Dad said before he hugged me tight and I hugged him back just as tight. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. He took the news far better than I thought he would. So, like usual, I had spent the last two months worrying over nothing. We pulled apart and smiled at each other before I felt Paul's hand on my lower back. Dad turned his eyes to Paul and I moved a little closer to Paul as I wrapped my arm around his waist only to have his hand leave my back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Tyler," Paul started but Dad shook his head.

"You haven't disappointed me yet when it comes to taking care of Mari, Paul," Dad said. "Just keep that streak going and expand it to include my grandchild and you'll never have any problems with me. You think you can manage that?"

"You can count on it, Tyler," Paul said.

"We've got so much to do! A wedding and a baby!" Vivian said making the three of us look at her. "Are you going to wait until the baby comes for the wedding or are you going to get married before hand?" she asked and Paul looked at me while I looked up at him.

"We haven't really talked about it," I said as I looked back at Vivian and then in between her and Dad. "I guess we got a lot to think about," I said as I looked at Paul and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll say," Dad said and I laughed quietly as I returned my eyes to Dad. He smiled at me and patted Paul's shoulder. "How about we talk it over that cake Vivian brought, hmm?" Dad asked and the four of us laughed before we filed into the kitchen for cake, and maybe some ice cream. I could definitely go for some ice cream.

* * *

"So, you got me worried for nothing," Paul said later that night as we laid in our bed. We were cuddled together, I was dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top and Paul dressed in a pair of sweat pants. We only were covered by the thin sheet even though it was it was the beginning of November. Paul's body heat kept me warm throughout the night and whenever he left the bed he always made sure to cover me with the down comforter that was folded at the foot of our bed.

"You were worried for all of four hours," I said as I lifted my head and rested my chin on his bare chest. "I'd been worried for the last two and a half months." He smiled at me and pushed a few of the loose tendrils of my hair from my face.

"Yeah, well, we got worried over nothing," he said and I ran my left hand over his chest a few times as I laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we did," I said. "Did I tell you that Vivian's taking me shopping tomorrow?" I asked quietly as I bent my fingers and ran them along his heated skin.

"No, what is she taking you shopping for?"

"Maternity clothes and stuff for the baby," I said. "She said she was going to enlist Emily and Kim for the trip, so, be prepared to make many trips out to the cars and back. Knowing the three of them, they'll buy so much you might break your back." He laughed, a deep quiet laugh, before his hand encased mine and brought my fingers and then my palm to his lips.

"For you, Marisol, I'd gladly break my back," he said and I smiled at him as I raised my head and leaned into him, my lips capturing his.

"I like you in one piece though," I whispered against his lips and he smirked. I could see the sparkle in his brown eyes even in the darkness of the room.

"Don't worry," he whispered back, his lips ghosting across mine. "I heal quick." With that he leaned his head up and pressed his lips hard to mine, and sleep was suddenly a second thought as our bodies were soon a tangled mess.


	27. Epilogue

Hey everyone! I live! I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone's reviews, but thank you for all of them and the PMs that expressed well wishes. I appreciated them very much. Meeting my guy's family was great. His parents were wonderful and when his sister picked us up from the airport she hugged me before she hugged him! Anyway, you all don't care about that.

This is the last chapter of 'Home' and I really hope you all like it. I am working on another story idea, but I'm still working it out so I'm not sure when I'll be posting since I don't have anything written yet, only an idea that's kind of rough. I'm not even sure if I like it. Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and for taking the time out of your days to read my stories. It really does mean a lot to me and I'm serious when I saw I think I have the best readers on this site because you all are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

"I think I should call," I said as I pulled my cell phone out of my purse after I sat it on the small table in front of the sofa in the hotel suite, but before I could even unlock the keys Paul took the device from my hands.

"Marisol, we've been gone all of six hours," Paul said as I turned around to look at him. "Nothing has happened in those six hours that's earth shattering," he said before he turned off the phone and tossed it gently onto the table.

"Paul, what if-," I started but he silenced me by kissing me hard and crushing my body tight to his as he wrapped his arms around me. Whatever words I was going to say left my mind as he kissed me hungrily and I kissed him back just as heatedly. Oxygen was needed and slowly we broke our kiss, both of us panting as we looked at each other.

"For the next three days, Marisol, it's just you and me," he said his hands leaving my waist and moving up to cup my face. He ran his thumbs along my cheeks as his memorizing brown eyes looked down at me. "And we'll be lucky to leave this room." I laughed quietly and he smiled before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Paul," I said quietly as I slid my hands up his chest and he let out a heavy breath through his nose as his hands moved from my face down to my neck. My hands rested on his shoulders as I bit my lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "If I can call Dad for five minutes, just to check on him, I'm all yours," I said and he sighed heavily as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You know if something was wrong, Tyler, Laura, or anyone else would have called," he said before he lifted his head and I smiled at him.

"I know, but just five minutes," I said as I lifted up on my toes and kissed his chin. "Please," I added.

"Five minutes," he said as his hands left me and he took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and held it out to me.

"Thank you," I said as I pecked his lips and took the phone from his hands. I turned away from him and went down Paul's contact list to 'Tyler' and dialed Dad's home number. Thankfully he picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" Dad asked.

"Hey Dad," I said and he laughed.

"Mari, why are you calling?" he asked through his laughter and I smiled.

"I just wanted to check on Aiden," I said.

"He's fine, now go and spend your honeymoon with your husband and quit worrying about Aiden. If _anything_ happens, we'll call you; but you got nothing to worry about. Laura and I know a thing or two about eighteen month olds. Plus, Vivian's hung around since you guys left and Laura and her are keeping the little big man occupied while I fix dinner."

"Okay, okay," I said smiling despite the tears that lined my eyes. However, I managed to blink them away. It was the first time in eighteen months that I was going to be away from our son for more than an eight hour work day and I was already missing him. I was missing his crooked smile that was so much like Paul's grin and his big brown eyes that held so much wonder and happiness that it took my breath away. There were bad days too, but the good outweighed the bad. "Give him a kiss for me."

"I will," Dad said.

"And when you put him to bed tonight, don't forget to sing to him. He's like 'You Are my Sunshine.' Don't forget to make sure he has his stuffed dinosaur when you tuck him in. He won't sleep without it," I said quickly.

"I know," Dad said laughing quietly. "You briefed Laura and me on all of that before you left, and you left us a very detailed list. You don't have anything to worry about, Mari."

"I just wanted to make sure," I said as I felt my cheeks heat with slight embarrassment.

"I know," he said again. "Mari, it's your first time really away from him and I know exactly what you're feeling. Just relax and have a good time."

"Okay," I said heavily as I ran my hand through my hair, but smiled.

"Don't worry," he said and I could hear the smile that was undoubtedly on his face as he spoke. "Good bye, Mari."

"Bye," I said and Dad hung up the phone before I could. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I heard Paul's deep chuckle behind me before I felt his left hand slide around my waist and pull my back against his chest. He took the phone from my hand and I put both of my hands on his that rested on my stomach, while his right hand pulled my hair from my neck. I tilted my head to the left and closed my eyes when his lips slowly started to trail up my neck to my ear.

"I told you everything was fine," he whispered into my ear before he nibbled on my earlobe. I sighed in response as my fingers ran across his, stopping to trace the platinum band that rested around his left ring finger.

Our wedding day had come a year and six months to the day since our son Aiden Michael came into the world at a very painful nine pounds fourteen ounces. I had to have an emergency cesarean because my hips, even though they were wide, weren't wide enough to deliver him naturally. I'd spent twenty hours in labor before the doctors told me that a cesarean was necessary and when it was all said and done I had never been so tired.

That was why he had earned the nickname 'little big man' because he was pretty big for eighteen months. His doctor was surprised he was so big until Paul was finally able to go to one of his checkups with me. I had told Dr. Morgan that Aiden's dad was big, but the look on the older man's face when he saw Paul told me that he hadn't expected Paul to be _that_ big. Aiden had started walking at nine months old and graduated to giving me heart attacks by ten months because he loved to get into everything and anything. He had his father's sense of adventure and I knew that by the time he was a teenager I was going to have a head full of gray hair.

"I know and I promise not to call them anymore," I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was determined to hold true to that promise, but both he and I knew it was going to be hard for me to keep. The smirk on his lips told me he was thinking the same thing I was. "From now until we leave this hotel room Tuesday morning it's just you and me. For the first time in a long time, it's just us." I brought my right hand to his cheek and his smirk morphed into a smile as I smiled up at him.

"Are you disappointed that we couldn't go any farther than Seattle to get away for our honeymoon?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No," I said as I shook my head and ran my thumb along his cheek. "If we were anything further away from Aiden, I'd be going a lot crazier than I am." He laughed again as his hands roamed against my back. "And I know that you would feel the exact same way."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry we weren't able to go to someplace like Paris or Hawaii," he said with a smile. "You deserve better than a hotel suite in rainy Seattle for only three days."

"As beautiful as both of those places are, you wouldn't survive on French food and I'd die of heat exhaustion sleeping next to you in Hawaii; even with air conditioning," I said and Paul chuckled. I lowered my hand from his face and rested it on his chest. "It doesn't matter where we are, Paul. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He smiled as his right hand went under my hair and rested on the back of my neck.

"I love you," he said and I smiled.

"I love you too," I said back easily and he closed the small distance between us. At first, his lips just brushed against mine before he leaned down and grabbed the back of my thighs. He lifted me from the floor and I let out a small shriek as I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck once again as he smiled at me.

He kissed me again, much more firmly, and silenced my laughter. I sighed against his lips and my right hand laced into his short hair as he expertly walked through the suite and into the bedroom. He broke the kiss long enough to throw the covers back on the bed before he climbed onto the bed and fell forward, my back hitting the bed as his body covered mine. His kissed me again, but his lips moved down my neck and to my chest, his tongue darting out and skimming over the little cleavage I was showing thanks to the v-neck blouse I was wearing.

"Do you really like this shirt?" he asked huskily as he lifted his head, but before I could even say anything he grabbed the collar of the dark red material and ripped it away from my body exposing my nude colored bra to the world.

"What is with you ripping my clothes off?" I asked with a laugh as I looked up at him and he grinned as he looked down at me, a light pink coming to his cheeks.

"It's just easier," he said through his grin and I rolled my eyes as I laughed again as I raised up slightly and smiled at him.

"You're so going shopping with me and holding my purse while I'm in the changing room," I said and he laughed before his hands made quick work of my bra, ripping that from my body as well, making me gasp.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a stop at a lingerie boutique too," he said and I rolled my eyes as I fought against a smile.

"Why did I marry you again?" I asked as he pulled what was left of my bra and my shirt away from my body and tossed them onto the floor.

"Because you find me charming-," he said.

"Inpatient," I threw in and he smiled.

"Sexy," he said and I smiled.

"Egotistical," I said and he kissed me softly.

"Witty."

"Cocky," I said and he raised an eyebrow, making me laugh. "Okay, so, maybe that's not a bad _physical _trait." He laughed back, his stupid grin making its way to his lips as his laughter quieted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so," he said and I rolled my eyes as I threw my arms around him.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said and he laughed before he did just that.

* * *

The second Paul and I walked into Dad's house Tuesday evening I was met with a happy shriek and I smiled as I squatted down and scooped up my running son. "Mama!" he cried and I laughed as I lifted him from the floor and stood.

He threw his little arms around my neck and I breathed him in. I had missed him so much, however, I hadn't called Dad or Laura after that call on Sunday and I was very proud of myself for that feet. However, Paul played a part in that since the only time I wasn't occupied in some fashion was when I was sleeping; and we didn't do much of that.

"Were you a good boy for Grandpa and Grandma Laura?" I asked as Aiden pulled back slightly. He smiled at me and nodded.

His tan complexion was lighter than Paul's and his dark hair was slightly shaggy about his head. He was due for his first haircut, but I was a bit nervous to take him to the barber shop. He was so cute and I knew that when he got older he was going to be a very handsome young man. If he was half as good looking as Paul, the girls of La Push High School were going to be falling over their feet. It didn't take Aiden long to spot Paul behind me as he closed the door and Aiden smiled brightly and let go of my neck.

"Dada!" he shouted as he reached for him and Paul laughed before he took Aiden from me and roared as he lifted him up and playfully 'bit' at his stomach making Aiden giggle loudly as he put his little hands on the sides of Paul's head before Paul lowered him to his chest and hugged him.

"I'm surprised you didn't call," Laura said and I smiled at her as I walked over to where she had stood up from the toy laden blanket in the middle of the living room floor.

"I did on Sunday after we go to the hotel," I said. "Dad didn't tell you?"

"He did, but I meant I'm surprised you didn't call more than the one time," she said with a laugh before she hugged me and I smiled as I hugged her back.

Laura and Dad had started dating a few months before Aiden was born and they actually got engaged four months earlier. They hadn't set a date to get married yet, but it they weren't in a hurry. We pulled back and Paul walked into the living room, Aiden tucked into his right side as he threw his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I smiled and tucked myself into his other side as I reached up and played with Aiden's hand. Our son seemed more than content as he laid with his head on Paul's shoulder and smiled at me.

"I was pretty busy," I said quietly and Laura laughed.

"I bet," she said and I smiled at her. "Would you mind helping me start dinner? Your father should be home soon and I want you guys to stay for dinner."

"Sure," I said and Laura walked into the kitchen while I looked up at Paul. "Do you think you can handle him?" I asked and he nodded.

"I got him," Paul said before he frowned slightly and raised his left hand from my upper arm and brusehd back my hair. "You look tired; are sure you want to stay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "and I'd like to stay, if that's okay. That way I don't have to do _all_ the cooking and we can have a home cooked meal for the first time in a few days." He laughed before he kissed my temple.

"Okay," he said softly and Aiden laughed, drawing both of our eyes to him. We smiled at him and Paul let me go before he wrapped his hands around Aiden's waist and tossed him up into the air. Aiden screamed happily as Paul caught him and I smiled as I watched them for a few minutes before I turned to join Laura in the kitchen.

I paused at the doorway into the kitchen and looked back at my husband and our son. Paul had settled Aiden onto the blanket and sat down next to him before they started playing with his toys. It was almost comical to see Paul try and play with the small toddler toys, but it was something he did everyday with Aiden. No matter how hard of a day he had at work, or how long he had spent patrolling with Jared or the others, he took time to play with Aiden every evening. I lost count of how many times Aiden had fallen asleep laying on Paul's chest in the middle of the living room with Paul snoring right along with him.

Paul was an even better father than I thought he was going to be and I couldn't have ever dreamed of a more perfect life. Sure, it wasn't _absolutely_ perfect but it was my kind of perfect; and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

**The End**


End file.
